Connecting the Dots
by Kibbles518
Summary: This fan-fiction is based on the 2k12 version. It is about a teenage girl who finds out her true potential and power. Not only does she find about herself but also about her own family and friends, making her think about her life, if it was all a lie. During her adventures and heartbreaks she will endure life breaking test and hardships making her stronger and better in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one – Strange Events**_

This is a story about a young, spirited girl. She's living in an average sized apartment in downtown New York City. She has red, dark chocolate brown hair that is halfway pinned up and goes down to her knees, also leaving some of her bangs down in front of her eyes. Her eyes are dark, chocolate brown and she likes to read whenever she gets a chance to. Well, one evening she was walking down Fifth Street, minding her own business when a bright blue SUV came roaring down the street. It zipped past with a "whoosh" making everything around her sway with the sudden gush of wind. The bag that she was carrying, unlatched and papers started flying everywhere. She groans at the sight of her papers and started to frantically pick them up.

Almost instantly she hears another screech except this time it was in front of her and is coming from the same vehicle that just passed her in a hurry. It started to back up revealing a small cat in the middle of the road. "Oh my...!" escapes from the young girl's mouth. After she collected all of her papers she walked over to the small frail cat that was now on the side of the road. She looks down at the cat and notices there was something blue tied around its neck, bending down she started to scratch the cat with affection and looked at the blue bandanna with wonder and curiosity. The cat eyes closed and it started to purr as the girl petted it between the ears. Then she gently picked up the cat and started to look for a name tag but found nothing. "Where are your owners, little cat? Or are you a stray?" she asked the cat. The happy, purring cat just looked at her with clear blue, crystal eyes. "Well…from the looks of you I don't think you have an owner….hmmm….maybe I can change that…" she said to herself. "Well… I guess I'll take you home with me cause' I can't leave you her all alone now, your just too darn cute." The cat just looked at her again except this time it perked its ears and started to look at the roof of the buildings across the street. It jumped out of her arms and sprinted across the street and into a dark alley. "H-HEY…WAIT!" the girl screamed, "You can't go in there….."

She ran after the cat into the dark, damp alley. As she entered the alley she slowed her pace and found the cat batting at a strange device that was round, white and had a blue screen with weird symbols on it. She walked cautiously towards the cat and the device, "What in the world is that!?" she asked no one in particular. She started to bend down to pick it up when she heard a loud "BANG" coming from inside the garbage dumpster on her right. She squealed silently and turned to run for safety, picking up the white and grey Calico cat on the way. Half way out of the alley she turned her head to get a look at the creature that made the noise in the dumpster. As she looked she found out that she was scared for nothing it was just a black guy in a weird looking suit of armor.

He got out of the dumpster and fell onto the ground, she heard him grunt in pain and saw him stand up. Suddenly he stopped doing what he was doing and looked at the ground where the white, round device was laying. He picked it up, looked at it with a puzzled look and took one end of the wires coming from the device and stuck into his battle armor. His armor started to change; it repaired itself in matter of seconds. Once a ruined piece of armor was now a gleaming, red piece of technology with weapons that could kill. The girl was frozen in place looking at the strange man with a horrified expression on her face. The cat kept twitching and moving around in her grasp giving the girl the start that she need to shake out of her trance. She turned to flee with all of her might making sure that the strange man didn't see her. She didn't stop running until she got inside her one person apartment.

* * *

Once inside the safe haven of her apartment, she laid down on the bed while setting the cat down onto the floor and tried to comprehend on what just happened back in the alley. Suddenly there was a loud "BBZzzzzzz…." making the girl jump and fall out of her comfortable bed and onto the floor where she groaned while cradling her head. She stood up and walked towards the intercom that was next to the doorway. "BZZZZZ…." "OK…..ok I'm coming just hold your horses, already!" she yelled into the intercom that connects to the front door. She opens the door and finds her best friend standing in the hallway with shorts and a t-shirt and with her hair tied up into a ponytail. She had brown eyes and hair. And was very tall for her age, she was 5ft and 11in tall.

"Hey, JASMINE!" Carmen yelled when she saw her friend open the door.

"H-Hey…Carmen….what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked with a puzzled look on her face, as Carmen came into her apartment.

"I was just dropping by…and I thought we could go get something to eat together for dinner." Carmen said while sitting down onto the couch.

"More likely you wanted food and you have no money sooo.….you came here to use me as a food source…..am I right or am I right?" Jasmine said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice while leaning over to give her new pet a scratch on the head.

"…..O-ok…..You caught me….." Carmen responded with her hands up in the air like she just got caught doing something bad by the cops.

"That's what I thought" Jasmine said while chuckling. "And I have to ask….why are you in short shorts and a t-shirt, did you have track practice again?"

"Yeah, I had to run about twelve miles today….it was….EXHAUSTING!" Carmen said while lying down onto the couch.

"Suurrrreeee…..for you that's really easy since you're a distance runner and you pretty much run about twelve miles every day when I probably can't even run two miles…." Jasmine said while putting on her coat, and getting ready to go out to eat with her crazy friend. She started to walk out the door and looked over her shoulder at her friend that had invaded her apartment, "Are you coming or what?"

"H-huh? ….ohh…..yeah ima' coming!" She yelled as she did a back flip off of the couch and landed straight up onto her feet.

"Well hurry it up cause' I want to make it to Pete's Pizza restaurant before the rush hour!" Jasmine yelled back as she was walking down the hallway that connected to the stairs that took you to the lobby.

As Carmen was leaving her friend's apartment, she almost tripped over the now sleeping cat that was next to the couch. "WAAAHHH!" she yelped as she fell to the ground trying to avoid the sleeping cat. As she picked herself up, she thought to herself, "Since when did Jasmine have a cat also equipped with a blue bandana….hmmmm…wait a minute….I think I've seen you somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it…oh well, it doesn't matter now!" She ran out the door towards her receding friend.

* * *

The two girls walked into the lobby and out the front doors and started walking towards their destination. On the way to Pete's, Jasmine kept looking over her shoulder as if someone was following the both of them. She wasn't quite sure why she had this feeling but whenever she did have these feelings they are usually right, unfortunately. "Hey, do you feel like someone is following us or…is it just me?" she asked her friend that was walking beside her.

"I think it's just you…" Carmen replied.

"Hmmm….maybe your right…." Jasmine said halfheartedly to herself.

The two girl's made it too their destination with no trouble despite the nervous feeling that Jasmine was having on the way there. They entered the restaurant and went to sit in a booth by one of the windows and waited for their waiter to come and get their order. "Told you we weren't being followed by someone." Carmen bragged to Jasmine that she was right and had nothing to worry about.

"Ok…Ok…you were right, BUT I'm still gonna be on the lookout for trouble. Don't you remember the last time I had one of these feelings and you paid no attention to it and we got into a huge fight and I got beat up pretty bad but you couldn't leave the hospital for a WEEK!" Jasmine reminded Carmen. "Yeah….I don't think I'm just gonna let this feeling go away without at least seeing why I'm having it in the first place!"

"ALRIGHT! I get it…*sighs*….you can be pretty stubborn sometimes, can't you?" Carmen replied.

"…yeah….." Jasmine said but she was looking behind Carmen with a trance-like look in her eyes almost like she was being hypnotized by something. She was also twirling the golden, tri-pendant necklace that she got from her mother when her mom was on her death bed, literally. The necklace had three pendants one green, one blue, and the other red; each pendant has its own unique shape giving its name a true potential meaning.

"H-hey…..JASMINE! WAKE UP! HELLO ANYONE IN THERE?" Carmen yelled in Jasmine's face while lightly shaking her to wake up.

"H-huh…..what do you want Carmen?" Jasmine said while pinching the bridge of her nose trying to get the fogginess out of her head.

"Well…for one thing you were staring off into space for no apparent reason and it was kind of freaking me out…" Carmen said cautiously making sure Jasmine wasn't gonna go into the weird trance again.

"…..Ohh…..sorry about that….to be honest I'm not exactly sure why I did that in the first place." Jasmine said.

"Well just don't do it again…ok?" Carmen asked her confused friend.

"Yeah I'll try not to do that again, if I can help it anyway…but I did hav-" Jasmine replied while cutting short because of the waiter that just appeared next to their table waiting for their orders.

"What can I get for you two ladies, tonight?" the waiter asked both of them.

"We'll have a large pineapple pizza with extra cheese, please." Carmen said with a smile. "Ohh…and can we both have Dr. Pepper to drink, please."

"Sure thing, I'll get those drinks out right away while your pizza is being made." The waiter replied with a sweet smile that could brighten anybody's day.

"Thanks." Carmen said.

Turning towards her friend, Carmen asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah….yeah I'm fine just a slight headache that's all." Jasmine replied.

"…Okay…" Carmen replied still unconvinced with Jasmine's reply. "I hope she will get better soon, and I'm not positive but it feels like she's hiding something from me….but what and why?" She thought to herself.

The two girls got their food and drinks within ten minutes. They finished their meal with barely any conversation during their meal. After they paid for their food, they left the pizzeria and went their separate ways towards their comfy, warm apartments. But after a few short steps towards her home, Carmen quickly turned around and yelled, "JASMINE, DON"T YOU DARE GO CRAZY ON ME OR I'LL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO SNAP YOU OUT OF IT EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DO IT LITERALLY!"

Jasmine jumped at the sudden loud comment from her friend, but she turned around and yelled back, "OK! I'LL TRY TO STAY SANE!" Jasmine chuckled to herself and thinking to herself that she was truly grateful for her caring friend even though Carmen shows her affection in her own special way.

* * *

Jasmine entered her apartment and locked her front door. She set her coat down on her couch and went towards her bedroom, slamming down onto her warm, cozy bed. She recollected her thoughts and started to rethink the crazy moment she had with Carmen in Pete's pizzeria. "I wonder what that weird dream I had in the restaurant was about and maybe in a way the feeling that I was having was trying to warn me about that dream….hmmm…well I can't think about it too much or my head might explode. UGHH! Stupid headache why did you have to come now!" She said to herself while flaying her arms about. "Well….I better get some sleep before I have to go to school tomorrow and maybe some sleep will help this headache go away too." Jasmine soon nodded off into a deep sleep still trying to figure out the weird dream she had in the restaurant.

Even before the crazy event happened, Jasmine's fate was already entwined with the group of unknown mutant turtles. And maybe sometime soon she will find out what the dream or vision was about. But what is this weird dream/vision? And why was Jasmine the one to receive it? And who was this mysterious guy with the armor that was in the alley? And how does this adorable but mysterious cat fit into the picture?

* * *

*Sorry for the long chapter but I couldn't find a good spot to end sooo…..it ended up being pretty long….hehehe…..anyways I hope you liked it and I hope you will be staying with this fan-fic because there will be more to come, I can promise you that ^^ Also I would appreciate if you give me your opinion/advice on this because this was my first time writing a fan-fic. Thanks a Bunches (:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two – Meeting New Faces**_

_**I**__**t was damp, dark, and cold.**__ Near the center of the room was a caged girl, trapped, scared to death, and wasn't sure if she was going to live through this pain. The cage that held the small frail girl wasn't in the best condition in fact it barely held the girl at all. The metal was covered in rust and mold giving the hostage nausea from the smell, not even the small blanket the kraang gave the girl wasn't enough to keep out the cold. But even through all of the smells, cold, bad hygiene, and occasionally small amounts of food, she gave it her all just to stay alive. All she could remember was the faces of her friends and family and nothing more, not where she came from, how this happened, when this happened, absolutely nothing. "he..lp…" she whispered, "he..lp…" even though she knew it was hopeless but she kept saying the same small word over and over. "he..l-" she continued her hopeless chant but was immediately interrupted by a loud bang coming from the other side of the room. Once she heard that familiar noise she cowered away into her little cell. Two dark figures emerged from the lite doorway which was the source of the sound._

"_You that is known as the hostage must come with us to the room that is called the experiment chamber," one of the dark, tall figure said with a metallic voice. _

"_N-NOO!" the terrified girl said while trying to shrink into what's left of her cage. "NOOOO! PLEASE, NO MORE!" she screamed while the two figures grabbed her by the arm trying to get her out of her cage. She starts to bawl her eyes out while they dragged her off towards the experiment chamber. She kept crying knowing that this might be her last night alive, but not knowing if she will see the faces of her friends and family again. "N-nooo…I don't want to die!" she said halfheartedly knowing the two figures wouldn't listen to her pleas._

"A-AHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed while sitting straight up in her bed. She looked around her room trying to figure out her surroundings. Her heart was thumping so loud she thought her new cat could hear it in the other room. She fumbled with her blankets trying to get out of her bed but instead of standing on her feet she ended up on the floor of her room. Still foggy from her nightmare, she stood up and stumbled into her living room. Her cat greeted her with a small "meow" when she walked into her living room. She plopped down onto her couch trying to comprehend her nightmare's meaning. "Why is this happening to me!? It's the exactly the same dream from earlier in the restaurant." She thought to herself. "Only this dream felt like I was the one trapped in the cage…."

She looked at her clock on the wall behind her; it said 1:50 am. She sighed and shook off the leftover feelings from her nightmare and walked over to the window that connected to the balcony that she visited whenever she had a troubled mind. When she stepped out onto the balcony, she felt a rush of cold wind crawling up her bare legs. "I guess it's not the smartest thing to have your hair up in a ponytail and wear shorts and a tank top in the middle of August," she said to herself while shivering from the chilly air. She went to the edge of the balcony and sat on top of the railing. She continued to search through her brain for some clues to her nightmare. When she was thinking to herself she noticed something peculiar on top of the roof of the building across the street. The peculiar object moved swiftly through the shadows of the night, disturbing nothing. Making sure that it wasn't seen by anything and everything. But unfortunately Jasmine noticed it; even if it was just a tiny movement Jasmine would have spotted it with little or no effort. Curiosity struck Jasmine like a blow to the head. She hopped off of her look out post and ran inside her apartment. She grabbed her coat and ran out her door and down the stairs towards the front lobby and out the front door.

She ran across the empty street towards the building where the moving shadow was located. But in order to get up to the roof she had to find the fire escape and climb up to the top. She ran into the alley that held the fire escape. Once she got close to the stairwell she started to sprint with all of her strength and jumped to reach the hanging stairs. Her hands just barely reached them and she swung dangerously from the momentum left from her run-and-jump stunt. She climbed to the top of the stairs and ran towards the spot where she saw the shadow. Breathless, she reached the spot and found nothing but she was persistent to find out what that shadow was. She tip-toed around the roof looking for clues that the mysterious thing may have left behind. Nothing…just as she thought, Jasmine sighed and started to walk towards the stairs so she could go back to her apartment. But before she could get to the stairs she saw a small flicker of movement in the corner of her eye, it looked like a small piece of blue fabric that she saw. "AH-HA! That's where you snuck off to!" she yelled while pursuing her target.

She ran around the air conditioning unit that was humming from the working gears, once she was in view of the other side she sprinted towards the edge of the roof. Where she thought she saw the tip of the blue fabric again fall down into the alley. She slid to a stop near the edge of the roof, she inched closer to the edge and looked into the lightly lite alley. She heard a loud clank coming from the man-hole cover. "So that's where you went…" she whispered to herself. She looked around the side of the building trying to find a way down into the alley. But she couldn't find anything that would help her at the moment; the fire escape on the other side is her only way down to ground level. She sighed and walked towards the other side of the roof where the stairs were located. While climbing down the stairs, she suddenly felt exhausted from the wild goose chase, also from not getting enough sleep from waking up so early in the morning. Jasmine went back into her apartment, feeling a little sad that she couldn't catch her stealthy mystery person. She went back to sleep and didn't wake up till' the next morning.

"CLU-thunk!" went the manhole cover. Within the dark sewer a silent gasp escaped from someone's lips, hoping whoever was following him didn't hear the loud disturbance in the night. The silent ninja stood and listened for any type of noise that would give away his pursuer's location, seeing if his pursuer would actually come after him. Silence…that's all he could hear, well except for the normal car alarms and cries for help that came from the sleeping city during the night. Satisfied, he started to walk towards his secret haven while cursing himself for actually being seen by a human being. It was the first time he actually had someone chase after him after being spotted in the night.

He thought about the girl that was standing on the balcony with only a tank top and shorts on. Her hair was up into a tight ponytail that was centered on the back side of her head; she was also bare foot and was just sitting there on the railing looking off into the dark sky as if all of her trouble's would be answered and would just appear in front of her. The next thing he knew she was running across the street towards the location where he was hiding, with a hard look of determination on her face. He started to get a little anxious by this girl's actions, so he got up and ran towards the other side of the roof and turned around to see if she was still on his tail. Unfortunately, she was. She was walking around the roof, silently looking for anything that might lead her to him. "Man, she's fast…well for a human…" he thought silently. He crept towards the corner of the AC unit and peeked around it to see if she had any clue on where he was. At that exact moment she looked right at him with those warm chocolate eyes; he inhaled and cursed himself silently while quickly turning around to jump off of the building. When he reached level ground he ran towards the man hole where he could slid into it so the girl couldn't find him and he could be on his way towards his home. But just as he reached it his curiosity got to him and he looked over his shoulder. The girl just got to the edge of the roof and was looking around her surroundings to see if she could find him. "Luckily, from the looks of it, she still doesn't know what she is actually looking for," he thought to himself while opening the man hole as quietly as he can. Once there was a big enough space for him to slip through, he jumped into the sewers. "And that's how it happened," he said it out loud to no one in particular while standing in the entrance of his home.

"That's how what happened, Leo?" an intelligent voice said behind him.

The now discovered ninja gasped and quickly turned around to see who asked the question. He relaxed a little to see that it was only his younger brother, Donatello; his brother wore a purple bandana that was wrapped around his head concealing his identity, well sort of. He also loved to work with mechanics and anything that dealt with machines, technology, and hi-tech. Not only he loved messing with that stuff but he also had a "slight" crush on our newest friend, April O'Neil.

"OH-hhh…N-nothing in particular…I was just…thinking to myself…" Leo responded while putting his hand behind his head.

"Well….Splinter is looking for you; he wants to talk to you about your recent training progress…." Donnie responded still looking at his older brother with curiosity and wonder. "Are you sure you don't have something to tell me?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm sure and thanks…" Leo said while walking inside their lair. "That was way…too close…I can't tell them that I got spotted by the girl…." He thought to himself. Leo walked into the training room expecting to see his sensei in there but he was nowhere to be seen. All of the sudden there was a loud "clunk" coming from behind him. "Wu-ahh" Leo yelped while taking a few steps backward. When he turned around he saw that it was only his sensei, Splinter.

"Leonardo, it's seems something is troubling your mind…would you like to talk about it?" Splinter said while looking at his son with sincerity.

Leo sighed and looked at his father, "umm….ye-" he started to say but was immediately interrupted by a water balloon that came from his youngest brother, Michelangelo. Leo ducked just in time while the balloon sailed over his head; it smacked into Raphael while he was entering the training room making a loud "SPLASH!"

"MIKEY!" I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Raph yelled at Mikey while grabbing a wooden spoon from the other room.

"LEO! You're next. OH-YEAH! Dr. Prankenstein is making house calls!" Mikey yelled while being chased by his older brother, Raphael. Leo looks at Splinter and sighed while hanging his head as his younger brothers chased each other around the lair.

"Uhh…never mind, sensei…I think I'm just tried from the last evening patrol…" Leo said.

Splinter just looked at his son and said, "Alright…you may go, but remember my son, I'm always here if you ever want to talk about your troubles."

Leo turned around when his father said that and said, "I know sensei…I just need to think first, thanks." Leo walked out of the training arena and went to go sit onto the ground in front of the television. He turned it on and started to watch "Space Heroes" but for some odd reason he just couldn't keep his mind off of that girl. Even his all-time favorite TV show couldn't distract his mind, so he shut off the television and went to the surface.

"NYA-AAA!" Jasmine yawned while putting one arm in the air and the other in front of her mouth. She looked around her apartment with sleepy eyes; her cat was on top of her lap, purring lightly while sleeping. "Awwww….your soooo CUTE!" Jasmine squealed while picking up her cat lightly and setting him on her pillow when she got out of her bed. She walked out of her room and went into her small kitchen. She started to make breakfast and noticed that one of her windows was wide open. She set down her breakfast and walked cautiously towards her opened window. The curtains swayed with a gentle breeze while the morning sun came into her apartment. She put her head out the window once she was close enough, she looked around outside and found nothing out of the ordinary, only people walking by on the sidewalk just like every other day. "Huh…weird…" she said out loud while closing her window. "Oh-well."

She got dressed and set off towards the Roosevelt High School for her first day at that school. On the way she couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious event that went on last night. Who or what was I chasing on the roof? How did it get away so quickly? And most importantly will I ever find out what it was? These were the questions that were going through her mind when she accidently bumped into an orange haired girl. She had freckles that went across the bridge of her nose and onto her checks. Also she wore a yellow long shirt with shorts and boots. "Umm….Sorry about that….I wasn't watching where I was going…" Jasmine said nervously.

The orange haired girl just looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. All of the sudden the girl spoke up loudly, "OH! Now I know who you are!" she said.

"Wait…huh?" Jasmine said with some confusion in her voice. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Huh…Oh-no, you don't but you're the new student that was transferred to this school, right?" the orange girl responded with a twine of excitement.

"…Yeah, I am…but how do you know that, I didn't tell anyone about this well…except my friends back at my old school." Jasmine told the excited girl.

"Oh…well the principle asked me to show you around once you got to the school on your first day. But I was going to wait for you in the hallway but I guess I don't have to now. Do you want to see the school now? Oh and don't worry about class we are excused since your new and all that." She told Jasmine. "Soo…that's the girl he was talking about…" April thought to herself.

"Yeah…sure and by the way my name is Jasmine Misaki. What's your name?" Jasmine asked her new friend.

"My name is April…April O'Neil. Nice to meet cha'!" April responded while holding out her hand, waiting for Jasmine to follow up with a hand shake.

"Likewise!" Jasmine said while taking April's hand and shook it.

The two girls went into the school and started the school's tour. They walked around the school while talking to each other about their lives and things that went on during their lives. While all of this was going on a certain someone was walking around the city still thinking about the night before.

Leo walked along the rooftops still thinking about the previse night and trying to stay hidden so he wouldn't be seen by humans. He recalled the recent talk he had with April:

_After he left the lair he unconsciously walked towards April's house. He knocked on April's window and said, "Hey…April, you up?" April opened up the window with sleepy eyes._

"_I'm up now…what are you doing here?" April asked Leo._

"_Umm…we need to talk, I have had someone on my mind lately and I'm not sure why." Leo said while twirling his thumbs. "And….its….a…girl…" _

_Suddenly April was wide awake now, she grabbed Leo by the shoulders and asked, "Who, What, When, Where, and Why? And tell me everything!" Leo smiled at April by the way she was acting; he told her everything that happened that night until he got to the part where he ended up here. April suddenly got serious and asked what her name was and what she looked like._

"_Well...she has long brown, red-ish hair that goes down to her knees; she also has warm chocolate eyes. And…." Leo stopped mid-sentence because April was giving him a weird look. "What?"_

"_Ohhh….it's nothing…" April said still looking at Leo with that same look._

"_Seriously…What?" Leo asked April again._

"_Well…it seems to me that you might have a small crush on this girl-" April said._

"_WHAT! Pfffttt...N-Nooo….that can't be it…can it?" Leo asked while shaking his hands in the air uncontrollably. _

"_Well….you tell me…" April said while yawning and stretching. "But can it wait till' morning cause' I have school tomorrow and I need my rest since I'll be touring the school with our new transfer student."_

"_Huh…yeah, sure…" Leo said while April was closing her window. "Bye." He hopped onto the top of the roof of her house and started to walk around the city till' morning. _

He blinked away the flashback and started to walk towards his home. Once he found a man hole; the sun was up and shining brightly. He went into the sewers and walked to the lair. Once he got there Mikey was watching TV, Donnie was in his lab working on his new invention, and Raph was in the kitchen feeding his pet turtle. Leo walk towards Mikey and sat down next to him, for next few hours he spent his time with his brothers and tried to keep his mind busy…but at one point or another his mind would wander off and get back on the mysterious girl.

Why is Leo's mind constantly on Jasmine? Will they ever meet? And what is going to happen when they finally meet?

*Again…sry for the long chapter ^^; I couldn't find the right spot to stop…haha…anyways if you have any suggestions/comments please tell me! Thxs a bunches! :happybounce:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three – A Living Nightmare**_

"RINNNGGGG!" went the school's bell for the end of the last class period. Jasmine collected all of her books that she received from each of her new classes. While she was doing this the principle entered the room to make an important announcement.

"Settle down…Settle down kids…as you may already know there is a new company in our city called the Worldwide Geno Project a.k.a. WGP. They have decided to give our school a free trial of their new program that they just updated. For this project you will need to send in your DNA to WGP and in return they will give you a full report on your ancestors. If you want to receive credit for this, come and get a packet from the front office. Thank you for your time, you may go now." The principle said in a monotone type manner.

Jasmine sat at her desk for a little while the other students started to file out of the classroom, shoving each other almost like they thought if they stayed any longer they might actually catch something from the school's system. After the mob of kids dispersed Jasmine walk out of the classroom and started to walk towards the front office to get one of those packets.

Once she reached the front lobby she noticed that the principle's door was cracked open a little bit just enough to hear what was going on the other side of the door. She decided to go thank the principle for providing a guide for the school's tour. But when she was about to let herself in, she heard some disturbing news coming from the other side. Without disturbing the door, she went onto her knees as quietly as she could so the people on the other side wouldn't hear her listening in. She could almost hear what they were saying but couldn't quite make out the words. All she could get out of it was "I'm….you….make it…." and other things that didn't make sense without the rest of the words in the sentence. She tried to lean in as close as she could; she even opened the door a little more to get a small view of the people that were talking. This time she didn't need to hear what they were saying in order to figure out what the situation was about. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing right in front of the principle's desk was a certain person that she absolutely despised. She wanted to scream at the frightful thought of having that person back in her life but she didn't want to give her location away, so she put her hand up to her mouth and started to bite her hand. She was biting so hard that blood started to drip down her wrist and onto the floor. She wanted to turn and run away as fast as she could but something was holding her back; that something was her own curiosity on why and how did that person find out where she was hiding. Her own curiosity flowed over the fear that she was feeling and gave her the right strength to move a little closer to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Like I said earlier I'm glad that you could make it to our school and that it is a great pleasure to have you here in my presence," coming from what sounded like the principle.

"Well…you should be…I mean I am the great leader's daughter after all," the newcomer said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Y-Yes…your right…my apologies, miss," the principle said while taking a small bow and wiped a little sweat that started to appear on his forehead.

"That's what I thought…" the mistress said while pausing to give the principle a look of disapproval while was he cleaning himself up a little bit. "So what's this letter you wanted to give to me in person?"

"W-Well…it's a letter from your boss," the principle said while handing her a small envelope that held the top secret information. "It seems that the new girl that just transferred from Northridge has started to interest your boss, so he had his personal bodyguards come out and handed me this letter so I could give it to you. They said that this was your new mission and to not mess around with this one or you will know what will happen to your father's dojo in japan."

"Tch…it seems to me that he thinks he can control me whenever and however he wants…well my father's dojo means nothing to me now…so he can do whatever he wants with that sad excuse for a training arena," the cold-hearted mistress said with absolute no emotion in her voice.

"W-Well, my lad-" the principle started to say but was rudely interrupted by the girl that was sitting across from him that slammed her fists down against the hard, wooden desk.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled while leaning in towards the principle's face. The principle shrinks back into his chair and started to tremble at the sudden violent aura coming from the girl.

"I-I-I'm…sorry…I didn't… real-" he started to say but stop mid-sentence when he heard loud noise that came from outside the door. Jasmine realized the noise that he heard came from her. She accidently moved her feet a little too hard and knocked over the broom that was left behind from the janitor. She squealed silently and got to her feet as fast as her body would let her but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. Just about when she was starting to run, she felt a small but strong hand grab her around the ankle and prevented her from escaping.

"Well-Well-Well…look at what we have here…a little eavesdropper…" the girl said while looking at Jasmine with pure hatred. "Oh-wait…not only an eavesdropper but my little "sister" that stabbed me in the back, literally!" she yelled into Jasmine's face.

"WHAT! I didn't stab you in the back…your inconsiderate boss did!" Jasmine talked back at the formable dressed girl. Not only was this girl rich but she had her own dojo too; she also was very excellent in close ranged combat and had a little of ninjit-su training that she learned from her boss. She was very thin and frail like she could break in half if you accidently breathed on her a little too hard, but besides her frail body she was very smart and cunning when it came around to strategy in battles. The only name that fitted this young girl was the nickname her boss gave her, "cold-hearted demon." But the name that Jasmine knew her by was Elizabeth or Lisa Misaki, her twin but younger sister. The young girl started to dig her nails into Jasmine's skin, making Jasmine cry out in pain. "W-What are you…doing here…?" Jasmine said between largely inhaled breaths.

"THAT…is none of your business…" Lisa said between gritted teeth still holding onto Jasmine's leg except this time she dug even harder taking a chunk of skin out of Jasmine's leg. "I could ask you the same thing…my _darling_!"

"L-Let g-gooo of m-my leg…" Jasmine screamed into Lisa's face. Jasmine started to kick and swing her legs about that eventually connected with Lisa's head and arms, giving her the escape she needed. Once Lisa loosened her grip, Jasmine stumbled to her feet and took off not caring about her injuries and not knowing if Lisa was following her trail. She ran out of the school building as fast as she could, near the steps she looked behind her back and saw that Lisa was just standing in the exact same spot when she took off running.

"You're just going to let her go!?" the principle asked Lisa with a shocked expression on his face.

"Trust me…" Lisa said with a menacing smile that went ear to ear while wiping her nails clean of Jasmine's blood, skin and a little bit of green liquid. "She's not going anywhere soon…."

At this point Jasmine didn't care about her "sister" anymore. She just turned back around and tried to run all the way home but was stopped by April and the constant shockwaves of pain whenever she slammed her right leg down onto the ground when she was running. When April was close enough to hear her, Jasmine tried to tell her what had just happened to her. But all she could say was "A-A-Apri-i-l-lll….h-he..lp…me-e…." before she fell to the ground from the pain and exhaustion. April immediately came to Jasmine's side and tries to stop the blood that was coming from the wound in her leg.

"OH MY GOSH, JASMINE! How did this happen to your leg? And who did it?" April asked Jasmine while putting all of her weight into Jasmine's leg injury. No response came from Jasmine, she was just lying there, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. "JASMINE!" April screamed still trying to stop the blood flow coming from her leg. "Come _ON_! Don't do this to me! _JASMINE, Wake UP_, _Please_!" April screamed again but this time it was louder and tears where starting to stream down her face. "Please…."

April didn't know what to do, she was scared and horrified by the way Jasmine wasn't responding to any of her screams. She knows that she just met Jasmine today but she felt like she's known her all of her life, even though that was impossible. All of the sudden her T-phone started to ring, startling April. She answered it with a quick "HELLO!" startling the other person who was on the other side. It was Leo, it suddenly dawned on April, she could have Leo come and help her. "LEO! I need your help right away…it's an emergency!"April cried into her phone.

Judging by the urgency in April's voice, he knew something wasn't quite right. "Okay, just stay put I'm on my way," Leo told April in a calming and soothing voice.

"O-ok…just please hurry…Jasmine's hurt…" April responded in a small, scared voice.

"Alright I'm coming as fast as I can!" Leo said while running out of the safety of his home. He hung up his T-phone and started to sprint with all of his might. But he couldn't help but wonder who this Jasmine girl was and why would April ask for his help for a human when she knew that our identity was supposed to be a secret. Unless….no it couldn't be…. Leo ran even faster knowing now that the girl he had just met two nights ago could be in danger.

Jasmine still wasn't responding to the comments that April was saying to her. The bleeding has stopped now but she has lost a lot of blood and it was all over her and April. Not only that but Jasmine's wound wasn't any normal wound, there was green ooze coming out of it almost has if someone had tried to poison her. April kept wiping the ooze away but more would just replace the stuff that she had just wiped off. "What in the world happened to you?" April asked herself while trying anything that would help her friend's injury. There was a loud "clank" that came from behind April.

"Alright…I'm her-" Leo started to say but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the horrible scene that was in front of him. He shook himself out of his trance and quickly came to April and Jasmine's aid. "We need to get her back to the lair so Donnie and Splinter can have a good look at her wounds," Leo said to April but she didn't hear him, she was still in shock by what just happened to her friend. "April snap out of it! This is no time to panic, okay?" he said with sincerity.

"Y-Yeah…you're right, Leo." April said while trying to clear her head. "Let's go!"

Both Leo and April carried Jasmine's body down into the sewers where they would take her to the lair and have Donnie and Splinter treat her wounds. When they had almost reached their destination, April asked Leo, "How are you gonna' explain this to master Splinter?"

"I don't know, April…I really don't know…" Leo responded in a small voice trying to figure out how all of this happened to Jasmine and why.

When they entered the lair Splinter immediately came to their aid. While Leo was talking to April on the T-phone earlier, Splinter had overheard part of the situation and immediately took action. Splinter told April and Leo to set Jasmine down gently onto the small ledge that was their couch. They did what they were told and April took a step back to give Splinter and Leo the space they needed to help treat Jasmine's wounds.

"Leo, can you go get your brother, Donatello, and also bring the first aid kit with you," Splinter told his oldest son.

"Hai, Sensei…" Leo quickly responded. He got up right away and went to go find his younger brother and the first aid kit.

While Leo was looking for his brother, Splinter looked over Jasmine's wounds. He sighed and shook his head slightly at the sight of the injuries that was inflicted onto Jasmine. "Who did this to this young girl?" Splinter asked April.

"I-I'm not sure, she came up to me and tried to explain everything but she passed out before she could tell me. U-Ummm….master Splinter will Jasmine be okay?" April responded quietly to Splinter's question. Before Splinter could respond Donnie came into the room carrying the first aid kit with him and Leo with the rest of his siblings following quickly behind him.

"Okay, what are we dealing with?" Donnie asked no in particular.

"She has two wounds, one on her hand and the other on her right leg, the one on her leg has something green oozing out of it." April answered Donnie's question with some confidence.

"…okay…let's get started…" Donnie said while getting some supplies that he needed out of the first aid kit. "First, I need Mikey to go get some hot water, Raph, can go get some clean towels, Leo, you can help me mix this antidote for the poison, April…" April just stared at Donnie while she waited for an order that she could carry out. "Y-You can…stay right beside her…in case she wakes up when we are treating her wounds." April just shook her head up and down, understanding that if Jasmine woke up while they were treating her wounds, she might freak out by the turtles appearance. She sat down right beside Jasmine's head while the turtles and Splinter worked on her injuries. Soon after they got done treating her wounds, April fell asleep from the constant worrying and exhaustion that went on during that day.

A couple of days later, Jasmine still hasn't woken up ever since that horrific event that happened to her after school. Everyday Leo would come into her room that they had cleaned up earlier and put her into so she could recover and checked up on her. But nothing has changed, absolutely nothing. The only thing that has changed was the healing process of her wounds on the first day after the treatment. Jasmine's wounds were healing up pretty nicely but she still hasn't woken up from her deep slumber. Leo and the others were starting to get anxious and was wondering if she'll ever wake up from her slumber. Leo has even tried talking to her while she laid there, sleeping. He talked about the things that have been going on in New York City ever since the incident but he wasn't even sure if that will work because she hasn't even met Leo before this. So how could she wake up just by the sound of his voice…but…even if it's a slight chance, he was still going to try his hardest. No matter what, he wanted to be by her side when she woke up even if it means missing his favorite TV show, his training, and most importantly his evening patrols with his brothers. He will stay by her side…Forever…

Ok…I know what you're thinking: Why did this happen!? Will she ever wake up!? And most importantly, This isn't the last chapter, right!? …to answer the first two questions you'll just have to wait and see :happybounce: … and to answer the last question OF COURSE there's gonna be more chapters, I wouldn't just end it like that; that would be cruel…anyways I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter and that you will stay with this story cause' like I said before there's gonna be more chapters after this one ^^ Please COMMENT! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four – Putting the Pieces Together**_

"_Jasmine…"_

"_Jasmine…Wake up…"said a soothing, female voice._

"_It's time to find out who you really are….."it said._

"_W-Wha….who's there!? Show Yourself!" Jasmine yelled out into the dark oblivion. She did a complete 360 degree turn, trying to figure out where she was. All around her was nothing but pitch black darkness that could swallow her whole if she didn't focus on the small light that was floating above her head. The small, golden orb was just floating, silently, giving off a small ring of light that drove away the darkness that is trying to take her down. "…Huh…what is….that?" _

"…_Come on, Jasmine…..your friends are waiting for you to wake up….." the small orb whispered into her head._

"_How do-o you know my name…?" Jasmine said in a small voice. "W-What do you want from me?" _

"_If you wake up….you will find out in time what your true potential is…." It replied. "But….I'm warning you that the information you will seek in the future….is not the information you will want to hear….so be careful with what you wish for….or someone might pay the consequences for that one desire…."The orb started to fade away. _

"_H-H-Hey….WAIT! What do you mean by 'who I actually am' and what 'information' are you talking about?" Jasmine yelled at the orb as it was fading away. _

"_Just remember who your true friends are and you will be just fine…." The orb whispered back completely disregarding Jasmine's questions. "You are truly your father's daughter….take care, my young one…."After it whispered the last word it completely vanished leaving Jasmine in the cold darkness, not sure on what just happened._

"…_It almost sounded like…my mom when it said the last sentence….but why would she come back….as an orb…" Jasmine thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by the loud screech that sounded like metal scraping against metal. She heard it coming from somewhere in the vast darkness. "W-W-What was t-that…?" she whimpered. Jasmine was trying to find out where the noise was coming from but before she could figure it out she heard it again but this time it was closer than before. She started to freak out even more making it so that she couldn't think straight; all she could think about was if she was going to make it out alive or not. _

_She started to run in the other direction trying to get away from whatever was trying to find her. But no matter how hard or fast she was running the thing was always behind her, never slowing down or speeding up. She could feel it's warm breath on her neck, sending waves of shivers down her spine. She could feel her legs giving out from the excessive running making her stumble but she kept her footing. But after a few minutes of this her left knee finally gave out sending her face first toward the ground. Jasmine let out a cry of pain when her body slammed and hit the ground hard, leaving her winded. Regarding the pain and lack of oxygen she quickly turned around, finally seeing the creature for the first time. The creature was nothing to laugh at, it was about 10 feet tall with full body armor covering most of its body preventing anything from piercing its flesh. It gave off a strong stench of rotting flesh making Jasmine gag whenever it took a step closer to her. _

_As it took another step forward, something gave off a quick flash of light from behind the creature making Jasmine look past it. She started to scoot further back from it when she realized what it was, a double-headed ax. The weapon was no ordinary weapon; as the creature stumbled forward, green slime would fall off of the ax and splatter onto the ground leaving a trail of holes behind it like it was some form of acid. Jasmine whimpered at the sight of it and tried to flee, but she couldn't move a muscle. She started to panic, she kicked and pulled at whatever was holding her down to the ground but it was no use. _

_Next thing she knew the creature was right in front of her, looming over her, casting its shadow across her body. As it swung its ax around getting ready to strike she could see red, bloody stains splattered all over it. She couldn't breathe; whenever she tried to her lungs wouldn't respond leaving her light headed and breathless. "This is it…." She thought. "…I'm going to die…." As she thought of this, her life literally flashed before her eyes. She remembered her family getting together for parties and hanging out with her best friends on the weekends back in Indiana; wishing she had just a little more time so she could see them one last time, but she knew it was already too late. _

_She waited for the blow to come but the deadly strike didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing that she was no longer in the dark abyss but was now in a brightly lit throne room, or what was left of it anyways. She couldn't believe her eyes, a minute ago she was literally on her death bed waiting to be sliced in half by a half-dead medieval knight and next thing she knew…POOF!...the dark abyss was replaced by these beautiful ancient ruins. Still fazed by the change of events, she slowly walked down the steps leading into the middle of the room. Even though it was in ruins she could tell where certain things went like the two chairs on the other side had to have been the King and Queen's throne. And there were at least five pillars that stood in a row on each side making a tunnel effect as you walked down the stairs. But the most intriguing thing of all was the giant mural that was carved into the floor in the middle of the room. _

_Jasmine walked up to it, totally speechless by the detail of the writing and pictures that was painted or carved into the marble floor. Although there were missing chunks from it, she got the basic idea of what was going on in the pictures. The mural showed the history of the ancient civilization and how it came to rule over this part of the land. Not only that but it also showed a very disturbing "dooms day" prophecy but she could only get the first part of the prophecy leaving her very confused. At the very top there was also an ancient text stating, "When the four main elements have been untied and have been given to the rightful heir then and only then can the 'four sword' return to its rightful place in our dimension…but be warned when the sword is taken out of its shrine not only will our most sacred power will finally be free but the most feared man alive will rise and …." All of the sudden the text was cut off because a huge chunk was taken out of the mural and was lost in time._

"_What!? That's it…what happen to the rest of the prophecy? And who is this man…? Why does this sound a little familiar to me?" Jasmine said while trying to find the rest of the mural. All of the sudden there was a loud boom, startling Jasmine out of her thought process along with a small flock of birds that flew off into the sky. Jasmine, still remembered the earlier incident, went to hide behind the two throne chairs that were sitting behind the magnificent mural. There was another loud crash but this time it was coming from the top of the stairs where Jasmine had just entered a moment ago. Next thing she knew there was a blinding, bright white flash that left several black dots dancing in Jasmine's vision. She blinked away the dots and peeked around the Queen's chair, she gasped and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was turtle, not the normal sized but a human sized walking on two legs turtle! She wasn't sure on how long she was staring at this turtle but when she did stop she noticed peculiar things that normal people wouldn't have seen, but then again this wasn't a normal situation. Judging by the way he walks, Jasmine could tell he held some type of authority and would do anything to help someone if they were in danger. Not only that but he also had two swords strapped to his back; even from a distance Jasmine could tell they were katanas, the traditional Japanese sword. He also had a bright blue bandana tightly wrapped around his eyes making it hard to see his eyes within the folds of the fabric. _

_The turtle started to walk towards the center of the room where the mural was located. Still amazed by her discovery Jasmine leaned forward a little but she didn't realize that the chair wasn't very heavy, resulting the chair to make a loud scraping noise against the floor making Jasmine silently inhale. She peeked around the corner of the chair again to see if he was still standing there but the spot where the turtle was standing was empty. She silently cursed herself for making such a racket, giving her location away. When she thought she was in the clear she heard metal scraping against fabric before the cold, sharp blade was pointed at her face. Jasmine jumped at the sudden hostility coming from the turtle, she started to walk backwards away from him towards the stairs but on the way she accidently fell into a large crater in the floor. She screamed from the sudden jolt of movement, while she was falling she thought she could hear the turtle yell "NOO!" but at the moment she didn't care about him. She tried to control her body but she ended up flipping through the cold air. At one moment or another the scene around her started to change first it was the same stone that was also in the throne room but about a fourth of the way down it got too hard for her to see her surroundings. She couldn't even see her owns hands that were in front of her face. Her throat started to hurt from all of the screaming she was doing. But before she could find out where she was, she saw the ground rising up towards her, fast. She didn't know what to do so she just kept screaming her head off. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her final breath. _

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jasmine jolted up from her warm bed, while she kept screaming until she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She frantically put her hands onto her face, forehead, and other parts of her body to make sure that she was still alive and breathing. When she was finally convinced that she was perfectly fine, Jasmine sighed with relief. Suddenly, she heard someone quietly snoring coming from opposite side of the room, still foggy from her dream, Jasmine shook the blankets off of her body and tried to stand up but ended up falling back down on the bed. That's when she saw her right leg; the whole bottom part of her leg was wrapped up in white bandages. She still couldn't believe that her injury she received from her sister was that bad. She just kept staring at her leg, completely forgetting about the vision she just had, until the quiet snoring snapped her out of her trance. She groaned from the slight pain coming from her calf as she stretched out her leg, trying to stand up again. Halfway up she stumbled over herself from the sudden sift of weight. When she could finally stand up straight, she looked around the room and realized that she had no clue what so ever on earth where she was at.

She could tell that this room wasn't originally designed for someone to sleep in; in fact it barely gave her enough room to lie down. There were several boxes pushed up against the wall, stacked dangerously too high, waiting for someone to fall down onto the floor or to hit the wall too hard making an avalanche of boxes. Her attention was drawn towards the shadowy part of the room, she thought she could hear the snoring coming from that area but she wasn't entirely sure. She silently crept half limped towards that part of the room making sure the floor didn't creek too much under her weight. But unfortunately, when she was just about to enter the shadows her right leg decided to give away under her weight. She yelped as her knee hit the floor hard causing several shockwaves of pain shooting up and down her leg making her shrink to the ground cradling her right leg to her chest. "Ow…O-owww..." she groaned while lying on the floor waiting for the pain to go away. She laid there for a couple of minutes, while realizing that the snoring had stopped and now the room was dead silent. Jasmine could literally get a knife and slice the tension in the air or was it awkwardness. Anyways, Jasmine stood back up and said, "W-Who's there? If you come any closer you will regret it because I know some martial arts and I will kick your butt…" she looks down at her leg and adds, "well I'll try to…but _that's_ not the point!"

"C-Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you…" the voice from the shadows said.

"Okay…but then if that's the case, why are you still in the shadows?" Jasmine asked the unknown person. "And where am I?"

"W-well let just say you might not like what you see once I step out of the shadows…and for the second question you're in the 'guest' room in our lair that is located in the sewers…" the person said with little or no confidence.

"WHAT! In the _sewers_, how did I get here?" Jasmine asked.

"W-well how about we go out into the kitchen and I will try to tell you everything." The ominous person replied.

"Alright…but doesn't that require for you to leave the shadows?" Jasmine asked with a hint of confusion.

"U-Uh…yeah it does…soo…when I do step out please don't freak out by my appearance…promise?" he said.

"…Y-yeah I promise…" Jasmine said while trying to figure out why he was acting this way.

A couple of minutes have passed by while Jasmine waited for the person in the shadows to revel himself. Just as Jasmine was going to give up, she heard some rustling noises coming from within the shadows. The rustling died down and then there was nothing. "U-umm can you turn around…" he said.

"Sure…" Jasmine said as she started to turn around. "But if I may ask…is this necessary and why?"

"Uhhh…yeah sure…" he replied to her question. "I'll tell you when to turn around, ok?"

"Yeah…"Jasmine said while waiting some more until he said he was ready for her to turn around. She heard some more rustling noises until they completely stopped giving her a kind of a heads up for what's coming next.

He sighs and says, "Ok you can turn around now…" Jasmine slowly turned around keeping her head down, not sure on what she was going to see. She first looked at the ground still keeping her head down until two large green feet come into view. Confused, Jasmine started to raise her gaze and found out that the two feet were connected to two green legs and so on. She raised her gaze even more stopping at the top of the newcomer's face. Her jaw dropped pretty much all the way to the floor; she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she just couldn't. It was like her mind was just literally blown up into tiny little fragments. At first, Jasmine was just standing there staring at him as if she stared at him long enough he might just disappear into thin air but he didn't. The next thing she knew, she was backing up slowly and yelled, "OH…MY…GOSH! This _cannot_ be happening, it just can't! I mean, you are…"

"A turtle…yeah, I know…" he sighed, interrupting Jasmine.

"…impossible…" Jasmine finished her sentence while pointing at the newcomer with a shaky hand. "How can this be!? I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming right now soo…how can he be here when I just saw you literally two minutes ago in _my_ dream!?"

"W-wait…WHAT!?" he said now a little confused by her comment. "What did you just say?" Jasmine didn't hear him this time, she just kept rambling on how this was impossible and how that she's got to be dreaming but she didn't feel like she was dreaming at all. "Hellooo?" She still didn't hear him and this time she was on the floor, flaying her arms about in absolute defeat. While she was doing that, the newcomer decided to sit down onto the floor and waited on Jasmine until she was ready to talk. "Well this didn't turn out the way I thought it would…" he thought to himself.

"Ok..Ok…" Jasmine sighs and smooths down her ruffled hair and clothes. "I'm good now…I think…"

"Now that's been settled would you like to explain to me on what just happened," he said while folding his arms.

"Yeah…yeah…I explain everything but first things first, you still haven't told me your name yet!" Jasmine said with a smile. "Oh…and mine is Jasmine Misaki, I'm a transfer student from Indiana so I'm still new to this place."

"…I'm Leonardo Hamato…but most people call me Leo…" Leo said after some thought.

"Ohhh…soo that's your name, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Leo," Jasmine said while holding out her hand.

"Likewise…so could you please tell me what just happen just ten seconds ago, and why was I in _your_ dream?" Leo asked Jasmine while he shook her hand and was still trying to figure out why she didn't freak out like most people in New York City usually do."

"Ok…first of all, I'm not exactly sure why you were in my dream I just remember you being there," Jasmine replied. "Except in my dream you had two katana blades strapped to your back until you were holding one in your hand, point first, at my face. To be honest _I'm_ not even sure why you appeared there too. But if you have any clues on this please fill me in cause' I am sooo confused."

"…Huh…that's weird now that you mention that, I do distinctly remember something that was simi-" Leo said but was loudly interrupted by his youngest brother, Mikey; when he slammed the door open as he entered the room.

"HEY GUYS, SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE!" Mikey yelled behind his back.

Both Jasmine and Leo jumped from the sudden commotion that came from Mikey. "What are you doing here, Mikey? And why aren't you training with Raphael?" Leo asked his brother with a stern voice.

"I was just checking up on you guys, since you haven't really left this room since we put her in here. Oh and I kind of made Raph mad by catching him talking to his pet turtle again," Mikey responded to Leo's questions. Just as Mikey was finishing his sentence three more people came into the room making it even more cramped than it was before.

"So this is the girl that kept everyone up late at night, trying to wake you up so we could finally get some answers," the turtle with the red mask said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Cut her some slack Raph, she just got her leg cut up by some evil person," the taller, purple masked turtle said to his brother.

"You know what would cheer this girl up right away!" the one with the orange mask that barged into the room first said. "PEPPERONI PIZZA!"

"MIKEY!" all three turtles said at the same time making the one called Mikey smile awkwardly and slowly walked out of the room.

"This is not the time for pizza, Mikey!" Leo said sternly while turning towards Jasmine. "Oh and if you were wondering who these guys are well…they are my brothers, the one with a hot-headed temper is Raphael or Raph, the taller one with the purple mask is Donatello or Donnie, he is also the brains of this group, and lastly there's Michelangelo or Mikey in the orange mask and he is not the brightest person you met either," Leo said making sure that she knew who she was dealing with.

"Thanks and it nice to meet you guys! And since you mentioned food can we get something to eat cause' I'm starving over here…" Jasmine said shyly.

"OH YEAH! Told you guys she would be hungry after that lonnggg nap!" Mikey said with triumph. "Soo Pepperoni pizza it is…"

"Umm…can you get a pineapple pizza too, please-" Jasmine said. All four turtles turned around and looked at her funny. "W-What!? You never had pineapple pizza before? Man…and I thought I lived under a rock…err…no offense…" She said while blushing slightly from all of the attention she was getting.

"OK…one pineapple pizza coming up…" Mikey said still unsure of this new pizza flavor. As Mikey was going to the kitchen to order some pizza, Leo helped Jasmine hobble over into the main area that held the TV and all of the other fun games that they have. As Leo helped Jasmine sit down, he noticed the necklace that she was wearing. It had three pendants, the one in the middle was blue and kind of looked like a tear, the one on the right side was green and looked like a spiral, and lastly the one on the left was red that kind of looked like a flame. All of the pendants had little bit of gold wire twirled around them and the pendants were also made of glass. Leo sat down next to Jasmine and began to wonder why she had a dream about _him _and for some reason that necklace she was wearing started to look really familiar to him as well. At the thought of this, Leo started to realize that this might just be the beginning of a whole new adventure not only for him and Jasmine but for the rest of his family as well.

**YAY! I'm done…well sort of ^^; anyways I hope you enjoyed this new chapter that I made cause' I know I did =D lol well…if you have any corrections for me please just tell me cause' I would love to fix them ^^ so Please COMMENT! XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five – Putting the Pieces Together, Part Two**_

White, small puffs of steam rolled off the pizza as Jasmine opened the box. Jasmine's mouth started to water as the smell of the pizza wafted up her nose making her stomach twist and growl with hunger. She picked a slice up and out of the box, moving it towards her mouth. She gulped down the first piece and then ate one more but ate it more slowly this time so she wouldn't get sick from eating it too fast. Once she finished her last piece, Master Splinter entered the room carrying an empty plate in his hands.

"So let me get this straight, you were just having an average teenage life when all of the sudden these dreams kept popping up and invaded your mind. And ever since you moved to New York City these dreams got even worse and more vivid than before," Leo asked Jasmine. "And you have no clue on how your life was before you were ten years old, right?"

"Yeah…well…sort of, there are some details that I can remember but they are all fuzzy and blurry. And some of my memories I can't even remember, like someone put a big magic block in my head so I couldn't access those memories. And the weirdest part is this necklace that I have, sometimes it glows whenever I get angry or frustrated at something, as if the necklace is physically connected to my emotions."

"Hmm…that is one weird necklace you got there…" Leo said while crossing his arms trying to figure out the new information he got from Jasmine.

"Yeah, and what's even weirder is that in the recent dream that I had, the one you were in-" Jasmine stopped mid-sentence while turning her head and looked at the shocked faces coming from the other turtles. "Wha-what?" she said while blushing slightly from the sudden expressions she was getting from the turtles.

"You had a dream about _Leo_!" Mikey teased Jasmine while leaning over the kitchen counter, with his head nearly five inches from her face.

"Y-Yeah, b-but it wasn't like_ that_…" Jasmine said as she waved her hands back in forth in denial while getting redder by the second. "I-I mean…umm…how do I explain this without digging myself further into the hole I'm already in…" she said half to herself.

"AWWW! You hav-" Mikey tried to say but was immediately interrupted by Jasmine as she slapped her hand onto his mouth trying to prevent him from revealing her secret.

"MIKEY!" Jasmine yelled while keeping her hand on his mouth. Mikey shook her hand loose and tried to reveal her secret again but this time he was staying away from Jasmine's grasp.

"Jasmine got a cru-" Mikey started to sing but was immediately struck by a flying plate that sent him falling to the ground. He stood back up, rubbed his head where he got hit and walked back to the kitchen counter. "Ok…who through the plate?"

Everybody turned and looked at the now flustered Jasmine. "Hmm…I think you can figure that one out on your own, Mikey," Raph said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mikey! I told you to stop that nonsense!" Jasmine yelled at Mikey still denying her secret while shaking her fist at him. She sighed and sat back down with red, puffed up cheeks, crossing her arms in the process. "Anyways…let's move on, now that has been settled." While all of this was going on, Leo was just sitting there staring at his brother and Jasmine, completely clueless on what just happened.

"Sooo…Jasmine, when did all of this stuff started to happen to you?" Leo asked Jasmine still unsure on the awkward event that just took place.

Jasmine stared at him for a minute, while collecting her thoughts. "Well…at first it started out like this…." Jasmine said.

(_Flashback_)

_ Jasmine was walking in downtown Middlebury; it was getting dark as she silently walked along the side of the road. She was heading towards the small grocery store that her father sent her to so she could get the supplies that he needed for dinner that night. But when she got about two blocks away from her destination she spotted a young girl in a dark cloak, walking towards her. The dark, small figure walked very smoothly as if she was gliding across the evening breeze. As she got closer to Jasmine, she smoothly moved her hand into her pocket as she just realized how cold it was getting. But what really surprised Jasmine was the three dark figures that were following this young girl as if they were making sure she wouldn't do anything suspicious. Just as Jasmine was going to pass the odd group, the young girl bumped into Jasmine causing her to lose the small list of things that she needed to get for her father. _

_ "HEY! What did you do that for…?" Jasmine started to say but lost her words when she saw the young girl's condition. The hood that the girl was wearing fell, showing her boney face. Not only that but as Jasmine looked closer she could tell that this girl was way too small for her age as if her parents didn't have enough food to keep her fit. Her hair was light brown with natural blond highlights but her hair was so greasy and dirty that you could barely see the highlights. Her face had dirt smeared all over it, her lips were dry as the desert, and the worst thing of all was her eyes. She looked at Jasmine with the saddest, most desperate plea Jasmine had ever seen. At that moment Jasmine knew something wasn't right, but unfortunately the three figures that were following this girl were now suddenly behind Jasmine, looming over her like she was their prey. _

_ "Go no further, this place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place, we have been seen in this place by you so this is not a place that will be left by you" the closest figure said. They pushed Jasmine to the ground making her hit her head onto the hard, cold concrete. Completely dazed, Jasmine stood back up while trying to fight off these people making her very dizzy almost making her fall back down onto the ground. When she regained her balance, the small girl and the three figures were gone. Not a trace was left behind by them like nothing even occurred here. Jasmine did a complete 360, trying to find any clue on where the girl disappeared to. Jasmine sighed and went to go pick up her list where it fluttered about ten feet away from it original spot. As she bent down to pick the small paper up, her vision began to blur, and she passed out. Next thing she knew, she was in her bedroom, laying on top of her bed in her dad's house. All she could remember was the girl bumping into her and the three tall dark figures. She groaned when she tried to sit up, causing her father to come to her aid. _

_ "Easy there…if you sit up too quickly you might black out again," Jasmine's father gently told her as he was helping her to sit up right. _

_ "Dad…" Jasmine croaked. "How did I get here? Cause' the last thing I remember I was near the grocery store."_

_ "Yeah, you were…but after about an hour or so I started to worry when you didn't return home, so I set out and went to go look for you," her dad replied._

_ "Ohh…sorry I couldn't get the supplies you needed for dinner…" Jasmine apologized quietly while hanging her head in despair._

_ "Ohh that's quiet alright…all that matters right now is your safety, ok?" her father said in a soothing voice while stroking her head gently._

_ "Okay…" Jasmine whispered while yawning._

_ "Why don't you get some sleep, you had a long night," her dad said._

_ "Okay, goodnight daddy, I love you," Jasmine said wile rubbing her eyes, sleepily._

_ "Goodnight, sweet pea and I love you too," he said while tucking her in. He gently kissed her on the forehead and silently walked out of her bedroom, turning off the light on the way. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she thought about the strange event that happened that evening. After a couple of hours she dozed off into a deep sleep._

"And after that I started to have these dreams non-stop, and for some reason I have this feeling that it might have something to do with the girl that bumped into me that night," Jasmine said to no one in particular.

"Hmm…are you _sure_ that the dreams started right after this particular event?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, in fact I'm positive," Jasmine replied. "And now that I think about it, those three figures that I saw, they all looked the same as if they were triplets or something…" Just as Jasmine said that, everyone in the room went dead silent, even Spike stopped eating his leaf that Raph gave to him. If you would have dropped a pin in that room at that moment you could have heard it a mile away.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Is there pizza sauce on my face or something?" Jasmine asked the stunned group. Jasmine started messing with her face making sure there was nothing on it. "_Okay_, guys! What am I missing here, cause' clearly there is something that you guys know and I'm just sitting here, completely clueless. SO please someone tell me what the heck is going on here!" Donnie snapped out of his trance and went to go stand by Jasmine.

"Ok, we will tell you the details but…first tell us what the three guys looked like and this is very important so try to remember every detail, if you can." Donne told Jasmine.

"Huh? Well, alright but I still don't get why you want to know this, I mean there just a group of guys and-" Jasmine said.

"_JUST_ get _ON_ with it already!" Raph yelled impatiently while interrupting Jasmine by slamming his fists down onto the counter.

"Ohh, right, sorry…" Jasmine apologized. "Well the guy in the front was really tall, he had a black tailor suit on with a black tie and his hair was black and cut short close to his head. And the other guys…well, they looked exactly like the first guy, which is really weird."

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Donnie said after Jasmine finished describing the men.

"Okay, I have one more question for you, when the first guy talked was it normal as in everyday kind of normal speech," Leo asked Jasmine.

"Umm…no…I don't think so, they kind of talked like they didn't have English as their first language, why?" Jasmine asked.

"Well…you see…those guys, from the sound of it…are the Kraang or Kraang droids…and well, how do I put this…they're not from this dimension…" Leo tried to explain to Jasmine without freaking her out.

"And?" Jasmine asked.

"And what?" Leo responded back.

"There's more right? I mean there has to be…you 're hiding something and I can see it," Jasmine said with a hint of annoyance while pointing her finger at Leo.

"You might as well tell her everything Leo, or who knows what will happen," Raph said while observing his pet turtle.

"What do you mean by that!?" Jasmine accused Raph.

"Exhibit A," Raph pointed out.

"Hey!" Jasmine pouted.

"That's enough, Raph," Splinter sternly said. "Go head, Leo, she's already involved with this investigation as it is so you can tell her."

"Hai, sensei," Leo replied while trying to figure out how to tell Jasmine the details of the Kraang's plan. "Well…let's see…first of all the Kraang aren't really human beings they are actually evil aliens from a different dimension in robot bodies who are trying to take over our planet…"

"Really!? Wow I didn't see that one coming," Jasmine said. "So why do they talk like…well like robots?"

"We aren't really sure about that either, it's kind of a mystery," Donnie answered Jasmine's question for Leo.

"Huh…well, that's probably not your first priority anyway…" Jasmine said. "Whelp, I think I'm gonna go watch some TV so I can clear my head a little cause' this is a lot to take in." Jasmine slowly limped out of the room towards her destination.

"Well, she took that better than most people," Donnie said while sitting in the spot where Jasmine was just sitting.

"Yeah, I know right?" Mikey said while holding his hands behind his back.

Miiikeyy…What do you have behind your back…?" Leo asked him suspiciously.

"Huh…oh, nothing…well except THIS!" Mikey replied while throwing a water balloon at Donnie, hitting him right in the face. "OH Yeah! I still gots it!" Donnie growled as water ran down his face and then chased after Mikey making sure he will regret doing that to him.

WHOOO! I'm all done with this chapter! YEAH! *fist pumps* Anyways, sry for the delay I had a little problem called writer's block -_- CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! *shakes fist* Ahem…soo I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it so ENJOY! :3 And of course there is more to come ^^ chapter six here I come! XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six – A Moment Alone**_

_(TV)_

"_ZAAPPP!" went the ray gun as it hit Captain Ryan._

"_AHHH! The panic-cons hit me with an anxiety ray!We are all going to die! And I think I left the food replicater on! What if the ship burns down!?" Captain Ryan says fearfully while cradling his head._

Jasmine squeezed the pillow she had in her lap tighter as she watched the TV, waiting to see what would happen next. When she left the kitchen earlier she could hear all of the commotion that was going on once she sat down in the other room. Not to mention when Mikey decided to do his little joke on Donnie.

"AHHHHH! Jasmine, help me! I'm being attacked by Donnie!" Mikey screamed at Jasmine as he ran by her while being chased by the now furious Donnie.

"I think you are on your own this time, Mikey!" Jasmine yelled back at Mikey while laughing out loud. "You think you would learn by now!"

"Nah! This is…ow…so…ow…worth it!" Mikey said as Donnie hit him with his wooden staff.

"How has your leg been feeling since the attack?" Leo asked Jasmine as he walked into the room and went to go sit down right next to her.

"Huh? Oh…umm…it's alright I guess…I mean it still hurts when I walk on it a little bit but other than that I'm pretty good, and not to mention I probably might not be here if it weren't for you and your brothers…and April, of course." Jasmine replied while turning off the TV and turned to face Leo.

"That's good to hear…hey…I got to tell you something, it's about the dream that you told me earlier but-" Leo started to say but was interrupted by April running in while cradling her arms, looking terrified. Leo looked at Jasmine giving her a worried look, Jasmine just shrugged her shoulders not sure on what had happened to April. He got up and walked towards April but his mind was still on the conversation he wanted with Jasmine. Everyone else ran towards April, except Jasmine because of her injury, concerned for April's safety as she stepped down the stairs into the lair.

"What happened April? You okay?" Donnie asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine I just got chased by some Kraang droids but lucky I lost them on the way here…but it was still a little scary not knowing if I would get caught or not…." April said with a shaky voice trying to sound strong but failed in the end.

"Well at least you got here safe…but we better check what's going on with the Kraang to see if they are making any plans," Donnie said.

"Yeah, you right Donnie, we better go top-side and check it out, but how about you guys go on ahead without me, I'll catch up with you later I got to do something first," Leo said to the other three turtles.

The other three turtles nodded their heads in agreement and ran out into the tunnels, to find a manhole cover so they could go top-side. Leo sighed while turning around and went to go stand in front of Jasmine. He squatted down so that he could see her face to face. Jasmine waited patiently for Leo to say something with a small smile and warm eyes; as Leo looked at Jasmine he noticed golden flecks danced a crossed her eyes that wasn't there before making him take in a breath from Jasmine's beauty.

"Leo? You okay?" Jasmine asked with concern.

"Huh…yeah," Leo said as he snapped out of his trance. "Jasmine, what I said earlier about telling you something, well how about later, when everybody else is asleep we can talk about it then, is that okay?" Leo asked Jasmine gently.

"Yeah, that's totally fine, so I'll be waiting for you till' then," Jasmine said with a sweet smile. When Leo saw that smile his heart skipped a beat, he loved it when she smiled like that, it made him feel like she actually cared for him even though he was a mutant. Then he did the unexpected, something he thought that he would never do to anyone but Jasmine completely changed his mind and actions, Leo slowly leaned in and gently kissed Jasmine on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon," Leo said as he stood back up and started to walk towards the exit.

"Okay…." Jasmine said quietly while blushing a lot until her whole face was red as a tomato, not sure on what to say or do. Once Leo left, April ran towards Jasmine squealing with excitement and joy.

"I can't believe he just did that, Jasmine!" April squealed completely forgetting about the whole incident with the Kraang. Jasmine just sat there staring at the floor, not sure on what to do. "JASMINE! Snap out of it!"

"Huh…Wha…?" Jasmine said as she slowly came out of her trance.

"I said I can't believe he just did that, I mean I never thought Leo would do something so bold and sweet!" April said while shaking Jasmine back and forth, making Jasmine get dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Apr-April! Please stop it…if you don't…I might get…sick," Jasmine tried to say without losing her lunch in the process.

"Ohh…sorry," April said while letting go of Jasmine. "So why do you think he did that?"

"I-I'm not sure but…" Jasmine trailed off as she thought about it. "Umm…April, this is hard to admit and a little embarrassing to say but…I might have…a little crush…on Leo. And when he did that…it just made…my feelings get even stronger than before…."

"REALLY!? OH…MY…GOSH! I was not expecting that, when did you start feeling like this?" April squealed again.

"I-I don't know maybe when I saw him on the roof the other night but j-just don't tell anyone, okay? I mean I'm not ready to tell him and I-I thought I could tell you cause' I trust you not to tell anybody…and I mean _anybody_…promise?" Jasmine said while trying to keep a safe distance from April's flaying arms.

"Okay, I promise," April said as she held up three fingers like a girl's scout honor.

"APRIL!" Splinter yelled from the training arena. "It's time for your training."

"Hai, Sensei," April yelled back, she stood up and started to walk towards the dojo but stopped halfway there and turned towards Jasmine. "Ohh and Jasmine, I'm glad you told me this and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, April. That means a lot to me, and maybe once my leg is healed and I can walk properly again, we can go to Muracami's to hang out," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun-" April said but was immediately interrupted by Splinter yelling her name again. "Crap…gotta go, I see you later Jasmine."

"Yeah, I'll see you later…" Jasmine chuckled.

April ran towards the dojo in a rush, hoping she won't get yelled at for being late for her training session. Jasmine sighed and propped her leg back up on a pillow so it could get better circulation. She grabbed another pillow and silently squeezed it thinking about the kiss that Leo gave her. She smiled at the thought and decided that this was the best day of her life, like ever!

Leo caught up with his brothers just as they were climbing out of the manhole. When he walked up to them, Donnie turned around and gave Leo a weird look.

"What?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Nothing, you were just smiling funny when you walked up," Donnie replied.

"I was!?" Leo asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, you were, did you do something that we should know about? Did you do something to Jasmine?" Mikey teased.

"Wha-what? N-no…" Leo said while putting his hand behind his head.

"We can read you like a book, Leo, spill it!" Raph said.

"It's that noticeable, huh…well…how should I put this…." Leo said. "Well…" His three brothers leaned closer to him, waiting impatiently for his response to their questions.

"Well…I might have…kissed Jasmine-" Leo started to say but was interrupted by Mikey.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" Mikey yelled while pumping his fists into the cold air.

"On the forehead…." Leo finished.

"Really!? You did that?" Donnie asked with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" Leo replied.

"Pffttt…so what…." Raph said but as Leo looked over at his hot tempered brother; Raph was smiling more than normal. "Let's go up to the surface, already."

The turtles climbed out of the dark sewers and ran towards the side of a random building. They climbed up to roof so they could get a better view of the sleeping city. Once they got to the top they moved into the shadows and moved swiftly and quickly across the rooftops. About three hours later of searching for the Kraang the group of turtles stopped near a random market store.

"Well we better get back to the lair, it's getting late," Leo told his brothers.

"What!? Why? The Kraang still might be out here," Donnie said Leo.

"You just want to keep looking for April's sake, don't ya?" Raph teased Donnie.

"More like for your _girlfriend_," Mikey teased while poking Donnie.

"Yeah, so what and FYI she a girl and my friend and that doesn't make her my girlfriend!" Donnie yelled at Mikey and Raph.

"Riiight…" Mikey teased.

"Okay you guys, knock it off, let's head back to the lair," Leo told his auguring brothers.

They headed towards a random manhole and gathered around it. Raph took off the cover and hopped into the sewers with Mikey right behind him. Leo was about to jump in after his brothers when Donnie grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Leo, you understand, right? I mean Raph and Mikey don't know how it feels to…." Donnie tried to explain what he was worried about but trailed off in the end. Leo stared at his brother completely understanding what his true conflictions were about.

"Yeah, I understand, you don't have to say anymore, Mikey and Raph are just giving you a hard time because they know that they can," Leo tried to comfort his brother.

Donnie sighed, "I kinda wish that they didn't do that but I know that's not going to happen. Anyways, so it's true you like Jasmine a lot?"

Leo blushed at the sudden change in the subject, "U-umm…." Leo started but ended up looking at his brother which was a mistake. Donnie was looking at his older brother with puppy dog eyes trying to get Leo to tell him the truth. "Uhh…yeah, I do" he said while blushing intensely and put his hand behind his head.

"That's what I thought but I wanted to see if I was right," Donnie said while smiling showing his wide gap in his teeth.

"_Just_, don't tell Raph and Mikey I said that because they most likely won't let it down for months, and I really don't want to deal with that right now," Leo said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean there," Donnie chuckled. "I won't tell them, well not until your ready anyway.

Leo sighs with relief and jumped down into the sewers with Donnie following right behind him. Once the turtles got to the lair they found Jasmine, April, and Splinter sitting in front of the TV talking to each other.

"So that's why you came to New York, I mean I never heard a student randomly changing schools in the middle of the school year," April said.

"Yeah, I really didn't have a choice but I'm glad I came here," Jasmine said with a warm smile. "But I have to admit I really miss my old friends, we had a LOT of fun and crazy moments."

"Yeah, I bet you do…." April said but was cut off by the clicking sound of the returning turtles going through the entrance of the lair.

The turtles walked down the stairs. April stood up and went to go hug Donnie, hoping to cheer him up a little. Leo walked over to Jasmine and sat down next to her. Jasmine looked at him with a worried look not sure if everything was okay or not. Mikey and Raph sat down near Splinter waiting for their sensei to ask about their mission. Jasmine looked around at the turtles and found out the answer to her question by the expressions on their faces.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't find anything," Jasmine said with concern.

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything, absolutely nothing, not a trace of the Kraang," Donnie responded.

"Next time we are out on an evening patrol we keep an eye out for the Kraang," Leo said.

"You guys don't have to do this, you know," April said. "I got here safe and not a scratch on me so I don't see why you guys have to keep looking."

"Yeah, but we need to know why they were chasing after you, there's got to be some reason for their weird behavior," Donnie told April.

"Yeah, but what could that be?" Raph asked no one in particular.

"Who knows…." Leo said.

Everyone dissipated after their small discussion and went to go do what they did best. Jasmine stayed where she was and waited for Leo while he went to go get something. Mikey started to play the pinball machine and Raph went to sit on the hanging tire to read his favorite comic. April followed Donnie back into his lair to help with his newest invention he was working on. Splinter went into his room to meditate for the night. After a while Leo came back with a couple of pillows and a blanket.

"Do you want to head to my room?" Leo asked Jasmine as he came into the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure…but…I'm gonna need some help…I think," Jasmine said. She tried to stand up and walk towards Leo but her leg gave out sending her flopping back onto the couch with a small surprising yelp. "Yeah…I'm going to need help…."

"Okay, uh…hang on…" Leo said while trying to find a spot to put the stuff down. He set the blankets and pillows down by the pinball machine that Mikey was playing earlier. He walked over to Jasmine and helped her to her feet. They got about seven feet to his room when Jasmine's leg decides to give out again. She falls to the floor taking Leo with her.

"Oww…." Jasmine groaned tried to get up but her spinning head stopped her. Her head hurt from impact onto the floor.

"Sorry I didn't know this was going to happen…." Leo said with a hint of embarrassment. "But…u-uhh…."

Leo stopped mid-sentence finally realizing where he was. Jasmine was holding her head on the floor but the thing was she wasn't beside him, she was under him. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he was just helping Jasmine walk to his room where they would talk about the dream she had the other night. And next thing he knew she was on the floor and he was on top of her. Jasmine stopped holding her head and was staring up at Leo, not sure on what to do or say. He started to blush until his whole face was red as a tomato well as close it could get to one.

"Umm…Leo…."Jasmine said while blushing.

"Yeah…uhh…I'm going to…get up now…." Leo said awkwardly.

"Ummm….yeah…." Jasmine said awkwardly.

Leo got up trying not to hurt Jasmine in the process. Once Leo got up Jasmine sat up next to him. They both just sat there, staring at the floor or something else that wasn't each other. After about a minute, Jasmine got the courage to speak.

"Um…Leo, I'm sorry-" Jasmine said.

"No…no it's ok…it wasn't your fault…" Leo interrupted Jasmine.

"I know but…" Jasmine said while blushing. "Thanks for helping—uhh….Leo w-what are you doing…?"

"You will see…." Leo said while standing up. He held out his hand to Jasmine and she took it.

"Wha-what are you going-" Jasmine started to say. "LEO!"

Leo picked the surprised Jasmine up, bridal style and walked towards his room. On the way there Jasmine just sat there in his arms, her face completely red from embarrassment. They walked into his room and Leo set Jasmine down onto his bed. She just sat there not sure on what to say.

"I'm going to go get the blankets and pillows…and sorry….if I startled you by doing that…." Leo said. "I just thought it would be easier to get you here that way…"

"…it's ok…" Jasmine said shyly.

Once Leo left the room, Jasmine sat there for a couple of seconds trying to comprehend on what just happened. She looked around the room even though there wasn't much to see. Jasmine sighed and fell back onto his bed covering her eyes from the light. Leo came back into the room and set the pile of blankets and pillows on to the bed beside Jasmine.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked Jasmine.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all…but how about you tell me the thing you wanted to talk about earlier today…" Jasmine suggested while un-covering her eyes.

"Yeah, but it might take a while…" Leo warned her.

"That's okay," Jasmine chuckled. "I mean I don't think I'm gonna be going anywhere, plus I want to hear what you want to tell me."

"Well, where should I start…." Leo sighed.

Jasmine sat back up and scooted towards the edge of the bed that was pushed up against the wall. She leaned against the wall and waited for Leo to start. Leo stared at her and smiled he scooted back and sat beside her making sure he didn't hit her leg. He leaned back against the wall while still trying to find a way to start the conversation. After a couple of minutes of silence he finally got the courage to start, but when he looked at Jasmine she was fast asleep. He smiled and chuckled a little to himself, he just have to find another way to talk to her, tomorrow. Jasmine sighed in her sleep and scooted closer to Leo, she leaned her head onto his shoulder making Leo jolt a little. He got a blanket and pillow that were on the other side of Jasmine trying not to wake her up from his movements. He covered Jasmine with a soft, warm blue blanket making sure she didn't wake up in the process. A couple of seconds later he could feel his eyelids getting heavy from sleep and next thing he knew he was fast asleep with his head on Jasmine's, completely forgetting about the talk he wanted to have with her.

IMA DONE! Lol It took a little bit but I finally finished this chapter ^^ Well I tried my best on the alone parts but idk if it turned out the best but I hope you like it anyways. :3 if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! XD PLEASE COMMENT! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven – Transfixed**_

_("Jasmine…Jasmine!")_

"HUH!? Wha…" Jasmine whispered as she slowly woke up. "Who's there?"

_("You need to find the temple…and hurry!" the young female voice said hurriedly completely disregarding Jasmine's question. "I don't have a lot of time to explain…")_

"Why do I need to find this…t-temple!? In the first place, I don't even know what this 'temple' looks like!" Jasmine whispered confusingly and a hint of annoyance. "And why are you in my head!?"

_("You will know what I mean pretty soon…just remember that you're here for a reason, sometimes the connections aren't clear but they are always there…they will show up one way or another even if their small and hard to see, and don't forget who you truly are…." The voice said still rushing her words. Jasmine could hear a clanking sound coming from the connection from the young ominous voice. "Tch…looks like I ran out of time…Jasmine, please try to remember, you're my only hope right now and I think my time is running out." Another noise came from the connection making Jasmine jump. "Crap…I really got to go but whenever you need me just use your necklace, it's what connects the last of us together…bye jasmine, I'll talk to you later…hopefully…" There was a small click as if the other person hung up the line.) _

"Wait…how do I do that?" Jasmine whispered still confused even though it was useless. "Awww MAN! Why does this keep happening to me!?"

Jasmine started to move around on the bed; she stretched her arms over her head and yawned really big. She tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes, but it didn't really help. "Man, how long was I out? It felt like it's been ages, and what with these dreams, and that voice sure sounded familiar," Jasmine said still rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and tried to sit up but she couldn't move an inch, she was tangled in the blanket that Leo put on her the night before. "Hehe…well I guess I'm kinda stuck here for now," She chuckled. She sighed and relaxed her muscles, she turned around in her little blanket cocoon slowly but surely. Once she got completely turned around, she gasped. Her necklace was glowing except it was only the red one and it was giving off heat as if it was a lava rock that just got dipped in hot magma. Jasmine slowly picked it up expecting it to burn her but it didn't, in fact it was ice cold. "Huh…maybe this is the stone that the girl was talking about…but how do I use it…?" she thought to herself. "I wonder…."

Jasmine closed her eyes and concentrated on the girl's voice that she just heard moments ago. Silence, she heard absolutely nothing. "I guess I was wrong…" Jasmine sighed. "I'll just have to try it again later…hopefully it will work…maybe I can ask Leo for his help…." Once her mind was on Leo, she checked the room again to see if he was still in here, the room was completely empty. Her heart sank a little at the thought, she tried to sit up again but her movements were in vain, she was completely immobile. "How the heck did I even do this!" she yelled in frustration. "Grrrr…urrgh…errr…." she groaned and then sighed. "…I give up…." She laid there for a few moments letting her frustration die down. While she calmed down her mind wandered to the memory that she told her turtle friends. Suddenly, Jasmine jumped for joy finally figuring out who she was talking to causing her to completely fall off the bed. She yelped in pain as her body slammed into the floor, she sighed as she thought, "Of course this would happen to me…." But fortunately for Jasmine, her fall gave her the help that she needed to get un-done from her blanket cocoon. "YES! Finally, I'm free!" she yelled.

A small round, green head with a red bandana popped through a crack in the door, he heard the loud thump that came from Jasmine and came to check out who was making all of the commotion. "Ohh…it's you, why don't you keep it down a little some people are trying to sleep," Raph told Jasmine with a hint of annoyance. "And why are you in Leo's room?"

"Ummm…uhhh…errr…." Jasmine awkwardly tried to explain. "Well…I fell asleep in here when I was talking to Leo last night…."

Raph looked at her for a couple of seconds as if he was sizing her up. Raph's stare made Jasmine play with her shirt and blush, awkwardly waiting for him to stop staring at her.

"Well, next time keep the sound level down a couple of notches," Raph finally said. "I would like to get some decent amount of sleep, okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure, I'll be quiet from now on…but if I may ask, why are you still sleeping, isn't it morning yet?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, it is but it's like five in the morning, not really the greatest time to be woken up by loud noises," Raph told her.

"Ohh…sorry about…" Jasmine said when she realized how early it is. "I didn't realize it was that early…"

Raph smiled a little at the now embarrassed Jasmine and said, "Hmm…well you're off the hook this time, just keep it down."

Jasmine looked up at Raph and smiled while nodding her head, vigorously. Once Raph was satisfied, he left the room, leaving Jasmine sitting on the floor in a heap of blankets and pillows. Jasmine sighed and tried to stand up, once she was standing straight up on one foot, she tested her right leg by lightly putting some of her weight onto it. She let out a small yelp from the sudden shock of pain but once she put all of her weight on it her leg didn't really hurt as it did before. She slowly limped out Leo's room and went to go look for Leo or someone that was awake. She entered the main room and found that it was empty; she thought about going into Donnie's lab but decided it probably wasn't the best choice. She turned towards another hallway not completely sure of where she was going. So far, Jasmine only knew where the kitchen, Leo's room, Donnie's lab, and the main room is, she's never been to the dojo or anywhere else, in fact. She ran her fingers along the right wall making sure if she tripped or fell she would have some kind of support to help her back up. She kept limping down the hallway until she found a small light that was coming from the end of the hallway. Her face light up and she started to limp a little faster towards the light, hoping that she found the dojo. She got to the end of the hallway and found what she was looking for, the dojo.

"Wow…this place is huge…and there's even a tree in here!" Jasmine said with disbelief. "No wonder no one showed me this place…I'd probably stay in here forever."

Jasmine lifted her fingers off of the wall and started to limp towards the tree at the end of the room. She almost fell over when she was about a foot away from the tree but she regained her footing and kept going. When she got close enough to the tree, she gently put her hand onto the bark of the tree. She circled the tree slowly looking at the true nature of its aura. She closed her eyes and breathed in a slow and heavy breath, now she truly knew what the voice said meant earlier. She could feel the energy flowing through the tree from the center giving its branches and leaves energy they needed to survive. Just like the voice said everything is connected one way or another it doesn't matter the size or nature of that 'dot'; it's still a part of the connection. Jasmine slowly opened her eyes and realized she is getting closer to the truth but she wasn't nearly close enough to figure everything out.

"Enjoying the essence of my tree, Jasmine?" an anonymous voice said behind her.

Jasmine jumped from the sudden comment, making her heart beat faster from the adrenaline that just entered her system. She turned around slowly, only to find Master Splinter standing by the entrance to his room. "Ohh…it's only you…." Jasmine sighed with relief. "You gave me a heart attack…."

"Who did you think it was?" Splinter asked Jasmine.

"I don't know…you just scared me that's all…." Jasmine told Splinter.

"Hmmm…it seems to me that you have a lot on your mind, lately, am I not mistaken?" Splinter asked her.

Jasmine was shocked how Splinter knew exactly what she was thinking about, even though she didn't tell him that much. "Uhh…y-yeah, you're right…but I think I have figured out something that might be useful for my problems," Jasmine said.

"Hmm….interesting," Splinter said while stroking his beard. "And what have you found out?"

"Well that's the thing…I'm not really sure how to explain it but I can say that the girl that I saw when I was going to the market a couple of years ago is the person who is trying to contact me through my visions. In fact, just a little bit ago she contacted me to tell me to find this…this temple." Jasmine told him. Just at that moment it dawned on Jasmine, she stumbled to the floor clutching her head. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't think of it before…."

Splinter leaned down next to Jasmine and said, "What did you find out, my dear?"

Jasmine looked up at Splinter with a serious expression and told him, "We need to gather everybody together, so that I can explain it to everybody."

"Alright…." Splinter agreed.

Splinter exited the room and went to go get his sons. Jasmine stayed where she was and thought about her new discovery, she silently looked at the tree that helped her figure out part of the truth. She continued to stare at the tree until she noticed a small carving near the top of the trunk of the tree. She slowly scooted towards the tree curiosity taking over her mind. As she got closer to the random carving, it started to glow with a golden hue; she could tell it was a small four triangles that took shape of a diamond with a small square hole in the middle. Once she was near enough to touch the carving, she slowly raised her hand and gently touched the small carving. Her eyes started to lose focus and then she blacked out.

After a couple of minutes, people started to file into the dojo for the meeting that Jasmine wanted to have. Leo, Donnie, and April were the first people to enter the room; they were having a small conversation about the new invention that Donnie was building. But once they saw Jasmine they all stopped and froze in place, Jasmine was just standing in the middle of the room, staring out into space. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was hypnotized; she was swaying back and forth a little causing her hair to fall from behind her ears. Leo slowly walked up to her completely shocked by the appearance that Jasmine was in. As he got closer he noticed something was glowing around her neck. He rushed to her side and found that the source of light was coming from her necklace; all of the pendants were glowing at the same time giving off a strong source of light.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to her?" April asked no one in particular.

"I…I don't know…" Leo responded.

"It's like she in some kind of trance, completely ignoring her surroundings too," Donnie said while waving his hand in front of Jasmine's face.

Jasmine didn't flinch or respond to the movement that Donnie did. That's when he noticed the small carving that was lightly glowing on the tree. They all walked towards the tree, wondering on what that carving was doing there. Donnie got closer and leaned towards the carving but once he was close enough to see it, the carving stopped glowing and faded away.

"What!?" Donnie said.

"What happened?" Leo asked him as he tried to pear over Donnie's shoulder. Once he saw that the carving was gone, he gasped. "How did it do that? Wasn't it just there two seconds ago?"

"Yeah, but once I got close to it, it disappeared into thin air," Donnie responded.

April walked back over to Jasmine. "Hey…You guys…you might want to come over here…." April stammered. The boys came rushing to April's side finding out what she was freaking out about. Jasmine's necklace started to stop glowing, first the one on the right went out and then the one on the left went out but the last didn't stop glowing in fact, it got brighter. It kept getting brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look at but all at once the light died down until it was no longer there. Once the light was gone Jasmine groaned and collapsed to the floor, but before she hit the floor Leo was right next to her catching her in his arms. Leo cradled Jasmine in his arms and stood up.

"I-I'm going to take her to my room and lay her down," Leo said with worry. "I don't think she's going to wake up sometime soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Donnie said. "I'll go get Splinter and tell him what happened here and then we should meet up and try to figure out on what just happened."

"Alright, but I might not be back here in time so you can go ahead and start without me," Leo said.

"Okay," Donnie said.

Leo walked off with the limp Jasmine in his arms; he walked down to his room and entered it. He walked up to the bed and found the bundle of blankets and pillows on the floor. He gently set down Jasmine onto his bed and grabbed one of the pillows and blankets; he gently set the pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket. He sighed and started to walk out of the room but before he could get to the door, he heard rustling noises coming from behind him.

"Leo…." Jasmine croaked. "Ugh…why do I have a horrible headache?"

Leo chuckled a little bit; relieve to hear that Jasmine was already awake. He walked up to the edge of the bed as Jasmine moved over a little bit so that he could sit down next to her.

"So…what happened…cause all I remember is a glowing carving and then…nothing but blackness…" Jasmine told him but she hesitated like she wanted to say something else but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Well…you pretty much turned into a zombie and your necklace was glowing but after a bit it started to die down….and then you collapsed and I took you here…." Leo told her. "But to tell you the truth…when I saw you like that I almost died inside…I just hope that won't happen again…."

Jasmine just stared at Leo with her hand on her forehead completely shocked by his statement. After she heard that Jasmine sat up slowly and faced Leo. "Um…Leo, I have to tell you something…" Jasmine said while nervously playing with the seam of her shirt. "Uh…umm…I-I-" she tried to say but ended up stuttering her words; she tried not to break down in front of Leo but in the end she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"JASMINE!" Mikey came rushing in followed by Raph and Splinter. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh…y-yeah I'm fine…just confused…." Jasmine responded to Mikey's question trying to hide her emotions. "Not to mention I got a splitting headache…but that's normal…."

"Hmm…I'm glad you are not hurt," Splinter said. "How about you get some sleep….you look pretty worn down…."

"Yeah, I could use some sleep, thanks," Jasmine said.

After everybody found out that Jasmine was okay, they decided that they would have to talk about it after she got some sleep. After their discussion, everybody dispersed from Leo's room. Leo was about to get off the bed when a small hand grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards. He landed on the bed beside Jasmine and next thing he knew she was hugging him tight.

"Please…don't leave me…" Jasmine pleaded. "…I'm scared…"

Leo was completely shocked; he just sat there in Jasmine's arms completely speechless, not sure on what to do or say. He snapped out of his trance and gently wrapped his arms around Jasmine, hugging her tight.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore, Leo…." Jasmine said as streams of tears started to run down her cheeks and plopped on to his chest and legs. "…help me…please…."

"Jasmine, everything is going to alright…and you know I'll always be there for you…" Leo soothed. He un-wrapped his arms from Jasmine and held her at arm's length. "Hey…why are you crying…?" he asked gently while wiping away some of the tears that were streaming down Jasmine's face. He has never seen Jasmine like this but he is going to try his best to cheer her up even if it will take hours to do so.

"I-I don't know…they just keep coming…." Jasmine whined as she rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the excess tears on her face. "I didn't want to tell the others but something…happened…when I blacked out…a-and it freaked m-me out…a l-lot…and now I-I don't know what to d-do…."

"Well, first things first can you stop crying for me…so that you can explain to me on what happened to you…do you think you can do that for me?" Leo gently asked Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded slowly and leaned into Leo's chest, Leo gently wrapped his arms around her again, gently rubbing her back to help her calm down. Jasmine tried to slow her breaths down and did her best to calm herself down. She finally calm down and sighed heavily, she stayed in Leo grasp not wanting to move from his comfortable arms.

"You calmed down now?" Leo asked her gently.

"Yeah…yeah I am…and thanks for everything, Leo you a life saver…" Jasmine said slowly. "I'm glad I meet you….I don't know what I do without you….and well….your pretty comfortable you know that….?"

Leo laughed at her last comment making Jasmine smile from the warm sound. She could feel his chest moving up and down from his laughter making her feel very warm and fuzzy on the inside, Jasmine started to laugh along with him. He looked down at Jasmine and found her smiling and laughing the way she usually does and it made him happy to see that she is no longer crying and whining. She stopped laughing and looked up at Leo with her warm chocolate eyes even though they were red and puffy from crying he still got lost in her sweet gaze. When Jasmine looked up at Leo, she thought she probably looks like crap but she didn't care. She was completely lost in his cool, clear, crystal blue eyes, she didn't want move away from this spot even if it was the end of the world. They stayed like that for several minutes until Mikey ran past the room screaming his lungs out with Raph on his tail carrying his Sais in his hands. Jasmine watched the door and started to laugh again. Her laugh was so cute it made Leo want to laugh along with her again, he hugged her tighter making her laugh even more.

"Haha…Leo! I can't breathe…." Jasmine mumbled from within Leo grasp.

"Oh…sorry…my bad…" Leo said.

"It's ok…." Jasmine chuckled. "I knew you meant well…and thanks again. And if you want I tell you about what I saw when I blacked out…."

"Yeah, but are you ready to tell me?" Leo asked worrying about her if she would break down again just from re-telling the event.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jasmine replied.

She smiled that sweet smile of hers making Leo's heart skip a beat again. He wanted to tell her so badly on how he truly felt about her but he was scared that she would reject him. He looked at her again finding that she was laughing again apparently Mikey and Raph in the background were helping her cheer up pretty easily.

"WHY YOU!" Raph yelled. "YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, MIKEY!"

"WAAAHHHHH…AH…AHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed as he was trying to escape from Raph's evil stare and Sais.

That made Jasmine laugh even harder, making new tears stream down her face except this time they were tears of joy not sadness. She started to calm down with a few laughs here and there; even when she was done laughing she couldn't stop smiling. After a couple of seconds Jasmine started to hiccup from the excessive laughing causing her to start laughing again.

"Man…hic…I di-up-dn't expect th-hiccup-is to happen t-hic-o me…hiccup…" Jasmine tried to say but kept getting interrupted by her own hiccups.

Leo started to laugh at Jasmine's comment causing Jasmine to blush a little from the embarrassment. They both sat there laughing and hiccupping as Mikey started to sneak into the room trying to hide from Raph's anger. He noticed that Jasmine was hiccupping pretty badly and started to creep up towards the bed. Once he was near the edge of the bed, he jumped up screaming "BOO!" at the couple causing Jasmine to scream and jump about two feet into the air. She landed down onto the bed with a small "plop" and fell completely silent.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled at him while holding a fist up. "What did yo-"

"Hey! My hiccups are gone! Thanks, Mikey!" Jasmine squealed.

"No problemo…that's what I here for…" Mikey said while smiling big.

Leo put his hand back down now understanding why his brother did that; he was only trying to help Jasmine get rid of her hiccups.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Raph yelled while slamming Leo's door open.

"AHHH!" Mikey screamed while he ran and hid behind Jasmine's back. "Hide me, Jasmine!"

Jasmine just laughed at Mikey as he hid behind her back, trying to get as far away as he can from Raph's grasp. Raph ran up to the side of the bed with his Sais in his hands.

"Jasmine, move out of the way!" Raph said impatiently.

"Why?" Jasmine asked with curiosity. "What did he do to you?"

"Umm…that's none of your business…" Raph said while blushing a little.

"Okay, then I don't think I have to move then," Jasmine said while crossing her arms.

"Hmph…fine, just don't do that again, Mikey…" Raph said while turning around to exit the room. Raph left them room leaving Mikey, Jasmine, and Leo sitting there in silence.

"Phew…that was a close call…." Mikey said while wiping sweat from his forehead. He got down from behind Jasmine and stood in front of the door. "Well…you two hungry cause' I'm going to go get some pizza again."

"Uhh…aren't you gonna tell us what you did to Raph to make him so angry?" Leo asked his younger brother.

"Yeah but can it wait cause' I'm so hungry right now…" Mikey whined.

"I guess but don't anger Raph anymore cause' next time you might not get pass with just a warning," Leo warned Mikey.

"Yeah, I know…" Mikey said. "Okay, so who's hungry?"

"I am!" Jasmine said while raising her hand. "But can it be something else besides pizza? I mean, we had that for lunch and dinner yesterday and it's kinda getting unappetizing…."

"WHAT! How can you say that?" Mikey yelled while lifting his hands up in the air.

"I don't know…." Jasmine said while a drip of sweat went down the side of her face. "Its…just…getting old…I guess…." Mikey rushed at Jasmine and put both of his hands onto her shoulders, shaking her vigorously.

"Mikey! Knock it off," Leo told Mikey. "She doesn't have to have pizza if she doesn't want to you know…"

Mikey stopped shaking Jasmine leaving her very dizzy from his shaking. "Ohh…sorry, Jasmine," Mikey said with resentment.

Jasmine chuckled, "It's okay, I guess I'll have pizza for dinner tonight…."

"YAY! Get ready pizza cause here comes Mikey ready for action!" Mikey said as he ran out of Leo's room.

Jasmine laughed at Mikey's comment as he went to go get the pizza for supper tonight. Leo stood up and turned around, giving Jasmine a hand to help her up. She took it with a small smile and limped out of the room with Leo right beside her. They walked to the kitchen were everybody else was and waited with them till the food got to the table. As they waited they talked about the events that went on in the city that they were missing and laughed at the funny jokes coming from Mikey. Jasmine turned to look at Leo, she leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. He smiled at the comment and nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait for the next day to come cause' Jasmine just ask him if he could help her get something from her house since its most likely that she was going to stay down here for a while. Not only that she wants to tell him about the vision she had when she was in that trance earlier that day. The food was delivered and was set onto the counter; everybody dug into the pizza without waiting for plates or drinks. They all laughed and had a good time as the evening began to fade into nighttime.

WHOOHOO! Chapter seven done: check! Chapter eight here I come! :la: I hope you guys like this chapter cause' it took me a little bit to figure some stuff out but it turned out great in the end :happybouce: so if you would please comment/favorite cause' I would really appreciate it! :3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight – The True Explanation**_

"Come _ON_! We gotta hurry or we will be late! Carmen yelled up the stairs at her sister, Ruby. She waited at the bottom of the steps as her sister got ready for the meeting with Jasmine at Muracami's. Carmen is wearing her favorite red blouse and a pair of black dress pants with a pair of red flats that have a small white bow on the top.

"Alright, I'm coming! Can you remind me why are we going again?" Ruby said.

"Because Jasmine just returned earlier, wherever she was, after being gone for more than three months and she wanted us to meet her at Muracami's around eight but if you keep going like this we never make it on time!" Carmen yelled.

"Sorry…I'm trying to go as fast as I can…" her sister said with a little annoyance. She continued to get ready to go, after a couple of minutes she sighed and rushed down the stairs while Carmen gave her the "look" as she got to the bottom. Ruby was wearing an orange undershirt with a black shawl and a pair of blue jean capris, along with her favorite bright orange converse. "Okay, I'm ready…"

"About time…What were you doing anyway?" Carmen asked her.

"I was just freshening up," Ruby said with a toothy smile. "If you really want to know I can go into detail if you wan-" Ruby said.

"NO!...noo…I think I'm good, we got to get going anyways," Carmen interrupted her sister. The two sisters left the house while grabbing their coats on the way and started walking towards Muracami's. It was a little chilly that night making the two girls wrap their coats even tighter and lean into the cold wind.

Jasmine limped down the street towards Muracami's where she was going to meet up with her closest friend, Carmen, and her younger sister, Ruby. She wanted to tell them where she was for the past three months but she promised the turtles and Splinter that she would never tell anybody before Splinter let her go top-side. It's been about a week since the recent incident that happened in the dojo to Jasmine; during that week her leg has gotten better, faster than it has in the past month. Now she can walk around without any help from her turtle friends, ever since she could she has been wanting to get out of the lair after being stuck in it for a while. She finally got the permission from Splinter to go above, even though it took a lot of talking, puppy dog eyes and persuasion from her and his sons until he finally gave in.

April was walking a little bit ahead of her making Jasmine walk a little faster than she wanted to since she hasn't walked on her right leg for a while. Suddenly, April turned around causing Jasmine to come to a sudden halt, "Are you guys gonna speed it up a little!?" April asked the shadows. Jasmine looked around with a confused look on her face until she saw small movements in the shadows that triggered her memory. She remembered the only way Splinter would agree for Jasmine to go top-side was if his sons followed her to Muracami's within the shadows watching her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. As they were leaving the lair, April entered and asked where they were going, as soon as she heard the plan she wanted to come along as well.

"Are you saying that turtles are slow?" Donnie asked April while appearing out of nowhere surprising both Jasmine and April.

"That's a hurtful stereotype…." Mikey said.

"Trust us April, we are better off keeping a looow profile…we find people treat us better when they don't know we exist…." Leo pointed out to April.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited since we all finally got out of the sewers for a change," April replied.

"What are you talking about, we go out all the time," Raph told her.

"Yeah, but tonight you're going to do something besides hitting people," April pointed out.

"Awwww…." Raph whined while slumping a little bit.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love this noodle place I found earlier today," April said.

"And you're sure we're going to be welcome?" Donnie asked April while tapping his fingers nervously.

"Oh yeah, the guy that runs the noodle shop won't even know what you look like," April added.

"Why is that?" Leo asked April.

"It's because he's blind," April told them.

"And I seriously doubt you're going have to worry about Carmen freaking out since she's an odd ball herself…" Jasmine added while smiling. "And her sister isn't exactly normal either…."

"Wait a second, you invited your friends to meet you there!?" Raph yelled while freaking out. "I thought Splinter told you to never tell anyone about our existence!"

"Yeah, he did, but later on after he said I could go up top, I asked him if I could tell them about you guys…at first he wanted me to keep it a secret but then I told them him how stubborn Carmen can get and she will most likely try to find out the truth for herself if I didn't tell her…." Jasmine told him.

"And he agreed to that?" Raph continued.

"Well...he meditated on it for a little bit then he asked me if I trusted these people and I told him I trust her with my life and I would step in front of a flying bullet if it came to that and Carmen would do the same for me if she was in the same situation…." Jasmine said. "After I told him everything, he said it was alright as long as they don't reveal your secret too…."

"Huh…and you think they aren't going to freak out?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah but I can't guarantee she won't start throwing a billion questions to you guys," Jasmine warned them.

They started to walk again towards their destination except this time Jasmine walked even slower with her head filled with worries. Leo watched Jasmine walk behind April with her head down and her hands in her pockets. He looked around to make sure if anyone was coming down the street and walked out of the shadows towards Jasmine.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell them about my disappearance and you guys…." Jasmine sighed.

"Hmmm…that's a tough one…but I'm sure the answer will come once we get there…" Leo said.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Jasmine sighed.

Carmen and Ruby enter the noodle shop and found it empty except for the owner. Muracami was his name according to a new friend of Jasmine's, he wore a blue colored apron with a white shirt and he wore kaki's; he also wore a pair of black glasses that covered his eyes.

"Welcome," Muracami said as the two young girls as they walked through the door.

"Hi, we like a seat for two please," Carmen requested.

"Since you are the only customers here, you can choose any seat you like," he said while turning around to get the ingredients he will need for their entrees.

"Really!? AWESOME!" Ruby squealed as she walked around looking for a seat for her and her sister. She kept walking around completely unsure on what seat they would sit at.

"Will you just pick one already…." Carmen said impatiently.

"Okay…let's sit here…no, here…." Ruby said while trying to find the right seat.

"Ugh…how about we just sit here," Carmen said while pointing at the two stools that were beside the entrance.

"Okay…." Ruby agreed reluctantly.

They both sat down as Muracami came and asked them what they wanted to eat. They ordered two bowls of chicken ramen with a side of small dumplings. Muracami turned around and started to make their dish as fast as he could.

"So what do you think Jasmine wants to talk about?" Ruby asked Carmen.

"I'm not sure…in fact I'm kinda angry at her because she just up and left without telling me anything!" Carmen said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Whoa…calm down there sis…I'm sure Jasmine has an explanation but who knows what that will be…." Ruby said while trying to calm down her sister.

"Speaking of, what's taking her so long and to think I thought we were gonna be late…." Carmen said to no one in particular.

Just as Carmen said that, a group of guys with purple on their clothing slammed opened the door and walked up to the counter where Muracami was standing.

"Hey, old man, you got the payment or what?" the guy with two scars on his chest asked Muracami while holding out his gloved hand.

"No, I don't," Muracami said while wiping his hands on a towel.

"You say you don't, ehh? Well I think your lying…." The one with the gloved hand said while leaning over the counter. "Hey, guys, I think this old man needs to learn a little lesson on how he needs to pay his payment, don't you think?"

"Hehe…yeah, he does…." The one with the purple bandana said while cracking his knuckles. He was about to throw a punch when a small hand caught his wrist halfway through his punch. "Hey! What gives!?"

"I think you guys had enough fun for now, why don't you get your sorry butts out of here before I smear them across the pavement…." Carmen said with annoyance in her voice.

"Ohh, looky what we have here…a little girl who thinks she the hero of this town," the leader with the gloved hand said while pushing his companion away from Carmen.

"Hero!? HA! More like you worst nightmare," Carmen said while crossing her arms across her chest. "Now you either get your sorry butts out of here _now_ or you might not get to see your next birthday, _got it!_"

"Uhh…Carmen…" Ruby said nervously while backing away from one of the gang members that were coming after her.

"Not now, Ruby…." Carmen whispered to her sister.

"Um…I don't think it can wait!" Ruby yelled as she dodged a right hook that came from the gang member. "CARMEN!"

"Geesh…" Carmen said while walking over to the guy with the mustache that was trying to hurt her sister. She threw her arm back and gave a super punch to the guys face causing him to fall back several feet. He pulled his hand away from his mouth where she punched him; he looked down and saw that there were several dots of blood on his fingertips. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Carmen said to him while walking back towards her sister.

"Why you!" the mustache guy yelled while picking up his sledge hammer he brought in earlier. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh yeah! I like to see you try!" Carmen yelled back.

Carmen and the mustache guy started to go at it, throwing punches at each other and avoiding the sledge hammer from contacting her skin. While that was going on Ruby ran behind the counter to get Muracami out of the line of fire. She guided him about halfway to the door when Jasmine came running in with a couple of new friends behind her. But her friends weren't exactly normal in fact they were turtles with masks and ninja weapons strapped to their shells. Ruby stopped walking and just stared at Jasmine and the turtles, she looked back and forth between them trying to figure out how this happened. While she was doing that the turtles ran around fighting the gang members while trying not to destroy the place.

"RUBY!" Jasmine yelled across the room as she ran over to help her. "What happened?" Ruby just kept staring at Jasmine completely shocked by everything that was going on. April came up beside Muracami and took him from Ruby's grasp and walked outside while avoiding flying objects on the way.

"Jasmine!? A little help here…." Carmen yelled at Jasmine while she was trying to hold off two of the three guys. Jasmine strolled over to where Carmen was, where the two guys had Carmen pinned in a corner completely defenseless. She stopped behind one of the guys who was completely clueless on who was behind him. She tapped the guy with the purple bandana and crossed her arms. He turned around quickly ready to punch the stuffing out of whoever was behind him. But once he saw the girl that was standing with her arms crossed across her chest, he laughed. Jasmine just kept staring at the guy soon making him feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at, little girl?" the bandana guy asked her.

"Mmm…nothing, only you who's making a complete fool of himself," Jasmine replied calmly.

"What did you just say!?" he asked while holding his clenched fist up by his chest.

"What are you deaf?" Jasmine said with a sneer knowing she was getting under this guy's skin making him lose control. "I know you heard me." Once she said that the guy lost it and pulled his arm back getting ready for a punch that would connect with Jasmine's face. His fist came down fast but Jasmine knew exactly what he was going to do, she dodged the punch and pulled her own arm back and punched him in the gut. He coughed from the sudden force to his stomach, next thing they knew he was on the floor groaning in pain.

"Next time you decide to pick on a blind man and my friends you will be answering to me, _got it_!" Jasmine sternly said to the group of guys that was now bruised up from the fight against the turtles, Jasmine, and Carmen. "Now, _get out of here!"_

They all picked themselves up and ran out of the door but the leader turned back around at the last second and said, "This ain't over, greeny!" And ran off with the rest of his gang.

"Greeny!? Really? I wonder how many brain cells it took for him to come up with that one?" Donnie said while everyone around him settled down from the fight.

April came back into the shop with Muracami and said excitingly, "Wow…that was great you guys!"

"Who were those guys, anyway?" Jasmine asked Muracami as April walked him over to the counter.

"They call themselves the Purple Dragons," Muracami said. "They were here to collect the protection money that they were trying to make me pay…."

"Okay, but if I may interrupt your "little" investigation,…ahem….WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?" Carmen yelled completely shocked while pointing a shaky finger at the turtles.

"Weell…I can explain Carmen, will you just calm do-" Jasmine told Carmen.

"NO! I will not calm down and I am sick and tired of you leaving and not telling me anything!" Carmen yelled in Jasmine face.

"O-Okay…I promise I tell you everything in a minute, I just need you to sit down and try to calm down cause' I really can't tell you anything if I have to yell over your bickering…." Jasmine said calmly while holding her hands up in defense.

"Hmph…fine, but you better tell me everything…and I mean _everything_!" Carmen said while crossing her arms and went to go sit down by Ruby that has her head down on the table with her eyes closed.

"Sounds like someone else we know, huh?" Mikey whispered to Donnie.

"Yeah…." Donnie said as he looked at Raph, who was standing beside Leo behind Jasmine.

"Phew…that went better than I thought…."Jasmine said to no one in particular while wiping some sweat from her forehead. She walked over to the two girls and sat down in a stool that was right beside Carmen. "Okay…where should I begin…?"

"How about the beginning….?" Ruby suggested quietly and slowly while keeping her eyes shut.

"Oh…yeah, right…" Jasmine said while still trying to find the right place to start her explanation.

Jasmine started to explain how everything that happened, from the attack in the school to the incident that happened in the dojo. She also tried to explain the best that she could to them about how the turtles came to how they are now and how the Kraang were involved with a lot of crimes lately, unfortunately Carmen wasn't grasping the idea.

"Wait a minute…so you're saying that these guys are being trained by a giant mouse-" Carmen asked Jasmine.

"Rat, actually…" Donnie corrected Carmen.

"Right…and he's training them to be ninjitsu masters in the sewers!?" Carmen continued. "And you have been living with them since you got attacked by your sister in the _sewers_!?"

"Yeah…that pretty much sums it all up….a little…." Jasmine replied.

"Wow…I didn't think you were much an adventure girl…" Carmen said while slumping down a little suddenly realizing how much she missed.

"…Gee, thanks…" Jasmine said sarcastically while pushing Carmen lightly.

"Ha-ha, no problem," Carmen chuckled. "You're just too easy to pick on, you know that right?"

"Yeah…and I wonder why…hmm…." Jasmine said sarcastically while leaning towards Carmen.

"Hey! Do you think you could hurry it up a little….?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Huh?…oh, yeah, right," Jasmine said. She started to stand up from where she was sitting when Ruby suddenly slumped down and fell off of the stool and hit the floor with a loud thud, not moving an inch.

"Ruby!" Carmen screamed while running to her side. She gently laid her hand onto Ruby's side and turned her onto her back. Ruby's face was a sickly green color and she was sweating a lot like she just ran a marathon. Carmen put her hand onto Ruby's forehead and sighed. "Her forehead is burning up….and not too long ago she was feeling fine from what I could tell…." Donnie leaned down next to Carmen and Ruby, he check Ruby temperature again and started looking for any signs of injuries or symptoms.

"Just as I thought, we are gonna have to take her down to the lair because mostly likely this isn't something normal doctors can cure…."Donnie said slowly.

"Are you sure Donnie?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, in fact I'm positive." Donnie replied.

"Alright…." Leo sighed. "Let's get going so we can help her as soon as possible."

"Hey! What wrong with her…do you know yet? Can you help her?" Carmen asked nervously.

"Yeah I can but I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with her but I do know that somehow she was poisoned and it now just got into her system…." Donnie replied gently. "If you want to help your sister we have to get her down to the lair, quickly."

Carmen just stared at her sister's limp body and sighed while wiping some of the tears that started to pool around her eyes. She slowly stood up with Ruby on her back and started to walk towards the door with her head down in despair. April went after Carmen and went to go help her if she needed it to carry her sister. They all left and walked towards a manhole cover that was secluded in a dark alley and silently jumped down into the sewers. The whole trip towards the lair was dead silent, Carmen was still in shock by what happened to her sister in the noodle shop. April was walking behind Carmen with Donnie right by her side in case she needed his help. Mikey and Raph were silently walking behind them not sure on what to do in the awkward silence. Leo and Jasmine took up the rear, walking side by side in complete silence like everybody else. Finally Carmen broke the silence and said, "So now what am I going to do? I mean I can't leave my sister down here, it would tear me to pieces if I had to leave…." Carmen started to say but she trailed off.

"I know, but unfortunately we are going to have to ask sensei about it first before you can stay down here with your sister…." Raph said gently as he walked towards the front of the pack so he could walk beside Carmen.

Jasmine was completely taken by surprise by the way Raph was treating Carmen. He was treating her with respect and sincerity almost like she was part of the family already. She was immediately lost in her thoughts when someone lightly nudged her back into reality. She turned towards the person who nudged her out of her own little world. Leo looked at her with worried eyes and a slight frown on his face. At the sight of this Jasmine smiled half-heartedly towards him trying to get across to him that she was okay but he didn't by it. He slowly took her hand and squeezed it a little trying to comfort her without disturbing everybody else that was around them. Jasmine gently squeezed his hand back and went back to her thoughts. For some reason something has been nagging at the back of her mind ever since she walked into the noodle shop. At first, she thought it wasn't anything important until she saw Ruby's body slamming into the floor. She didn't want to believe it was true but unfortunately it was, the thing that was nagging her was a small memory of a grown man.

From what she could remember he had bleach white hair and black eyes and if you stared into them for too long you might actually get sucked into them like they were two black holes boring into to you that wanted the very essence of your entire soul. Every single piece of clothing that he was wearing was pure white except for the red cloak that wrapped around his neck and that flowed down onto the ground and a thick gold belt that wrapped around his waist. There were two strange diamonds that went around his left eye making it look like he was wearing a very strange eye patch, he also wore two crystal diamond shaped earrings that looked too heavy for his ears to handle causing them to sag a little. But the most disturbing thing of all she felt absolute hatred towards this guy like she would try or do anything to him if he ever stepped over the line again. She didn't want to believe that it was true but she has a hunch that this guy has something to do with Ruby's sudden illness and she wanted him to pay for what he has done. Jasmine gasped at the violent and sickening thoughts that were going through her mind, what was she thinking!? Why does this guy want to make her do dangerous and violent things? And most importantly why does she remember him so well when she can't even remember her childhood when she was with her real parents? It's as if he was grinded into her mind so that she wouldn't forget his face and something else that was terribly important to her but she couldn't remember what that was. Jasmine suddenly returned back to reality and turned towards Leo, he was walking silently beside her still holding her hand gently making sure not to let her go. As if he knew she was looking at him he suddenly turned his head towards Jasmine and looked into her eyes, at that moment she knew she was ready, she couldn't wait any longer, she has to tell Leo what happened to her when she blacked out in the dojo and what she just thought about two seconds ago, she has to.

BOOYAKASHA! XD I'm finally done and I'm sorry for the delay again for some reason the chapters keep getting longer and longer causing me to submit it late ^^; but whatcha gonna do lol anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do even though I had to re-write some of it so it wouldn't be too long :3 so if you would please comment and/or favorite! :happybouce:


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine – Dreams**_

They all entered the lair with slumped shoulders and long, sad faces. Carmen stopped at the top of the stairs completely awestruck by how the lair looks. She slowly walked down the stairs while looking up at the ceiling of the lair. She nearly fell down the stairs but caught herself just in the nick of time. Her heartbeat was racing from the sudden jolt that her body just experienced. She could feel the weight of Ruby's body on her back making her slump forward ever so slightly so Ruby wouldn't slide off of her back. Ruby's breathing was irregular; Carmen could feel the hot puffs of air coming from Ruby's mouth as she tried to get the oxygen that her body needed to in order to survive. Carmen continued to walk down the stairs and then stopped at the bottom, unsure of where to go. She looked left to right and back again, she saw April and Donnie enter another room so they could go get the antidote for Ruby. Suddenly Jasmine appeared beside her with a gentle smile on her face, trying to look upbeat but failed in the end.

"Come on, you can set Ruby on the couch over by the TV," Jasmine told Carmen.

"Alright…." Carmen responded. She walked towards the spot that Jasmine pointed out for her. Once she was by the couch, she gently slides Ruby off her back as Mikey and Raph took Ruby from her grasp. They gently set Ruby down, back first, onto the couch making sure that she was all the way on it. Carmen sat down in front of her sister making sure if Ruby woke up that she wouldn't fall off and end up breaking something in the process. Once she was settled, Donnie and April returned to the main room, Donnie was carrying a small syringe in his hand. He walked up to Ruby and Carmen and leaned down towards her so he could explain what he was going to do to Ruby to Carmen. She agreed to his plan and waited for Donnie to his job. Donnie slowly pushed the needle into Ruby's skin causing her to twitch from the sudden prick of pain. He then slowly injected the antidote liquid into her system and then slowly took out the needle.

"There…that should do it…." Donnie said with a sigh of relief.

He rose from where he was sitting and went back into his lair to disinfect the syringe in case he needed it again later on that day. Carmen noticed Ruby's skin started to go back to its original color and her breaths weren't as short as there were just a minute ago. She sighed with relief when she saw the signs of recovery; my sister is going to be alright she thought. She sank down to the floor with complete relief; suddenly she felt small movement from behind her making her jump up from her comfy spot on the floor. She looked over at Ruby and saw her moving around a little trying to get up and off of the couch. Ruby groaned loudly and clutched her head like she had a major migraine.

"Ugh…oww…." Ruby groaned even louder this time. "Who turned on the brights?"

"Uhh…Ruby?" Carmen asked slowly. "How do you feel?"

"Well…besides my splitting-earing ringing headache, I feel fine…why?" Ruby replied while still holding her head with one hand, she looked up at Carmen but suddenly looked away because of the bright light that was coming from behind Carmen.

"…We-ll…let's just say you had a 'fun' experience earlier…." Carmen tried to explain to her sister. "A-nd well your night might even get weirder…."

Ruby just looked up at her sister with squinting, confused eyes; she had no clue on what Carmen was trying to tell her…well not until she saw two of the figures that was standing a few feet behind Carmen by what it looks like to her a punching bag and a gaming machine. Suddenly, Ruby's eyes got really big making Carmen stop talking and look at her sister with curiosity.

"—Uhh—Ruby? Why are you making that face?" Carmen asked her. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Raph practicing with the dummy, and Mikey who was playing the pinball machine. "Ohh—that explains it…."

"Wha-What are those things!?" Ruby screamed at Carmen while trying to scoot as far as she could away from the two turtles.

"They are our—friends, I think…." Carmen tried to explain, slowly to Ruby.

Carmen's comment didn't help Ruby's situation in fact, it made things worse. Ruby scrambled to her feet, swaying a little, and started to run away from Carmen towards hopefully an exit. From all the commotion those two were making it caused Jasmine poke her head out of the kitchen to see what was going on, Raph and Mikey stopped what they were doing, and made April and Donnie run back into the main room. Jasmine immediately rushed over to Carmen's side. Everybody else tried to calm Ruby down but as soon as any of the turtles came near her she would scream even louder and run away from there soothing words.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked Carmen breathlessly.

"Well when I was talking to her she looked behind me and saw Raph and Mikey doing what they were doing over there and she started to panic and freaked out," Carmen replied. "Why does she have to make things so difficult…?" she sighed.

April finally got a hold of Ruby's wrist and stopped her from running around the room, they both stood there breathless, but after a few seconds Ruby tried to get April's grasp off of her arm.

"Ruby! Calm down, you're in a safe place now…." April said trying to calm her down even more.

"NO! No I'm not…if I was in a safe place, it would be my room not here with these—these—creatures!" Ruby yelled at April still trying to get out of April's grasp.

"HEY!" All of the turtles protested at once as Ruby said that.

"Ruby, its ok…they were the ones who helped you, and for one thing you probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Donnie's antidote…." Jasmine said.

Ruby stopped struggling in April's grasp and looked back at Jasmine with a confused look across her face. "What do you mean?" Ruby slowly asked her. "Cause' I don't remember anything about being hurt or anything like that…."

"Wait…you mean you don't remember what happened at Muracami's?" Jasmine asked completely surprised by Ruby's last comment.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Ruby said now standing completely still by April; she occasionally glanced at one of the turtles now and then to make sure they wouldn't attack her out of the blue or something. April still clung to her, making sure she wouldn't try to run away again.

"…Yeah…" Jasmine said. "When you were at Muracami's, you got attacked by one of the purple dragons but then me and the turtles jumped in and helped you guys. But, unfortunately somehow you got poisoned and it left you very ill. You seriously don't remember that?"

"Yeah…" Ruby responded. "Is that why my head hurts so badly when I woke up?"

"Mostly likely," Donnie replied to her question. "And for your memory loss it might be possible the poison could have affected your latest memory which in this case was the fight at Muracami's."

"O—kay…" Ruby said while looking at the green lad in the purple bandana with a weird look.

"Well…now that you have calmed down a bit, how about I introduce you to them-" Jasmine said.

"HI! I'm MIKEY!" Mikey squealed on the top of his lungs while jumping into the air and interrupting Jasmine.

Mikey's introduction surprised Ruby a little making her back up a little from him but then she started to smile a little and then she ended up laughing while releasing some of the tension that was in the air. She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye while trying to calm down from the sudden excitement.

"Okay, I have to admit that was pretty funny," Ruby said while smiling at Mikey.

"In that case, I'm Raph," Raph said while pointing his thumb towards his chest.

"Also known as the Hot Headed one of the group," the one with the blue bandana said sarcastically. "And I'm Leo." Raph growled at Leo's comment and stormed back to where the punching bag was.

"I'm the tech-guy of the group, you can call me Donnie," Donnie said.

"So you're the one who gave me the antidote, right?" Ruby asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Donnie said while rubbing the top of his head in embarrassment.

"Sweet," Ruby said while smiling.

"I thought you were scared of us just a little bit ago…." Raph asked her.

"Well, yeah…I mean wouldn't you freak out a little bit if you saw walking turtles around you when you just woke up?" Ruby asked him.

"Touché," Raph replied while crossing his arms and grinned a little bit.

Everyone started to talk about who they were and what they liked to Ruby so she could become there friends even though at first she didn't want to. After a couple of minutes Jasmine walked out of the main room and went into the dojo, where she could think a little without all of the noise in the background. Once she was in the entrance, she walked towards the tree and sat down in front of it. She sat there in complete silence not sure on what to do. While she was scrambling things together in her mind, Leo walked in and stopped by the entrance.

"Hey…" Leo said. His loud voice startled Jasmine causing her to jump a little and brought her back to reality.

"Hey, what's up?" Jasmine asked him as she turned around so she could see him better. He walked over to her and sat down in front of her, and smiled at her with a pained look.

"I'm guessing there's too much stuff going on at the same time and its making mine and your brain hurt just trying to fit everything together, am I right?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yeah, unfortunately…." Leo replied with a sigh. "Now that you mention that, how about you tell me what happened to you why you blacked out, but only if you want to…."

"…Yeah, okay…." Jasmine said slowly. "I just got to figure out where to begin, otherwise it would be way to confusing…."

"It's that bad, huh?" Leo asked.

"…Yeah…" Jasmine replied. "Okay, I think I found the right spot, hopefully, as I blacked out I saw something that I wish that I never seen but unfortunately I did:

_(Dream) _

_Puffs of smoke rolled over the now deserted wasteland. Everything was in ruins there was literally nothing left from what used to be the small village that held many innocent people. Bodies were scattered across the land as if they were thrown around like rag dolls. Jasmine couldn't comprehend on what happened here on this deserted wasteland, she just couldn't. She walked around slowly to the top of the hill making sure not to step on any of the motionless bodies; she nearly lost her lunch when she saw the scene that was before her eyes once she got to the top. Disassembled limbs, burned corpses littered across the wasteland, anything and everything was on that field, even things you couldn't even imagine were there. But the most horrible thing of all was the blood, nothing but blood pools everywhere she looked. Jasmine wanted to look away so badly but the horror and gore that was before her froze her gaze upon the battlefield. She couldn't believe what she was seeing there was literally nothing left, only remains or the support beams of random buildings. Jasmine wanted to run away, away from this horrific scene, away from whatever this—this—nightmare was supposed to mean. Suddenly there was a small shimmer from some object that was over by one of the buildings remains. She started to walk towards the object in a trance, in her mind she demanded, no she screamed her body to stop but nothing was working to her advantage. Her legs continued to move towards the remains like it was just another ordinary stroll in the city's park. Tears started to plop down onto her shirt, she didn't want to find out what this object was because she knows it won't end well, she doesn't know how she knows, she just does. _

"_S-Stop…" Jasmine whimpered. "Why aren't you listening to me!?"_

_Her body continued to move against her will, she tried again and again to will her body to stop moving but again it was no use. By the time she decided to try again, her legs suddenly stopped right by the ruins of a small building. Jasmine tested her legs again but this time she could move them with no problem, she wiped away the tears that had spilled out of her eyes when she had no control over her body. She slowly calmed herself down and took in even and short breaths making sure the adrenaline rush was out of her system. That's when she object glinted in the sunlight again, but this time it didn't scare her in fact curiosity struck her with full force making her walk little by little towards the object. Once she got close enough she could tell it was a small pendent almost identical to the ones that were around her neck. It had the same frail golden wire that wrapped around the gem making it glint in the night. But what was different about it was the shape and color of the gem; it kind of looked like a small white fluffy cloud with some hints of baby blue specks of color randomly placed in it. Jasmine leaned in closer to get a closer look causing her necklace to swing back and forth in the wind, jingling like a wind chime._

_She started to slowly raise her hand up towards the pendent but before she could touch it a loud noise erupted from behind her. She screamed and ran behind a small piece of rubble knocking down the pendent into a small puddle of dirt, blood, and water in the process; she could hear pieces of remains fall to the ground with small and loud thumps. After a couple of minutes of silence passed by Jasmine peaked up and around her hiding spot to see what had caused that corruption. Her eyes widened immensely as a tall but frail looking guy in white walked around the wasteland._

"_WHERE IS IT!?" he yelled on top of his lungs causing a couple of small chunks of rubble to roll and fall off of some of the buildings from the echo of his scream._

_He strolled around a little bit looking for something that apparently was very important to him. Suddenly he stopped and cocked his head slightly towards Jasmine, listening intently, after a couple of seconds he suddenly turned towards Jasmine's hiding spot and started to move swiftly towards her. Jasmine inhaled silently and shrank back down onto the blood soaked ground as far as she could. As he got closer and closer Jasmine suddenly remembers who this guy is, his name is Gilgamesh. He kept walking towards her until he was hovering over Jasmine's hiding spot; he looked down and sneered while saying, "You think you can hide from me…JASMINE!"_

_Jasmine screamed while stumbling to her feet and she began to run for her life in the other direction away from him. As she ran she kept tripping over bodies and rubble but Gilgamesh was just strolling along like this was normal for him chasing after people. Why of all people did it have to be him!? Jasmine thought. And how the heck does he know my name!? Her mind was swirling with unanswered questions but she had no time for that, she looked over her shoulder to check if he was still following her. He wasn't there, Jasmine started to freak out even more because what's even worse than being chased by him is not knowing where he is now, he could at any moment jump out and kill her for all she knows. She slowed her pace down and started to walk around the deserted wasteland. Now that she wasn't running anymore she could actually look at her surroundings again, but she wished she didn't have the time for that. It wasn't the bodies or the blood that disturbed this time but the remains of what it looked like used to be a small farm house. _

_Jasmine walked up to it and walked through what used to be the doorway. As of right now there were only two walls standing, the one that held the remaining entrance and the one in the back that held two small shelves or what remains or them anyway. She walked up to it and gasped, she couldn't believe it, right there in front of her was a small family photo and two small, rag dolls. In the photograph there was a small boy and what looked like to her a ten-year old girl, the mother and father were standing behind them, the father had both of his hands on his son and the mother had her tiny frail hand on the right shoulder of her daughter. The father was very tall and muscular, no doubt probably from all of the farming he did, but what really surprised Jasmine was the mother. She had long brown-red-ish hair with piercing blue eyes; her body looked like it might fall apart right then and there. But the only thing that Jasmine was interested in was the necklace that was wrapped around the mother's neck, it had a sliver chain but the pendants were strangely identical to the ones that Jasmine had on now. Once Jasmine saw that she dropped the picture frame causing it to crash and shatter on the remaining concert floor. Out of everything that happened, this was the most surprising of them all put together. _

_How in the world could that woman have my necklace!? I mean this place looks about a thousand years old! Jasmine thought to herself. She clutched her forehead not sure on what to do now; she looked back down at the picture again and sighed. She leaned down and picked the picture out from the broken pieces of glass and put it in her pocket. She looked back at the shelves at the remaining dolls that were sittings there and frowned. She gently picked one up and held it in the palm of her hand, who could do such a thing to this place!? Jasmine thought. She was about to set the doll back down when something grabbed onto her shoulder and yanked her backwards. She let out a loud yelp as the intruder spun her around and grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and lifted her up into the air. Her feet dangled about a foot off the ground making her gasp for air as the intruder tighten his grip. _

"_Where is it!?" A young male voice asked violently. "Tell me where it is and I might let you live!"_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about…." Jasmine struggled to say as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs._

"_Yeah you do, don't play stupid with me, little girl!" the male voice said. "Tell me where it is, NOW! Or would you rather spend the rest of your pathetic life with these corpses?"_

"_NO! no…." Jasmine yelled. She didn't know what to do, she had no clue on what this guy was talking about not to mention she couldn't even see the guy's face since she was up and over his head._

"_Either you tell me now, or I'm going to count to three and once I get to three…well let's just say you're precious live won't be the only thing you will be worrying about…." The young guy threatened. "Bring him out!"_

_Jasmine heard small shuffling noises coming from behind her killer's back, suddenly the young guy shifted Jasmine down to level ground but kept his hand wrapped around her neck just in case she got any ideas to escape he had a quick and painless way to kill her. She kept her head down not wanted to lift it to see what was going on in front of her but once the guy behind her saw what she was doing, he immediately yanked her forehead back and forced her to look at the scene in front of her. Jasmine's heart stopped, tears started to pool around her eyes and plopped onto the ground._

"_So now you know what is exactly on the line if you don't tell me where that pendant is," her killer whispered into her ear. Once she heard the word pendant, she knew exactly who was behind her; she quickly turned her head and saw that her intuitions were right. It was Gilgamesh. Her pain suddenly turned into rage and she lost all of her senses and broke free of his grasp. Once she was free she immediately turned around and charged towards Gilgamesh. He just laughed at Jasmine as she tried everything within her power to hurt him. _

"_Feeling a little cocky, eh?" Gilgamesh chuckled. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back as hard as he could causing Jasmine to scream her head off and fall to the ground, she clutched the spot where he yanked at her hair and whimpered. "Now, you either tell me where that pendant is cause' I know you know where it is or you can watch this little innocent boy life drain from his veins as I slash his throat. You have three seconds to make you choice." Jasmine sat back up and looked at the frail boy, he was literally trying anything and everything possible to disappear into his own body but it was pointless._

"…_ONE…" Gilgamesh said as he started to walk towards the boy. The boy looked up and whimpered as Gilgamesh got closer and closer to him. He tried to cower past the guards but unfortunately they just shoved him even closer to Gilgamesh._

"…_TWO…" Gilgamesh continued. This time he was taking out his one edge sword that was hidden beneath his white cloak. As he got closer he started to raise his sword back behind his back getting ready to strike the boy's neck once he said the number three. Jasmine didn't know what to do, she wanted to save the little boy's life but she also didn't want to give the other pendant to this creep. At that exact moment she remembered about her own necklace and she looked down to make sure it was still there. Fortunately for her it was still there but somehow it had gotten into the inside of her shirt and had stayed hidden from Gilgamesh's sight. _

"…_THREE!" Gilgamesh screamed. He started to bring down his raised sword towards the little boy's neck._

"_WAIT!" Jasmine screamed on the top of her lungs. "Wait…I'll tell you where the pendant is just don't hurt that little boy!" Gilgamesh stood there in mid-swing and smiled. He knew exactly what Jasmine's weak spots were and he was going to poke at them and poke at them until they popped. He turned around and gently put his sword away into its hiding spot and walked back towards Jasmine._

"_What did you just say? I couldn't quite hear you…" Gilgamesh teased Jasmine while putting a cupped hand up to his ear._

"_I said…I'll tell you where the pendant is just leave the little boy out of this…." Jasmine said with clenched teeth._

"_That's what I thought, I'm glad you finally saw it my way, my dear," Gilgamesh said while holding out a hand to Jasmine. She just looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes, she wanted nothing to do with this guy but she had no choice. Now she exactly remembered why she hated this guy with her very existence, he was a cruel, deceiving, heartless monster you will ever see on the face of this earth. She refused his offer and stood up by herself, suddenly she got an idea. _

"_Hey! Gilgamesh, the only way I'm going to tell where it is, if and only if you let this boy go then and only then I will tell you where I found the pendant," Jasmine bargained. Gilgamesh laughed at her comment and walked back towards her once more._

"_Look here, little girl, I'm the one around here who makes all of the rules so you either come with me now and show me where the pendant is or your sad, little, pathetic life will end right here and right now!" Gilgamesh spitted into Jasmine's face. He spun back around and started to walk back to the spot he was originally in._

"_NO!" Jasmine yelled. Jasmine's comment suddenly made Gilgamesh stop dead in his tracks._

"_WHAT did you just say to me, LITTLE GIRL!?" Gilgamesh yelled at her stilled turned away from her._

"_You heard me, I. Said. NO!" Jasmine yelled again but this time it was a little louder. _

"_That's what I thought I heard you say, are you sure you don't want to rephrase that!?" Gilgamesh said while tensing up and causing a couple a veins pop up here and there on his forehead. _

"_In matter of fact, I don't," Jasmine said with confidence. "In fact, you have no room to talk because if you kill me right here and now you wouldn't be able to find your precious little gem now would you? And if you even think about hurting that little boy, you'll regret it cause' I will personal will come after you and make sure you breath your last breath!"_

_Gilgamesh just stood where he was completely still, adding tension to the air. He started to shake violently as his anger and cool boiled over his limit. The guards took one glance towards there leader and cowered within the armor._

"…_FINE! Let the boy free!" Gilgamesh yelled at the now cowering guards. "NOW!" The two guards jumped out of their trance and started to take off the little boy's shackles. Once the little boy was free, he immediately ran over to Jasmine and gave her a huge hug while crying loudly into her shirt. Jasmine started to pat the boy gently on the head trying to get him to calm down a little so she could talk to him._

"_Shh…it's okay now, I'm here for you, you're not alone anymore, okay?" Jasmine told the boy with a soothing and mother-like voice. The boy nodded and glanced up at Jasmine while tears were streaming down his face. Once Jasmine saw his face she couldn't believe her eyes, this boy is the same exact one that was just in the picture she saw not too long ago. She snapped out of her daze and told herself this was not the time to think and gaze at this boy, we need to find a way out of here and fast._

"_You got the boy; now get your sorry butt moving before I move it for ya'!" Gilgamesh yelled back over his shoulder. _

_Jasmine silently rose from her spot and started to walk towards Gilgamesh; the boy clung to the seam of her shirt making sure not to let go. She smiled down at him and continued to walk forwards. They walked for hours on end until Jasmine pointed out the spot she saw the pendant at. Once Gilgamesh saw the spot he sprinted towards it like he was a three year old running after an ice cream truck. Jasmine stayed where she was still with the boy clinging to her leg. She desperately tried to find a way out of here but she couldn't find any clues it was just all barren wasteland in every direction. She sighed and was about to sit down when a loud scream came from the spot where Gilgamesh was standing. _

"_Where IS it? It's nowhere to be seen!" he yelled. He stormed back towards Jasmine causing the little boy to run and hide behind Jasmine's legs. "You better not be messing with me, child!? Or you WILL regret it!"_

"_I'm not; I swear this is the spot where I last saw it!" Jasmine yelled back at him. _

"_I don't believe you!" Gilgamesh said through clenched teeth. He put his hand behind Jasmine and grabbed the little boy's wrist. He yanked him out from behind Jasmine and dragged him towards a free standing wall. _

"_WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jasmine screamed at Gilgamesh. She started to run towards them but was immediately stopped by the two guards. One took a hold of her arms and locked them behind her back so she couldn't have any chance of escape. "NO! LET HIM GO! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"_

_Gilgamesh acted like he didn't her pleas and yanked the boy even harder towards the wall. The boy kept screaming Jasmine's name over and over while trying to get free of Gilgamesh's grasp but it was no use. Gilgamesh took out one of the shackles and put one end on the boy's wrist and the other on a small pole that was in front of the free standing wall. Then he walked about eight feet away and turned back around to face the boy. He grabbed something from a small pouch that was strapped to his belt; there was a small glint of light as it passed through the sunlight. Jasmine and the boy stopped screaming at each other once they saw what the weapon was; it was a six-cylinder handgun. _

"_NO! Nooo….." Jasmine yelled. "You can't do this, Gilgamesh, you can't!"_

"_Ohh…yes I can, my dear, Yes. I. Can." he said with an evil smile that went ear to ear. And with that final word, he fired his gun at the little boy's head. _

"And that's pretty much what happened when I was unconscious," Jasmine said while hanging her head. "That's why I was so scared once everybody left, I mean wouldn't you be scared out of your mind when you had a dream that was that vivid and I can't even forget it to!" Jasmine started to break down and tears started to form around her eyes once again.

"Hey…I'm sure everything is going to be alright, you just got to pull through it even though it may be hard," Leo said while wiping away some of the tears that started to go down Jasmine' face.

"…Yeah, you're right, I just need to calm down…." Jasmine said while taking in deep, slow breaths. "Oh and I forgot to mention but when I woke up after that dream I found this…."

Jasmine pulled out a small piece of white paper that was neatly folded into a square. She handed it over to Leo and asked him to open it. He did and for a couple of seconds he just sat there looking at the paper unsure how to take this one all in. Because not only was it a scary coincidence but it really weird and horrifying to find the same paper not only in the looks but in every detail even the small little scratches that was left behind when Jasmine got it off of the floor. The small, frail paper that was in Leo's hands was the small family picture that was in the family's house or what was left of them. He looked up at Jasmine and just stared at her not sure on what to say because this was something else on a whole different level and if this picture came out to be true then what about the little boy and Gilgamesh.

"That's what I thought you would do…." Jasmine sighed.

"…Yeah…" Leo responded. "How about we go and find splinter and tell him what happened…."

"No! no…I don't want to involve anybody else more than I have to and besides the only reason I told you this was because I know you can help me get through this even though I don't know all the details yet but to be honest I think we are a lot closer than ever and it might get a little dangerous on the way," Jasmine said quietly. "So if you would, please keep it a secret? At least just for now until I find out more information about these pendants and this Gilgamesh guy…please, Leo, I'm begging you not to tell them yet..."

Leo looked at Jasmine and sighed, "Alright…but you have to tell me every single detail you find out about this—this—case, okay?"

"Okay, I promise…." Jasmine said.

But what they didn't know at the time, there was a little eavesdropper that was leaning against the side of the doorway staying hidden within the shadows making sure he wasn't seen by them. Once they were done, the eavesdropper slowly tip-toed down the hallway and entered the main room with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Raph?" Donnie asked his brother. "You look like you have seen a ghost, even though ghosts aren't real."

"Nothing's wrong, now stay out of my shell!" Raph yelled at Donnie and walk back towards his room. He plopped down onto his bed back first and looked up at the ceiling, he thought about what he heard Jasmine and Leo talk about in the dojo early and he still couldn't believe what Jasmine had experience but he does know this one way or another he is going to find a way to help Jasmine even if it kills him.

PHEW! *wipes sweat off of forehead* that was a loooonngg chapter…I thought I was never gonna finish it :la:…Anyways, I hope that this chapter wasn't to long for ya' and that you will enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it sooo ENJOY! XD


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten – Small Results**_

There was nothing but the 'click' 'clack' of someone's shoes on the cold floor as they walked down the hallway. The hallway had nothing within it except several doorways that passed in a blur as he continued down the long, narrow, brightly lit hallway. His shoulders were hunched a little forward in anger as he earlier found out the news about the prisoner's plans and actions. He got to the end of the hallway seething with anger, he yanked open the door causing it to slam into the wall with a big 'bang' nearly ripping it off its hinges. He stomped into the room, and walked over to the cloaked girl that was sitting in a small chair surrounded by four Kraang by the conference table. He slammed his fists down hard onto the table causing the girl to flinch away from his clenching fists.

"What did you tell her!?" Gilgamesh asked her with clenched teeth while slamming down his fists again.

The girl just stared at one spot on the table complete ignoring his question. She slowly breathed in and let it out with a long yawn; she removed her hood and let it fall down gently onto her shoulders. She raised her gaze up towards Gilgamesh's face and stopped when she saw his eyes that were full with seething anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about…." The girl whispered calmly looking away from Gilgamesh.

"Yes, you do, stop stalling!" Gilgamesh yelled. "Your so called plan on trying to help Jasmine isn't going to provide anything for her or for yourself!"

Again, the girl just stared off into space completely ignoring him, but this time Gilgamesh lost his patience and reached across the table. He brought his hand back; open palmed, and smacked the girl across the face. This sudden action from him surprised the girl almost causing her to fall out of her chair. She sat there for a couple of seconds holding her cheek in disbelieve, she has never been struck like that from Gilgamesh even when he was raging with anger and hatred towards her. She slowly took her hand away from her now swollen cheek and set it back into her lap, she had to find a way to help Jasmine again without Gilgamesh finding out this time. She had to and from the looks of it; it has to be sometime soon.

"Now let me repeat my question, _what_ did you tell her!?" Gilgamesh asked tensely as he leaned over the table.

She looked up back at Gilgamesh with a determined look and said, "Like I said before, I don't _know_ what you're talking about, in fact it sounds like gibberish to me!"

She continued to look at him with that determined look but unfortunately he could see right through her little white lie. Gilgamesh just sighed and stood back up next to the table while keeping one of his hands on the table, completely flat against it. He looked past her and slightly nodded at one of the Kraang guards. All of the sudden one of the guards grabbed her by the arm and tried to get her to stand up but she stayed fought back and stayed put. This completely ticked off Gilgamesh causing him to rush around the table, grabbing her by the arm and with all of his strength he yanked her out of her chair. She yelped in pain as her arm almost popped out of its socket, several tears started to stream down the girls face leaving behind trails in the dirt that was caked on her face from lack of hygiene. Gilgamesh ignored her cries of pain and dragged her towards the door that is in the back of the room that was hidden by the shadows. Once the girl saw the door her eyes widened and she completely lost her determination, she tried to loosen his grip with kicking and screaming but it just made Gilgamesh's grasp to tighten even more.

"NO! Don't take me in there! I seriously don't know what you were talking about back there! Please, just don't take me in there with that—that—vile girl!" the girl yelled at him still trying to break free of his grasp.

Gilgamesh suddenly stopped in his tracks and stood there for a couple of minutes. He finally looked down at her with a serious look while loosening his grip a little bit and said, "So you finally see it my way, hmm?"

She nodded her head, slowly, agreeing with his comment. He started to smile but not with his usual smile, this time it gave off this sense of pure evil causing the girl to flinch away from his grasp once again. He dragged her back towards the chair where she was just sitting and made her pick up the chair and sit back in it. Once again she was surrounded by her 'body' guards as Gilgamesh sat on the edge of the table and calmly put his hands in his lap.

"Now, tell me what you know about her," Gilgamesh said calmly as he looked at the girl with a creepy stare.

The girl sat there for a couple of seconds trying to find out a way how she could tell him some information that wouldn't give too much away and that wouldn't send her back into that horrific room that held her worst fear. She sighed and slowly said, "Jasmine is something…special…."

"What do you mean…special!?" Gilgamesh asked with curiosity.

"I mean special by her loyalty and true heart….and most of all her spirit and her necklace," The girl said with confidence. "For her this world is going to be the hardest one she has ever faced, most people that have tried to find the last pendant end up losing their humanity, many hearts have been poisoned or broken, but for her there is still hope…."

Gilgamesh looked at the girl with curiosity but with confusion as well. He hopped off of the table and got eye to eye with her. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared off into space. Just as he thought, this is about the third time she had done that and for some reason it's whenever she started to talk to him about Jasmine; it's almost as if someone was speaking through her. He stood back up and started to walk towards the door completely giving up on the investigation for today but just as he was about a foot away from the door, the girl suddenly jumped out of her seat. The Kraang beside her readied their guns and pointed them at their victim.

"GILGAMESH!" the girl yelled.

He turned around and stared at the girl even from this distance he could tell that the young girl snapped out of her trance and is now speaking for herself.

"Let me tell you this…you're not going to get away with this—this—plan of yours because one day something will happen, something that you will deeply regret, something that you will blame yourself for, a painful emotion that even you will find it hard to escape, this something will be your downfall and it will be the thing that Jasmine needs in order to defeat you for good!" the girl said.

Gilgamesh chuckled at the girl's threatening comment and turned to walk out the door while saying, "In your dreams, Haleigh. In. Your. Dreams. And since you seem to be so confident right now why don't you spend a nice, little, quiet night in that room over there and then we will see in the morning how you truly feel about Jasmine's so called spirit." After hearing that comment, Haleigh's eyes got really big, one of the guards grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off towards the room with her screaming all the way there. As Gilgamesh walked out of the room and down the brightly light hallway again a small feeling started to creep into his body, he has never felt this feeling before especially after being threatened by a 16 year old girl. What is happening to him? He thought to himself.

Wind grabbed at Jasmine's coat as if it was trying to rip it right off of her body. She wrapped her coat even tighter around her waist while scooting closer to Leo trying to get warm within the cold, freezing night. They walked along the rooftops towards her apartment with the rest of the team following from behind. Since something happened before they could get to her apartment last time, they decided they would try a second time and maybe be more successful. After a couple of blocks, Carmen walked up by Jasmine and Leo while her sister stayed behind with the rest of the team. Once Carmen was close enough she could just barely make out the outline to what it looked like to her two hands locked together. Once she saw that she chuckled to herself and thought, I knew something was going on between those two. She walked up to Jasmine and started to walk beside her.

"So why are we going to your apartment again?" Carmen asked her still a little confused on the situation.

Jasmine looked at her and said, "Well, for one thing my cat is still there and is probably ransacking my room for food as we speak and I want to get a couple of things that are important to me. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, thanks…anyways…" Carmen started to say but was immediately interrupted by a screaming Ruby as she ran away from Mikey who had another water balloon in his hand. This went on for a couple of seconds until Ruby somehow tripped over herself and fell to the ground next thing she knew she was drenched in water head to toe. She started to laugh until she couldn't breathe and happy tears were streaming down her face.

"It's hard to believe that literally a few hours ago Ruby was on the couch on the verge of death pretty much…." Jasmine said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that she's alright, I don't know what I do without her sometimes…even though she can be a major pain in the butt," Carmen responded.

Carmen's last comment made Jasmine and Leo laugh a little, bringing smiles to their faces. They continued to talk about anything and everything until they were getting close to Jasmine's apartment. Jasmine suggested to the turtles they should probably enter through the door that connects to the balcony on her floor so they wouldn't cause a commotion. They agreed and Jasmine, Ruby, and Carmen walk down the fire escape and entered through the front door of the building as the turtles stayed on the roof until Jasmine let them in through her bedroom door. It took several minutes for the girls to get up to Jasmine's floor and to get into her apartment to let them in, as they entered the apartment Jasmine's cat greeted them with a small meow as if he knew that they were coming. Jasmine walked over to the balcony and opened the door; she yelled up to them so that they could come in, they jumped down onto the ledge and walked in.

"So this is what your apartment looks like!" Mikey said as he checked out the layout of her apartment.

"It's not that much Mikey…well, compared to some of the other apartments here in New York…." Jasmine explained to him.

As everybody checked out Jasmine's apartment Carmen decided to plop down onto the fluffy, soft couch that was facing the TV and said, "Phew…That sure was a long walk, huh?"

"For you, maybe…" Raph said with a hint of sarcasm while looking at some family pictures on one of the walls.

Carmen gave Raph a sour look and then sighed, "Ehh…Whatever…." She laid down and put her head on top of her arms and closed her eyes. Slowly her breathing turned to slow even breaths as her body, mind, and soul went to sleep.

"Wow! That didn't take her long…." Raph said while walking towards a door in the back of the living room. Jasmine turned around at the right moment and saw him walking towards her secret door.

"NO! Don't go in there!" Jasmine yelled just as Raph put his hand on the door handle. "Please…."

"Why!?" Raph asked taking his hand off the handle.

Jasmine walked over to him while the others stopped what they were doing and went to join Raph and Jasmine.

"B-Because…umm…let's just say there something very important in there and well…It's also very special to me…" Jasmine tried to explain while tapping two fingers together in embarrassment.

All of the sudden everybody was up and in her space asking her everything and anything about what's in there, she started to back up but bumped into the door. She was now surrounded by her curious friends; they kept pressuring her into opening until she finally gave in.

"Alright….I'll open it…." Jasmine sighed.

"Yay!" Mikey and Ruby screamed making Jasmine plug her ears with her hands.

"Ugh…do you guys have to be so loud!" Jasmine complained while turning around to face the door. She turned the door handle slowly and then opened the door backing up in the process so she could swing it all the way open.

Behind the door was a small closet that held several coats and jackets that were hung up neatly, a couple pair of shoes were on the floor not in any particular order. There were also, a few boxes that were shoved up on the ledge that was put in above the jackets and coats to provide more storage space.

"So this was what you were trying to hide?" Raph asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Jasmine just rolled her eyes at Raph's comment and reached up to one of the boxes that were stored up above the coats. She gently took it off, turned around and showed it to her friends that were anxious to find out what she was hiding. It was a small, square box that opened from the top and was decorated in small unknown characters that said something that only Jasmine knew what it meant, it also had a faded painting of a symbol on the top of the lid. Jasmine blew the dust off of it and went to go sit down on a chair that was next to the sleeping Carmen. The others did the same and waited for Jasmine to explain of what was in the box. As Donnie went to go get a seat he saw the symbol that was on top of the box that Jasmine was still trying to dust it off.

"hmm…hey, Jasmine, can I see that box for a minute?" Donnie asked while something tickled at the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Jasmine replied.

Donnie took the box from Jasmine's hands and went to go sit down beside Mikey, while he sat there Jasmine started to explain where she got that box and what was within it.

"There's one memory that I haven't told you guys yet, in fact I haven't told anyone about it not even Carmen, whom I trust my life with…anyways, from what I can remember it was my mother that gave me that box-" Jasmine said.

"Wait…didn't you tell me and Carmen that you had a stepmother?" Ruby asked while interrupting her.

"Yeah, I do…but my real mother gave me that box, my memory is still little fuzzy but I distinctly remember getting that box from her and this necklace before she died…." Jasmine said answering Ruby's question. "Hey, Donnie, can I have it back, so that I can show you guys what it is."

"Huh?...oh, yeah sure," Donnie said while passing the box back to her. "For some reason I feel like I have seen that symbol somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Really!? Huh…well why you think about that…" Jasmine said opening the box. Everybody leaned in closer to her trying to see what the mystery item was. She put the lid onto the coffee table and took out the item; it was a very ancient golden harp. The harp had several lines and spirals etched into the metal all over the exterior of the instrument, the very top edges of it swirled until they couldn't swirl anymore, and at the very bottom of the base of the harp it has the same exact symbol that was on top of the box except you could see every detail of it.

"Whooaaa…." Everybody said at once.

"Can I touch it?" Mikey asked while raising a hand getting ready to take it from Jasmine's grasp.

"NO!" Raph yelled at Mikey swatting his hand away from the harp.

"Ah-ha!" Donnie yelled holding one finger in the air while startling everybody else in the room. "Now I remember where I saw that symbol before, it's the same one we saw on the tree the night when Jasmine had that weird trance!"

"What!? That's the same symbol?" Leo asked making sure Donnie had it right.

"Yeah, it's the same one alright; don't you see the lines that are designed on it? It's an exact replica of the one that was carved into the tree…." Donnie explained while pointing a finger at the symbol on the harp.

"Really!? Wow…that's really weird….I wonder if this has anything to do with my mother's side of the family…." Jasmine said to no in particular.

"Can you play it?" Ruby asked.

"Umm…no…but I have checked to see it if was tuned and the weird thing is whenever I would check its always been in tune even though I have had it for about ten years now and my necklace starts to glow too…." Jasmine replied while setting it onto the coffee table.

"Awww, I wanted you to play it…." Ruby complained. "Oh wells."

"So your necklace or I should say your pendants glow when you just strum the harp?" Donnie asked Jasmine.

"Yeah…the first time it did that, it freaked me out!" Jasmine said.

"Could you try strumming the harp, maybe your necklace will react again," Leo asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Jasmine replied while picking up the harp gently. She scooted forward onto the edge of her chair and got ready to strum the harp. She took in a slow breath and gently went from the left side to the right side of the harp making it do a scale from highest to lowest. As she did that her necklace gave off a small glow, just enough for everyone to see it. It got dead silent in the room except for Carmen's slow breathing as the necklace started to fade after Jasmine stopped playing the harp.

"Well, that answers my question," Leo said.

"Wow…I never have seen anything like this," Donnie said while stroking his chin. "Are you going to take it back to the lair?"

"Well, duh…I mean it's the one of the two things that I got from my real mom so, that's a definite yes…." Jasmine replied. "But that's not the only thing I want to take back."

"What else did you have in mind?" Leo asked her as she got up from her spot and walked over to the wall that held her family pictures.

"Well, I was thinking about taking this photo of my family," Jasmine said as she looked at the pictures trying to figure out which on she wanted to take with her. "Hmm…."

"How about this one?" Mikey said while taking one of them down from the wall. He handed over to Jasmine and she smiled as she looked at the picture.

"I remember this…" Jasmine chuckled. "It was when me, my father, and my stepmom went to Cedar Point. We pretty much rode all of the roller coaster there well…except for the Dragster, my dad got to scared and chickened out but I didn't blame him, after all, it was the tallest ride there…."

"How tall was it?" Raph asked while looking at the picture.

"I think it's about 420 feet tall," Jasmine replied holding her finger to her chin.

"Wow, that's really tall," Mikey said. "Let's go there!"

"I don't think so, Mikey," Jasmine chuckled. "It's not the cheapest thing in the world, in fact, the only way I could go if I accepted that was my only present for my birthday that year."

"Looks like you had a lot of fun," Leo said as he looked at the picture over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did," Jasmine said. "I think I'm going to take this one….ohh crap, I forgot something in my room…." She walked over to her bedroom door and entered her room; there were a few noises as she looked around her room for the thing she wanted. "Ah-ha there it is!" She walked out of her bedroom carrying a small traveling bag, a sketch pad, drawing pencil kit, and a couple of other drawing things that she needed.

"I didn't know you could draw!?" Leo said surprisingly.

"Yeah, I do it for fun or when I'm stressed but I don't think I'm that good…." Jasmine said while putting her supplies in her bag.

"Umm…I wouldn't say that, Jasmine, you're not giving yourself enough credit," Ruby said while standing up. "If you want to see her drawings just look at this."

Ruby handed the framed picture to Leo and walked into the kitchen. Mikey and Raph came to look at the drawing that Leo was holding in his hand. It was a nature scene of the beach with some small sailboats in the background at sunset.

"Wow! This really good! Why would you say that you're a horrible artist?" Donnie asked.

"Well…" Jasmine said. "I don't know…I just think I could improve a lot more, and I mean a lot…."

"Well at least you're pursuing it, instead of slacking off like someone else I know that does that sometimes," Leo said while looking at Mikey that was standing behind him.

"What!?" Mikey complained.

Jasmine laughed as Ruby walked back into the living room and suggested, "don't you think we should probably heading out soon, the sun is coming up in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, we probably should but whose going to wake up sleeping beauty over there?" Raph said while pointing at Carmen.

Jasmine and Ruby looked at each other. "Nose goes!" Jasmine yelled while quickly putting her finger on her nose. Ruby immediately put her finger on the tip of her nose but she was too slow and Jasmine beat her by a tenth of a second. "Ha!" Jasmine taunted while pointing her finger at Ruby.

"Awww man!" Ruby complained. "Why me! The last time I did it she nearly ripped my head off."

"Snooze you lose!" Jasmine replied while picking up her bag. "I'm going downstairs I'll wait for you there, I don't want to be around when she wakes up…."

"What does she do?" Leo asked Ruby and Jasmine.

The two girls look at each other again and Jasmine replied, "Let's just say she's not the happiest person you've met when you have to wake her up…."

"Makes sense, she does have a small temper," Raph said.

"Yeah, well she's worse when you have to force her to wake up, trust me I have learned the hard way, unfortunately…." Jasmine said. "anyways, are you going to wake her up?"

"Yeah….hang on," Ruby said as she walked up to Carmen. "Hey! CARMEN! WAKE UP!" Carmen just laid there completely motionless except for the occasional rise and fall from her breathing.

"Wow, she's out cold," Mikey said while poking her in the side.

"Uhhh...I wouldn't do that if I were you…." Jasmine warned Mikey.

"Why?" Mikey said still poking Carmen in the side. Carmen suddenly twitched in her sleep and ended up kneeing Mikey in the stomach.

"That's why," Jasmine said.

"Good point…." Mikey said while holding his stomach and held up one finger in the air.

Everybody started to laugh at Mikey as Carmen started to stir in her sleep. She stretched her arms over her head and stood up to get the sleepiness out of her body.

"Hey, you're up!" Ruby said. "Now my head won't get kicked in!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ruby?" Carmen asked her while rubbing some of the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Oh…nothing…." Ruby said. "Okay, Let's GO!"

The sun started to peak through the horizon as the group of teens walked along the rooftops again heading back towards the lair. In a couple of minutes they walked down a fire escape and walked back into an alley. They walked up to a manhole and opened it up, first Donnie, then Carmen, Ruby, Raph, and Mikey; lastly there was only Leo and Jasmine by the manhole. Jasmine was about to jump into the sewers when Leo grabbed her hand stopping her from doing it.

"Hey…" Leo whispered.

"Huh, yeah, what is it-" Jasmine asked softly but was immediately interrupted by Leo as he suddenly pushed his lips against hers completely taking her by surprise. She stood there for a couple of seconds, dazed and a little confused, but she didn't care, she leaned in a little closer to Leo and wrapped her arms around his head, she was a little surprised that his lips didn't feel like well…like…turtle lips they actually felt like normal human lips but she didn't care at that moment. To her it felt like her world was melting around her, she didn't want it to end but Leo slowly moved his head away from hers unlocking their kiss. He put his forehead onto hers and sighed, Jasmine laughed and smiled sweetly, she couldn't believe that just happened to her. They stood there for a couple of minutes both of them not wanting to move from that spot.

"That's what I have been wanting to tell you for a while now…." Leo said while stroking her cheek gently.

But unfortunately before Jasmine could say anything, a couple of seconds later, Mikey yelled up to them asking them if they were going to come down there. Leo and Jasmine laughed and pulled apart from each other, Jasmine smiled at Leo again and then disappeared into the sewers. Leo jumped in after her; neither of them is going to forget that evening as they walked together back to the lair secretly holding hands.

YAY! I'm done! :happybounce: I'm sry it took so long like I said in my journal I had a slight problem again ^^; but I got through once I had this amazing idea! XD to be honest I'm not sure if I wanted to do the last part but then I was like why not so I hopes you enjoy this chapter! ^/^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven – Escape**_

There was nothing but darkness all around Haleigh as she tried to find her way around the room but after a while she gave up and sat on the cold, damp floor. She tested her arm making sure Gilgamesh didn't damage it too badly; luckily, it only hurt a little when she moved it so it wasn't too serious. Suddenly she heard something scrapping something else but before she could figure it out a bright flame was blinding her vision, preventing her to see who was behind the flame. But for Haleigh she didn't have to see the face of the newcomer, she knew exactly who it was. The newcomer lit a candle and blew out the match in their hand and walked into the light making Haleigh scoot back a little bit trying to get away from her as much as possible. In the small light, Lisa looked even smaller and crueler than the last time Haleigh has seen her. Lisa smiled at Haleigh causing her to flinch away from her stare and presence.

"So, you've decided to join me in my little office, eh?" Lisa asked Haleigh while setting the lit candle onto the desk that was next to her.

"Not by choice, though," Haleigh said through clenched teeth full of hatred.

"Tch—what did I tell you about talking back to me, Haleigh, don't you remember what happened to you the last time you didn't hold your tongue?" Lisa asked Haleigh as she sat onto the desktop. Haleigh didn't respond instead she just scooted further into the patch of darkness behind her, trying to hide away from that evil look in Lisa's eyes. "That's what I thought…"

Lisa hopped off of her desk and walked over to Haleigh, she leaned down so she could see eye to eye with Haleigh. Haleigh tried to scoot back even further but she ran out of room now she's stuck facing this evil girl against a small corner. Lisa started to laugh as she saw Haleigh cower away from her; she could even see tears starting to form around Haleigh's eyes. She just _loved_ it when her victims were absolutely afraid of her but tried so hard to look tough in front of her even though she could see right past there little act of theirs.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Lisa teased Haleigh.

"N-No! I'm not, I don't know what you're talking about…."Haleigh said while wiping some of the tears away from her eyes. She still could vividly remember the torture and pain that Lisa had put her through just to find out information, but Haleigh never slipped a word to her until the day she met Gilgamesh. She thought Lisa was bad but Gilgamesh was even worse he didn't hurt you physical but rather mentally and emotionally, but one day he suddenly started to be nicer to her even though she was the prisoner. She didn't like this good cop, bad cop thing that he was playing, it was messing with her head way too much giving her splitting headaches sometimes if she thought about it too much. Why did this have to happen to me!? She thought to herself. She curled up into a little ball trying to shut out the annoying voice coming from the witch in front of her, but it was no use.

Once Lisa saw what Haleigh was doing she immediately stopped talking and grabbed one of Haleigh's arms and dragged her off to one of the darkest corners in her office. Lisa could fell the strong tugging and pulling that was coming from her prisoner but she didn't even slow down a little bit, nothing could, once she made up her mind. She grabbed the candle off of the desk and continued to walk forward towards her destination. As the light from the candle hit the darkness causing it to run away, Haleigh suddenly stopped squirming and just sat there looking at the scene that was in front of her.

"That's impossible!? How did you find that!?" Haleigh asked completely shocked.

"I have my resources…." Lisa proclaimed.

In front of Lisa and Haleigh was a very ancient tablet that was filled with various unknown symbols and characters that has been hidden from the human eyes for centuries. It contained very important information even Haleigh didn't know, she tried to read it but unfortunately the characters were fading away or were just completely gone all together. The tablet was covered in cobwebs and dirt, giving off a strong smell of dust and mildew. It was standing straight up with barely any support so it could fall over any second if someone so much as blew on it, Lisa let go of Haleigh and walked up to the tablet. She did a complete circle around it until she was finally facing the front again; she dragged two fingers across the surface of it leaving behind two straight lines in the dust. She looked at her fingers and then wiped them onto her skirt; she immediately turned around and started to walk back towards Haleigh.

"So what do you think?" Lisa asked Haleigh.

"What do you mean, 'what do I think'"? Haleigh asked completely confused now.

"I mean, are you going to translate it for me or are you just gonna sit there like a pile of bones!?" Lisa said somewhat annoyed.

Haleigh just sat there complete dazed, she couldn't believe it, now Lisa was asking for her help, what is wrong with these people!? Haleigh thought. She kept sitting there staring off into space until Lisa couldn't take it anymore, a small vein pop in Lisa's head and she stomped over to Haleigh. Haleigh snapped out of her daze and flinched away as Lisa got closer to her; Lisa grabbed Haleigh by the shirt and started to drag her towards the tablet. Once they were in front of it Lisa violently threw Haleigh onto the floor in front of the tablet. Haleigh yelped in pain as her body slammed into the ground, she slowly sat back up and looked at Lisa standing behind her waiting impatiently for her to translate the tablet. So that's what she wants me to do…, Haleigh thought. She stumbled to her feet and lightly touched the tablet with her fingers making sure not to put too much pressure on it that would cause it to fall over. She wrapped her hands around the edges and picked up the tablet to set it on its back so it wouldn't break when she wiped off the dust so she could see the characters better.

"Wow…" Haleigh mumbled to herself in complete awestruck from the details in every line.

"What did you find out?" Lisa asked as she leaned a little closer to Haleigh as if the suspension might kill her if she had to wait any longer.

"Well…first here," Haleigh said while pointing at one of the lines that looked barely readable. "It states that in order to find the treasure you have to first find all of the pendants and have the person who was chosen by the sword in order to find the portal that links to a dimension.

"And!?" Lisa demanded while getting impatient all over again.

"What? There's nothing else…" Haleigh said while staring at the tablet again.

"You're lying, there's supposed to be more information on where this chosen person might be on that tablet…" Lisa argued.

"Like I said, there isn't any more information on the tablet," Haleigh said again but this time more firmly. But in her mind she knew exactly what Lisa had wanted her to tell her. Lisa wanted her to say how and where they could find this chosen one and if she did end up giving that information to Lisa, she probably end up killing the chosen one after she was done use him/her. So I have to keep that information away from Lisa as long as possible until the chosen one reveals himself/herself and finds out the real truth, Haleigh thought to herself.

"You better watch yourself there, _dearie_, or you might end up living back in that small cell of yours and I will personally ask the Kraang to use their little experiments on you again," Lisa said sternly trying to put Haleigh back in her place.

Suddenly Haleigh eyes got bigger and she started to back up, accidently bumping into the small table the stone tablet was on. She looked behind her just as the table started to tip over with the tablet free falling to the floor.

"NOO!" Lisa screamed while running towards the falling tablet.

There was a loud CRASH as the tablet hit the floor immediately fragmenting into millions of small pieces that were near to impossible to put back together. Lisa leaned down onto the floor and stared at the pile of stone that used to be the tablet. She outstretched her hand and lightly touched the stone fragments, her body started to shake with anger. She slowly got to her feet and faced Haleigh with her head down, shading her eyes from Haleighs view.

"Why you…WHY YOULITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Lisa yelled while giving Haleigh the most threatening, scary expression ever. Lisa stomped over to Haleigh making Haleigh cower away from her. Haleighs legs were shaking so badly she could barely keep herself standing, but somehow she got the strength and turned and fled from Lisa's grasp. She stumbled around in the dark since the only source of light was behind her but she didn't stop, she just kept running and tripping over things as she tried to find the door handle. She blindly swung her arms around the in the air that was in front of her until she felt the familiar cold metal handle; she turned the nob, hard and yanked the door open. A blinding white light greeted her and blinded her for a couple of seconds; she threw her arms up in defense to shade her eyes from the overhead lighting. She thrusted forward and ran down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care at that moment she just wanted to get away from Lisa's blinding rage as fast as possible. After a couple of minutes her lungs started to ache from the excessive exercise there were getting, her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter until she could breathe anymore. But she didn't stop she just kept running and running until she came to a small problem, a dead end. She came to a stop and started to catch her breath; she looked over her shoulder to see if Lisa was coming after her.

Nothing, there was absolutely nothing behind her. She started to panic, her breaths becoming short and fast again. Even though she was absolutely terrified of Lisa, she was even more petrified now since she doesn't even know who chasing her. She calmed down and looked around at her surroundings trying to find the fastest and easiest exit she could find. But she could only find three doors, all white and plain, giving no identification of an exit.

"Dang it!" Haleigh cursed. "Now what!?"

She was facing a pretty big gamble right now, if she doesn't pick the right door she could end up stumbling into a trap or something worse, Gilgamesh. She took a deep breath and analyzed the doors; they all look the same to her. How the heck does anybody walk around this building without getting lost! Haleigh thought.

OK..OK…I got to pick one, it doesn't matter which one, just pick one…" Haleigh told herself. "Whelp, here goes nothing!"

Haleigh reached for the door on the far right and turned the handle. She slowly opened the door making a loud squeak as the hinges rubbed against each other. She flinched from the sudden noise but kept pushing the door further until it was completely swung open. She couldn't believe it, on the other side of this door was nothing; no one was in sight, it was like they wanted her to escape. She sighed with relief and took off running again. She ran the rest of the way and the whole time she was searching for an exit there was nothing in sight, not even a guard or something. Weird… she thought to herself. She kept running and opening random doors until she found the entrance to the building. She walked up to the front door and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, nothing again.

"Something's not right…" Haleigh said to herself. "But if it means I can be free finally then…."

Haleigh reached for the handle of the front door, as she did that her hand was shaking so much she thought it would shake her whole body if it kept this up. Just as she wrapped her fingers around the handle, she heard stomping feet racing towards her.

"Tch—I knew it was too good to be true…." Haleigh whispered.

She let go of the handle and ran for safety behind several crates that were just sitting in the lobby for no apparent reason. She huddled there for a few seconds until she heard several feet coming down the hallway she was just in a minute ago.

"Hurry it up! Or we will never catch her!" Lisa ordered her guards that where following her.

"Go figure…." Haleigh whispered. "Just my luck, I get _that_ crazy lunatic."

She scooted closer to the crates as Lisa walked over towards the door. She opened the front door and went out on to the street, she looked left to right and then back again, she scowled and went back inside.

"Where is she!?" Lisa yelled at the guards that were all lined up in a row in front of the receptionist's desk that was neat and tidy. "Scatter and look all-"

"Lisa!" Gilgamesh yelled as he walked down the hallway that they just came through. "There's no need to get all worked up over this."

"No need, no NEED to! Um, for your information that sniveling girl is holding back something vital about Jasmine and you know it, so why are you being so nice to her!?" Lisa talked back to her boss.

"Tch—I thought I taught you better than that to question my orders around here, Lisa. So if Haleigh escaped then she escaped. In fact it's better that she did…." Gilgamesh said while walking up to Lisa.

"B-Better!? How so?" Lisa demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You will see in due time…." Gilgamesh said. He quickly turned around causing his cape to ripple in the air. He walked back down the hallway but then stopped halfway there and turned back around to face Lisa. "Are you going to follow me to my office so I can talk to you or are you going to stand there like an idiot, hmmm?

Lisa growled and started to walk towards him but just as she was about to enter the hallway Haleigh accidently bump into one of the crates causing it to scrape along the ground. She inhaled silently and cursed herself for making such a racket. Once Lisa heard the noise she stopped mid-step and listened intently. Haleigh breathed in and held her breath waiting for Lisa to give up and to follow her boss down to his office. But unfortunately for her, Lisa turned around and started to walk towards her hiding spot, she started to panic and tried to hide as much as possible from Lisa's view. Lisa was about five feet away when Gilgamesh hollered at her to come back which made her stop; she looked at the crates with a threatening look and started to walk back towards Gilgamesh. Haleigh didn't let go of her breath until she could no longer see Lisa or Gilgamesh and the front lobby was dead silent again. She exhaled and relaxed a little when everything was the way it was before Lisa came.

She slowly rose from her hiding spot and started to walk towards the front door, when she was about seven feet away she broke into a run. Once she was at the door she yanked it open, not caring if it made any noise or not, and took off running down the street leaping for joy.

A young girl was walking down a street carrying several bags of groceries in her hands barely giving her enough room to see where she was walking. She stumbled around a few times but never really lost her balance not until something unexpected happened to her. She continued to walk down the street when all of the sudden something bumped into her causing everything that was in her hands to fly into the air and smash into the ground with a loud SPLAT!

"Oww…." The young girl groaned while clutching her head. "What did I hit?" She looks around at the now scattered groceries on the ground. "Awww, man!" Suddenly she sees a small frail girl laying on the ground holding her head in pain as well, she had a brown long cloak that went down to the ground and also had a hood attached to the back of it. Her hair wasn't in the best shape, it was very messy and dirty from dirt and other various things she probably doesn't know about. The girl's face was a little swollen on the right side like she got punched in the face by someone much bigger than her most likely. But her eyes were the most intriguing thing, they were bright and shining like she just busted out of jail or something of the sort. She got to her feet and ran to the girl's side to see if she was okay.

"Hey…you alright? I didn't see you earlier with all of the bags I had in my hands, I'm so sorry about that." The young girl said.

"Oh-oww…that hurt a lot…" Haleigh groaned. She opened her eyes and saw a young girl that had long red-ish hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt with blue on the top and two blue strips on the bottom of her sleeves. She also wore jean shorts with black and white stripped leggings with a pair of gray boots. "Who are you?"

"Oh—umm…my name is Jasmine but you can call me Jas…" Jas said while standing back up. She held out her hand to Haleigh, Haleigh took it with a small smile and stood up. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Haleigh…." Haleigh introduced herself. "I'm sorry for running into you like that, and you said your name is Jasmine right?"

"Yeah, that's my name alright but why do you ask?" Jas asked Haleigh confusingly.

"Hmm…well, I have been contacting someone who is also named Jasmine but I have no clue on where she is right now…." Haleigh said while dusting off herself even though it didn't matter too much in her condition.

"Ohh…well, I don't think it's me since I have never seen you before…." Jas said, she continued to look at Haleigh with curiosity in her eyes. "So what exactly happened to you?

"It's a long and painful story…." Haleigh quietly said while looking up at the sky in some kind of trance. Jasmine stood there and thought for a minute until she finally made up her mind.

"How about you come with me to my house so I can get you cleaned up, and then if you want to you can tell your story," Jas said with a smile.

Haleigh snapped out of her trance and looked at her for a couple of seconds. Jas could literally see her mind working as she thought about the offer Jas had just suggested.

"…Y-Yeah, I guess I do need to freshen up a bit…." Haleigh said while picking at the hems of her clothes. "Thanks…."

Jas just giggled and picked up the remaining groceries that weren't too badly damaged from the impact to the ground. Once she got everything in order, she started to walk down the street again heading for her house. Haleigh just stood there completely shocked by this girl's attitude towards her even though they just literally met. Jas turned her head to look over her shoulder and stopped walking once she saw Haleigh wasn't following her.

"Are you coming?" Jas asked with a sweet smile.

"Umm…yeah…" Haleigh said as she shook her head to snap out of it and started to walk towards Jas. Once she was by Jas's side, Jas looked at her again and smiled making Haleigh's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Jas giggled again and started to walk towards her destination with Haleigh soon following behind her.

Again….i am soo sry for taking so long, last week I wasn't feeling real well and my mind wouldn't let me work on this sooo I ended up taking longer than I intended ^^; but here is chapter eleven, it is a little shorter but now by much so I hope you likes :la:


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve – Golden Opportunity**_

Everybody enters through the entrance of the lair and walked down the set of stairs. Still linked together Leo and Jasmine went to go sit on the couch in the main room. Donnie, still holding the decorated box, walked towards his lab to research the harp, to see if he could find any information on Jasmine's past. Everybody dispersed to their own rooms or whatever they were going to do in their own time. This went on for a couple of hours until a familiar voice started to call out to everyone.

"Hey, Guys! Come to my lab, quickly!" Donnie yelled as he popped his head out of his laboratory.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and walked into Donnie's laboratory. Once Jasmine entered the room, she saw her mother's harp lying by Donnie's computer. It shimmered in the poorly light room giving the room a warm cozy feeling. She walked over to the desk and went around it, standing behind Donnie as he was typing away on his computer.

"Okay, I have found out something that might help us get parts of your memory back, Jasmine…and possibly a little bit information about your past…" Donnie said still looking at the screen of his computer. "But the thing is I'm going to have to borrow your necklace to prove my point, okay?

She nods her head in agreement and unlatched the hook that kept her necklace together. She gently took it out from underneath her hair and latched it back up so she wouldn't lose the pendants. Donnie held out his hand waiting for Jasmine to set it down in his palm, after a couple of seconds she did. He carefully set it by the harp causing it to glow a little brighter and then looked back at his computer screen.

"Okay, here's the deal…see how they react when they are close to each other even though you haven't done anything to make them react…well since you have showed us that your necklace reacts whenever you strum or play that harp at your apartment, it has got me thinking, maybe you, the harp, and the necklaces were somehow connected in such a complex way that whenever you get emotionally angry or hurt the necklace will react…but I haven't really found anything about your harp until I stumbled across this article online…." Donnie said while bringing up the article he was talking about. I leaned forward and started to read the computer screen but I didn't have to get that far to figure out what it was about.

"'Astounding Discoveries by Archeologists'… 'Over on the west coast there has been a recent discovery of a hidden temple that was recently discovered by two young archeologists…that were originally looking for artifacts of an different ancient civilization but ended up finding this temple instead…'" Jasmine read off of the website and then turned towards Donnie. "So, what does this have to do with my necklace and harp?

"Well, if you would have kept reading on you would have stumbled across a paragraph that talks about what has been sighted inside the temple…and well, let's just say one of the things was stories and/or legends about your harp and necklace but here's what really got me. When those two people discovered that temple it was around the same date that you have lost your memory…and the same time your mother died…" Donnie responded to her question.

"What!? You're serious!" Jasmine exclaimed and leaned forward to look at the screen again to check the date almost pushing Donnie out of his chair. She squints at the screen and gasps as she found what she was looking for. "You're right, Donnie! It's the exact same date just a different year! But how did that happen!?"

"That's what I have been trying to figure out…but unfortunately I couldn't find any more information about the temple…."Donnie says while sighing.

"Maybe parts of the artifacts were put into a museum somewhere but it would probably be in a whole different state since it was found on the west coast…." Jasmine said while putting her hand onto her chin thinking intensely.

"Well if that's the case…." Donnie said while scooting closer to the desk and started to type away again on his computer. "Since that occurrence was more national news there should be some of the artifacts somewhere here in New York."

"Hmmm…you have a point there, could you try to find the most local museum here in New York City that's not too far away…I don't want to go all over the place unless it's absolutely necessary," Jasmine said while pacing back and forth trying to collect her thoughts together. Donnie nodded in agreement and started to go through the internet trying to find a museum. After about ten minutes or so, Donnie scooted away from his computer and showed her the screen.

"I think we found our answers to our questions, in this museum called the Historical Discoveries… " Donnie said while pointing at the screen.

"Where is it located?" Jasmine asked while leaning over to get a better look.

"It's just about five miles north of Murakami's, if you go now you can get there in about twenty minutes or so…." Donnie said crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

Jasmine just nods her head in agreement while still pacing back and forth with her eyebrows knitted together, hard in concentration. She does this for the next few minutes before she sighs and looks at the guys with a look of determination.

"Okay, I've made up my mind, we have to go to that museum…it's probably the only thing that will help us get to the bottom of my past and memory loss," Jasmine explains to them. "Plus, I have a feeling that, that temple is the one that appeared in my dreams several times…and it just can't be a coincidence."

Leo closes his eyes and ponders on the situation for a little bit until he sighed and slowly opening his eyes. He looked at Jasmine and nodded his head. "Alright, but we are coming with you or at least some of us anyways….I'll go inform sensei on this matter, you guys can just stay put till I get his input on this…." Leo ordered.

Everybody nods their heads in agreement as Leo turns towards the exit of Donnie's laboratory. Jasmine stays where she was and started to think about their discovery, she smiled at the thought and sighed. Finally, we are getting some answers on this predicament, she thought to herself. After a couple of minutes there was some shuffling coming from the entrance and Splinter entered with Leo coming in behind him. He came up to Jasmine and looked down at her with a stern look across his face.

"So what's this trip I'm hearing about from Leo?" Splinter asked Jasmine.

"Well, Donnie might have found some answers to our questions and the only way we can find them is if we go to a museum that carries some information on a temple that was found years ago," Jasmine explained as best as she could to him. While listening to Jasmine, Splinter started to stroke his beard with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Alright…you may go, but you must have Leo and Donnie go with you, Raph and Mikey will stay here in case anything should happen while you are gone," Splinter sternly pointed out. Jasmine's face lit up and she smiled real big and did a small bow towards him.

"Thank you, master Splinter, you have no idea how much this means to me…." Jasmine said while standing back up from her bow. Splinter smiled at her and patted her on the head, showing her fatherly affection. Jasmine smiled again and turned to grab her necklace and her harp, she hooked her necklace around her neck and pulled her hair out from underneath it. She looked at the harp in her hands and sighed. "If only we could somehow make this thing smaller so it would be easier to carry around…."

Donnie stared at the harp for a moment seeing if there was anyways he could help Jasmine's problem. That's when Donnie all of the sudden jumps out of his seat and walked over to Jasmine. He took the harp from her grasp and looked at it the emblem that was located at the bottom of the harp; he saw three small holes that were located just above the emblem. He gasped and then looked at her necklace again and smiled triumphantly.

"Hey, look at what I have found…there are three small holes near the emblem and it looks like they're about the same size as your pendants, Jasmine…." Donnie said while carefully handing it back to her.

"What!? There is…." Jasmine said while holding the harp up so she could try to find the three small holes that Donnie was talking about. "I don't see them! Where are they?

Donnie chuckles and then puts his finger and the location where the holes were at. "It's right in front of you…."

"Ohh….I knew that….maybe…." Jasmine said blushing from embarrassment bringing down the harp in the process she looked down and found the holes he was talking about. She tips it forward a little bit into the light and rubbed her fingers across them. "Wow…I haven't notice these before…and I have had this harp for a long time to, you think I would have seen them at least…."

Leo walks up to Jasmine's side and looked over her shoulder checking out the new discovery; he raised an eye ridge as he looked at the harp.

"You said the holes look about the same size as Jasmine's pendants right? So why don't you see if that's true, Jasmine…." Leo suggested.

"Hmm….I was thinking the same thing but what if something happens…..I really don't want to find that out the hard way, so why don't we wait till we get some more information about it first…." Jasmine pointed out as she continued to look at the harp with curiosity.

"You have a good point there; I guess we should probably wait…." Leo agreed.

"Awww….but I wanted to see if something would happen like if a black hole would appear out of nowhere or something, that would be so cool!" Mikey whined while smiling big.

His other brothers just looked at him with blank faces and Leo shook his head in disapproval while sighing. Raph walked up to Mikey and struck a blow to his head.

"Owww….what was that for!? Mikey complained while rubbing the top of his head.

"Think shell brain, if that did happen we all be dead!" Raph growled.

"Ohh…but it still would be awesome!" Mikey claimed. Raph shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest while Donnie face palmed his face.

"Now that has been settled, we should probably get going if we are going to make it to the museum before it closes," Jasmine pointed out as she grabbed the small traveling bag she brought with her from her apartment and carefully set the harp inside the bag sealing off the small glow.

"Yeah we probably should since it said online that the museum closes around ten," Donnie said agreeing with Jasmine.

"Ten!? Well we should definitely be going then," Jasmine said while racing towards the exit. After a couple of minutes Donnie and Leo were right behind her, geared up and ready to go. As they left the lab, Jasmine was standing at the exit to the lair waiting impatiently on them. "Come on you guys, we don't have all night."

Leo looked at Donnie and then chuckled, "We're coming."

They walk over to Jasmine and started to walk out of the lair with Jasmine in front, eager to get going to their destination. They walked in silence until they got about a fourth of a mile left to the manhole cover that is the closest to the museum. Jasmine ran a little ahead of them and turned around and started to walk backwards with her hands behind her back so she could talk to them face to face.

"Do you guys think there is actually going to be information there that will help us? Jasmine asked them.

Donnie just shrugged his shoulders and didn't respond to her question, clearly sending off vibes that he had something else on his mind. Leo looked at Jasmine and then quietly laughed to himself.

"You're really anxious to find out the truth aren't you?" Leo asked her with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, YEAH! I mean I finally get to find out who I truly am and why I have been having these weird things happen to me in the first place….but I also want to find out what that temple truly looked like even though I have seen it before but it's a little fuzzy since I dreamt about it last," Jasmine responded rather quickly while doing some small little hops out of her excitement that she couldn't contain within herself.

"Jasmine, there might be a small chance that there isn't anything there about the harp or pendant…." Donnie pointed out to her.

Jasmine slowed down a little and turned back around while getting in between the two guys and said while smiling, "I know, but I still can't wait to see it…."

Once they got to the manhole, Jasmine started to climb up the ladder to the surface with a smile plastered on her face. She slowly opened the cover and peeped out, once she saw that it was clear she hopped out of the sewers and onto the street above. Before Donnie could climb the ladder Leo stopped him short by grabbing his shoulder.

"Donnie, you're hiding something, aren't you…" Leo asked him. Donnie looked back at Leo and looked down towards the ground while sighing.

"Y-yeah, I am…but it's something that might freak Jasmine out if we tell her so that's why I kept it to myself back in the lab…." Donnie explained. Leo looks at him with curiosity in his eyes and was about to ask Donnie to tell him the truth.

Suddenly Jasmine's head popped back into view and she smiled at the boys while yelling, "You guys coming, cause' it's clear!" Donnie looked at Leo with concern in his eyes but he shrugged it off and then climbed the ladder and joined Jasmine up top. Leo sighed and took a mental note to ask Donnie about what he had found out later. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, watching a couple of stars shining in the night as he thought about the recent events that have happened ever since his meeting with Jasmine. He smiled and started to climb up the ladder towards Donnie and Jasmine. He jumped out of the sewers and looked at Jasmine who was smiling, he smiled back at her and they took off towards the museum. It took them about twenty five minutes to get to the museum with Donnie and Leo within the shadows while Jasmine walks along the street on the sidewalk. Once they made it to the museum, Donnie and Leo jumped off of the rooftops and joined Jasmine on the steps. Jasmine entered the building first making sure there wasn't anybody inside besides the desk clerk in the front lobby. She came back out and told them it was clear and they entered through the front door. The guys stayed to the shadows as best as they could as Jasmine went to the front desk to ask where the exhibit for the temple was. The front desk clerk pointed towards the right wing of the museum and Jasmine thanked her as she walked towards her destination. After she was out of sight of the front desk Jasmine motioned for the guys to follow her to the exhibit. Once they entered the right wing, there was a huge banner saying 'Welcome to the Forest Temple Exhibit.'

"Interesting title…" Donnie muttered to himself. "Not very original…."

Jasmine laughs at Donnie's comment and strolled over to the first glass case and peered inside with curiosity. She walks around the room with big eyes while smiling, until she suddenly saw a huge stone tablet in the back corner. Just sitting there with a small spotlight cast onto it giving it a forecasting feeling to it. She slowly walked over to it until she was directly standing in front of it; she slowly rose her hand up and touched the glass case putting some smudges on it in the process.

"Hey, guys I think this is what we are looking for…." Jasmine yelled over her shoulder as she continued to stare at the stone tablet. The boys rushed to Jasmine's side and looked into the display case. The tablet had several lines of characters of an unknown language carved into it, around the edge of the stone tablet there were decorative designs and pictures. Jasmine's eyes lingered to the top right hand corner where there was a small carving of the harp and a necklace almost looking identical to hers. "I think this tablet must be the legend that the website was talking about…." Jasmine said while pointing at the pictures.

"I think you're right…Jasmine…" Donnie said while squinting into the case. He walks up to the glass and taps it several times.

"Do you think we could open it?" Jasmine asks Donnie while getting out of his way.

"I don't think so, its' probably has some kind of security system installed into it somewhere…." Donnie replied while crossing his arms over his chest trying to think of an idea.

"You're probably right…." Jasmine says as she walked back up to it and slowly put her hand back onto the panel of glass. All of the sudden her necklace started to glow and the glass panel opened up without pulling a trigger for an alarm. Jasmine jumps back, surprised and gasps.

"H-How did that happen!?" Jasmine squealed while bumping into Leo. Leo gently puts his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her aside and walked up to the tablet. He was about to touch the tablet when something shot down at him from above, he jumped back barely getting away from the line of fire.

"What the heck was that!?" Leo asked while looking up at the ceiling.

"I-I don't know…" Donnie replied trying to figure everything out. "Maybe someone doesn't want us to find answers…."

All of the sudden a strong gust of wind busted through the front doors and went into the temple exhibition room, making everything flutter and creak from sudden strain. Leo, Donnie and Jasmine huddled together trying to shield they're bodies from flying objects and dirt from entering into their eyes. As fast as that wind came, it left leaving the room messy and cluttered with papers.

"Okay, that was different…." Leo said.

"Yeah, you can say that again…." Jasmine said but was immediately interrupted by a large bang coming from another room. Jasmine, Leo and Donnie suddenly stood very still and listened, next thing there was another loud boom but this time it was closer to them. Donnie crepted along the wall and peeked into the other room, his eyes got big and rushed over to Leo and Jasmine.

"You will never believe this but there is a giant stone statue coming into this room!" Donnie explained.

"WHAT!? H-How?" Jasmine asked anxiously. Suddenly there was a loud crash and flying debris came crashing through the entrance towards them. Leo grabbed Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her trying to protect her from the flying debris. Once the dust cleared they looked up and gasped, in front of them was what Donnie described a ten foot tall stone statue with full body armor carved into it and a sword in hand and ready to strike. It roared and swung its sword towards Leo and Jasmine; she screamed and clung to Leo while squeezing her eyes shut tight waiting for the deadly strike to come.

Several clicks were heard as Jas opened her front door with her keys. She walked in with Haleigh slowly following in from behind unsure on what to do. They were greeted by Jas's dog as they walked through the empty house.

"My mom will probably be back in a few hours, she went to go do some errands in town..." Jas informed Haleigh.

Haleigh didn't' respond she just stood there while looking around Jas's house with wide curious eyes. She slowly walked forward lightly touching the walls with a small smile spreading across her face and she sighed deeply.

"Haleigh, are you alright?" Jas asked Haleigh her voice full with concern.

Haleigh snapped back to reality and looked at Jas with sad eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…I just haven't been in a real house in such a long time….so it's kind of a luxury for me visiting your house…." Haleigh said while turning her head in different directions trying to take in every detail that she had missed so much. She started to walk around taking in the setting of Jas's house.

"Umm…okay, just make yourself at home; I'll go get you some clothes so you can get cleaned up….and if you want to use the restroom, it's the door on the right at the end of this hallway…" Jas told Haleigh while pointing up the stairs.

"T-Thanks…." Haleigh stammered as she turned around to walk up the stairs. At first she walked up the stairs slowly as Jas went to go get some clothes from her bedroom, then once Jas was out of her sight she walked faster up the stairs. She went towards the door that she thought was the bathroom, she was about to put her hand on the door knob when she stopped short as she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She tensed up and slowly turned her head thinking it was a weapon of some sort but once she saw it was a mirror she relaxed her body and looked into it. She walked up to it and touched her cheek, a little surprised that she looked like this. Her hair was a rat's nest, her face was different colors from bruises and dirt, and her clothes were not even clothes, they barely stayed on her body like she lost over forty pounds in the last week.

She hung her head and sighed in despair. Thinking to herself, she continued to stare at herself in the mirror and she started to break down, she just couldn't take the level of pain and torture she just had been put through. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell to the floor, sobbing and crying.

"Hey, Haleigh, I got your clothes here so if you want to get in the shower, you c-" Jas started to say just as she got to the top of the stairs and saw Haleigh slump to the floor, crying. "Haleigh!"

Jas ran to Haleigh's side and gently helped her up back on to her feet while trying to calm her down with soothing words.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jas asked her gently. Haleigh looked up at Jas and then she couldn't hold it in anymore and she just bawled her eyes out and wrapped her arms around Jas.

"I-I'm sorry but I just can't hold it in anymore…." Haleigh whispered between sobs. She buried her face into Jas's shoulder and cried. Jas smiled gently and wrapped her arms around Haleigh and started to rub her back trying to calm her down.

"It's alright…everything is going to be fine…." Jas cooed at her. "Hey, how about you take a long shower and then if you want to talk about it you can tell me what's on your mind…okay?"

Haleigh stayed quiet and nodded her head in agreement; she slowly took her head off Jas's shoulder and wiped away the remaining tears while smiling shyly. She sighed as Jas went to go pick up her clothes that were all over the floor from Jas throwing them down. After Jas handed Haleigh her new clothes she went to the bathroom door and opened it, she stepped back and smiled at Haleigh.

"All you have to do to turn the shower on by pulling out the nob and then turn it left for hot and right for cold and if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Jas pointed out to her.

Haleigh just nodded and slowly enter the bathroom she was about to close the door when she suddenly turned around and looked at Jas while picking at her clothes.

"U-ummm….thanks for helping me…I-I don't know what I would have done if I didn't accidently bumped into me….so thank you, Jas…." Haleigh said quietly.

Jas turned around and smiled sweetly at Haleigh, "No problem and I'm happy to help whoever is in need of it."

Haleigh smiled shyly and closed the door in front of her. Jas turned back around and walked down stairs to do some drawing or something to keep her occupied. Once she settled down in her living room and was about to sketch a picture, her home phone started to ring loudly making Jas sigh. She slowly got up and rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Jas asked.

"You better watch yourself, little girl…." A girl's voice said on the other side of the line. Before Jas could utter a word there was a click on the line and then a dial tone. Jas slowly took the phone away from her ear and looked at it weird, completely confused. She shrugged it off and put the phone back to its original spot.

"That was weird….maybe it was a wrong number…." Jas said to herself while walking away from the phone. As she settled back down, she started to get paranoid and picked up her sketchbook. But after a couple of minutes she sighed and gave up drawing while setting her sketchbook onto the coffee table and leaned back still thinking about the phone call.

Phew! Ima' done! YAY! *jumps for joy* Whelp this is Chapter twelve and it took a little longer than I hoped but at least it's done ^w^ I hope you likes it and enjoy it as much as I write it! w


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen – Meeting Old Memories**_

"AHHHHH!" Jasmine screams her head off. Leo tightens his arms around her body while grinding his teeth together waiting for the strike. KU-THUNK! Jasmine stopped screaming and opened her eyes slowly. She gasped as she saw the scene that was in front of her; Leo opened his eyes and loosened his grip on Jasmine. He turned around and his jaw dropped, he was totally speechless. All around Jasmine and Leo was a small golden doom of light, but the weird thing is, it completely stopped the stone giants blow like it was made of steel. The giant didn't even put a dent in it, Donnie stumbled to his feet where he was thrown to the side and stared at them with wide eyes. He walked up to them and poked to what it looked like to him a panel of golden glass that wrapped around Leo and Jasmine.

"What in the world is going on!?" Donnie asked them as he continued to look at the dome with wonder and curiosity. Suddenly the stone giant started to fall apart, clumps of stone rolled down its body and fell to the floor with a loud thumps. Within minutes the statue was a pile of stones and dust on the floor. Somehow a breeze came in and carried away the foe with the three of them staring at it with enlarged eyes.

Before any of them could utter a word there was a lowly lit glow emitting from the stone tablet that was still intact even after that catastrophic event. They glanced over at it and Jasmine started to walk towards, absent mindedly she lifted her hand up to the golden dome making it disappear as she continued to walk. She looked at her hand with wonder and strolled over to the tablet, as she got closer the small glow started to brighten until you could barely look at it. Suddenly the blinding light dimmed to a low pulsing glow as Jasmine stopped right in front of it. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity and slowly rose her hand up towards the surface of the tablet. But just as she was about to touch it her necklace started to glow, she stopped and looked down at her chest. The blue pendant was pulsing slowly giving off a lowly lit blue light, her eyes widened and she took the pendant into her hands. She looked up and turned around to look at the guys that were just staring at her with wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow at them and turned her attention back to the tablet. She gulped nervously and raised her hand to examine the tablet.

Once her palm touched the tablet her necklace started to get brighter and brighter. Jasmine had to squint into the light to see what was going on around her. She suddenly could hear birds chirping and a small distant sound of a babbling river. She gasped and turned around to talk to Leo and Donnie but as she looked over her shoulder they weren't there instead there was a small meadow filled with beautiful flowers and plants. She turned in a small circle and saw a tree standing in the middle of the sea of flowers, silently swaying to the sweet sound of the wind. She was literally speechless; she dropped her necklace and stood there awestruck at the scenery in front of her. She continued to stand there until she heard rustling coming from the left of her, she snapped out of it and looked at the source of the sound. It was a small toddler girl who was playfully giggling and running along in the flowers with a tall man who was also smiling as he watched the girl. The little girl had on a small light blue dress with her hair pinned up halfway as the breeze gently swayed it. The little girl had to jump up and down in order for the man that was watching her to find her otherwise she would be lost in the sea of flowers. She turned around towards the man and laughed while hopping backwards looking at him with her warm chocolate brown eyes. The grown man had on a light yellow buttoned up shirt with a small pocket located on the left side of his chest. His pants were a light brown with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist. His blackish brown hair was slightly sticking up from the small gently breeze that was going through the meadow as he followed the little girl making sure she wouldn't get hurt. He smiled gently that carried into his warm brown eyes as he watched the girl jump around like a grasshopper.

"_Hey there, squirt, be careful of where you're going or I won't be able to find you if you fall down," the grown man warned the girl as he smiled even bigger._

"_I know, daddy!" the girl squealed towards him as she continued to jump around laughing._

Jasmine watched the two of them as they strolled towards the tree located into the middle of the meadow. She smiled a little to herself as the little girl squealed again as she accidently tripped over herself and fell into the sea of flowers. Jasmine started to walk towards the girl with the idea of helping her but just as she got about five feet away from the girl Jasmine stop dead in her tracks, looking at the tree with wide eyes. There under the swaying branches was a young woman who looks about to be in her mid-twenties was playing a small golden harp. She had on a small white summer dress that flowed down to her knees and swayed a little in the wind as she continued to strum the harp. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a long small braid that is gently wrapped around the crook of her neck. The soothing melody reached Jasmine making her tear up just at the sight of the women.

"M-Mom…." Jasmine whispered still staring at the figure under the tree.

Suddenly there were loud thumping sounds coming from behind Jasmine. Jasmine slowly turned around and screamed; three horses saddled up with men in armor sitting on top of them were racing towards her at top speed. Jasmine continued to scream and held up her arms protecting her face hoping that she wouldn't get trampled. Suddenly she felt a cold rush and a breeze and the thumping quieted down a little as the horses continued to run but this time they were behind her now. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times while slowly bringing down her arms. She lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings; about twenty feet away from the tree were the horses happily grazing at the flowers and grass. Jasmine tilted her head to the side and sighed with relief. Apparently, I can't be seen by these people or they would have stopped…I think… Jasmine thought to herself. Still completely dazed and confused, she turned her attention towards the three guys in armor that were walking towards her mom.

"_My Lady, there is an urgent message that I think you should hear…." The one with a small scroll in his hand told Jasmine's mom._

"_There is, huh…." Her mom said while sighing as she set down her harp onto the cool grass next to her. "Okay…let me see it…."_

Her mom raised her hand up towards the knight and waited patiently. The knight nodded his head in agreement and gently set the small scroll into her hand. As the knight handed her the scroll, the little girl stopped laughing and ran towards Jasmine's mom with a confused look across her face. The grown man looked up from his gaze at the flowers and frowned. He started to walk faster until he was under the tree with the girl and Jasmine's mom.

"_What is it now, Elizabeth…." The little girl's dad asked her._

Elizabeth looks up at her husband and smiled sweetly. She rolled the scroll back up and handed it back to the knight while standing up. The little girl ran over to her and grabbed onto her right hand and pulled onto it.

"_Don't go yet, mommy…." The little girl whined to Elizabeth._

"M-mommy…" Jasmine said to herself. Suddenly her eyes got really big and it clicked in her head. "W-Wait…that's me!?" Jasmine started to freak out and started pacing back and forth leaving a small path within the flowers. She slowly calmed down and looked back at the group of people under the tree.

"_I'll come back to play soon, Jazzy…so don't worry," Elizabeth said while patting little Jasmine on the head and smiled sweetly. _

"_B-But, Mommy! I don't want you to leave…we still need to play hide and seek…." Little Jasmine said while burying her head onto the edges of her mom's dress._

"_You'll be fine, sweetheart…your dad is going to play with you for me, okay?" Elizabeth said in a soothing voice._

_Little Jasmine gasped and looked up at her mom with excitement in her eyes and said, "Really!? He will!" _

"_Of course, you're my little squirt," her dad replied for Elizabeth while chuckling and reached down and ruffled little Jasmine's hair. Little Jasmine giggled and let go of her mother and tackled her father with her arms open. He laughed and picked her up as she continued to laugh and squeal with excitement. He rose her up into the air and set her on top of his shoulders; she started to laugh even louder as he started to run around while making airplane noises. As those two were running around Elizabeth looked at them while smiling and picked up her harp and started to walk towards the horses with the armored men. Suddenly she stopped about halfway and looked towards the real Jasmine._

Jasmine gasps and stood there frozen to the ground. Elizabeth smiled at her and looked back at the knights; she waved her hand towards them giving them the signal to go on without her. Once the men understood the nodded their heads and saddled up onto the horses. But before they could go Elizabeth walked up to the lead horse and grabbed something out of one of the traveling bags. Elizabeth slowly put down her arm with the scroll in hand and sighed then she turned her attention towards Jasmine and started to walk towards her. Jasmine still completely shocked and dazed continued to stand there frozen to the spot unsure on what to do or say. Once Elizabeth was in front of Jasmine she smiled again and patted Jasmine gently on top of her head.

"My, you sure have grown…." Elizabeth said as she patted Jasmine on the head.

"U-uhhh….t-thanks, I guess…." Jasmine stammered while coming out of her daze.

"I bet you have a lot of questions to ask me right now but right now isn't the best time….I always wanted to too tell you the truth, Jasmine….but I never got the chance to before I pasted on…." Elizabeth said.

"Y-yeah I do…." Jasmine said while looking up at Elizabeth. "Wait…what do you mean pasted on!? You're standing right in front of me…Alive…."

"No, I'm afraid this is only a memory fragment that you have long forgotten that is now being restored back to you….and the only reason I can actually talk to you now through this memory is because of a certain girl that is keeping my spirit around to help you find out who you really are…." Elizabeth chuckled.

"W-who I really am…" Jasmine whispered as she grabbed onto her necklace. Suddenly she gasped and looked down at the necklace; the blue pendant was still glowing but was ice cold making Jasmine yelp in pain as she left go of the necklace. "W-What in the world…."

"I see my or should I say your necklace has finally awakened…." Elizabeth said as she brought up one of her hands and lightly touched the blue pendant making it glow a little brighter as it recognized its previous owner. "Looks like the water pendant was the first one to recognize you…."

"W-water pendant….recognizes me!? Wait a second, what do you mean by that? I'm just a regular girl with an average life…well except for the past few days that is…." Jasmine asked Elizabeth with wide eyes.

Elizabeth chuckles at Jasmine's comment and slowly raised her hand up to Jasmine while smiling. "Here, take this…." She said while taking one of Jasmine's hands and gently set it in her hand. "Hopefully, this scroll will help you as much as it has helped me when I needed it during my troubles…."

"W-what…wait, it sounds like you're saying goodbye…" Jasmine said while looking back up at Elizabeth after staring at the scroll. Elizabeth smiled sadly and dropped her hand down by her side and looked back at the little Jasmine and her husband.

"Jasmine, whatever happens…just promise me you will never forget your father and me because even if you don't realize it your father and I put everything on the line for your safety….so don't give up you will find out everything with time…" Elizabeth said quietly while watching little Jasmine and her husband run around in the meadow with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Mom…you know I would never forget you guys….you're my mom and dad…"Jasmine said as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Please, D-don't leave…I don't think I can take much more of this-this-mystery…."

Elizabeth looked back at Jasmine and smiled sweetly while gently setting her hands on Jasmine's shoulders. Jasmine looked up at her mom and wrapped her arms around her while crying some more. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her daughter and sighed.

"Everything is going to be okay, trust me….and I know from the bottom of my heart and soul that you will be able to get through this with the help of your new friends and family…." Elizabeth said soothingly while gently stroking Jasmine's hair. Jasmine nodded her head and unwrapped herself from her mom and smiled a little bit. Elizabeth smiles back and slowly turned around getting ready to head back towards her horse that was waiting for her. But before she got to it she turned around and kissed Jasmine on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart….and don't forget to be strong even when it seems impossible…."

"I will and I love you too, mom…" Jasmine said while looking up at her mom.

Elizabeth smiled and walked towards her horse, she got on it and looked back at Jasmine, and she smiled again and took off galloping in the direction the knights went. Jasmine waved back at her as she took off, once she was out of sight she slowly lowered her hand. Slowly the memory started to fade and the museums walls came into view as Jasmine looked down at the scroll. She sighed and wiped away her remaining tears, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her. Leo looked down at her with a worried expression causing Jasmine to break out in tears again. She threw her arms around Leo and hid her face within his chest crying her eyes out from the memory she has regained. Leo frowned and wrapped his arms around her and waited until Jasmine got the courage to talk again. Donnie stood behind Leo with a worried look until he noticed the small scroll in Jasmine's hands.

"Uhhh, Jasmine…what is that in your hand?" Donnie asked while pointing at the scroll.

Jasmine slowly calmed down and looked up from her hiding spot towards Donnie. She took in a deep breath and slowly unwrapped herself from Leo's grasp. "I-I'm not sure but…I believe it will help us figure out some of our questions…." Jasmine said while tightening her grip on the scroll.

Donnie didn't respond he just stood there while crossing his arms over his chest with a thinking expression plastered on his face. Leo looked at the scroll in Jasmine's hands and raised an eye ridge in curiosity. Jasmine continued to wipe at her face trying to get rid of the access tears that have slid down her face.

"Let's return to the lair so we can have a look at this scroll without any interruptions," Leo said while breaking his gaze at the scroll and looked back towards the entrance. "Hopefully, we can get through the entrance without the front desk clerk noticing us…"

Suddenly Jasmine sneezed loudly while wrapping her arms around her body and shivered violently. "D-did it suddenly get c-cold in here…or is i-it just me?

Donnie snapped out of his train of thought and looked at Jasmine with curiosity. He watched her shiver but then noticed one of her tears that was stuck to her face, frozen. "I think it's just you…and I think we should head out, something isn't right…." Donnie said while walking up to Jasmine. Jasmine looked up at him and smiled weakly. Suddenly she stopped shivering and her body went slack and her eyes rolled back into her head while collapsing to the floor.

"Jasmine!" Leo yelled as Jasmine's body hit the floor. He ran up to her and knelt down next to her, he slowly touched her arm but then quickly lifted his hand up off of her with a gasp. "She's freezing! W-What in the world is going on!?"

Donnie knelt down next to Leo and Jasmine and felt her forehead, he frowned and took his hand off of her. Leo looked at his brother with a worried expression and looked back at the Jasmine. Suddenly his eyes fell on the scroll and he gently took it out of her grasp.

"Maybe there's something in here…." Leo said to no one in particular. He opened up the scroll and looked at it trying to find an answer. Suddenly Jasmine's eyes snapped open causing Leo and Donnie to jump back completely surprised and taken back. She looked at them and smiled. Leo sat there still completely shocked but as he gazed into her eyes he noticed small specks of crystal blue color swim around in her chocolaty brown irises.

"You there!" Jasmine yelled with stern female voice that wasn't Jasmine's while pointing at Donnie and Leo. "Do not look so shocked by my appearance and if I may ask, who am I dealing with?

Steam rolled out of the bathroom as Haleigh opened the door with a towel wrapped around her body and one up in her hair. She sighed with relief with her dirty clothes in her hands and walked downstairs, she was about halfway down them when she saw Jas sitting on the couch with her arms crossed across her chest.

"U-ummm, Jas? Where do you want my dirty clothes?" Haleigh asked shyly.

Jas snapped out of her train of thought and tilted her head back to look at Haleigh. "Oh, you can just throw them away, I doubt you would want to wear them again," Jas replied while smiling pushing the phone call into the back of her mind.

"Okay…and umm, thanks again…Jas…" Haleigh said as she turned around to head back upstairs. Jas smiled at Haleigh and giggled causing Haleigh to blush a little from embarrassment. Haleigh walked back upstairs and back into the bathroom while throwing her torn up clothes into a waste basket. She sighed and closed the door, she slowly dried herself off and put on the new clean clothes Jas have given her. She then opened the door and walked back downstairs, she stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked into the living room where Jas was still sitting on the couch. She then sighed and walked over into the living room and walked around the couch. She walked by Jas and plopped down onto the couch while sighing again. Jas looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing Haleigh to blush a little from the sudden attention.

"Everything alright?" Jas asked Haleigh.

"Yeah, I'm just tired…but before I rest I have to tell you something…." Haleigh said while looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Yeeaaah…." Jas said while leaning a little towards Haleigh in curiosity.

"W-well…." Haleigh stammered while leaning a little bit away from Jas but then sighs and turned her body to face Jas. "Okay, here's the deal….Long ago, when I was about eight years old I got a message from an anonymous woman that needed my help. I agreed to help her but at that time I had no clue what I was getting myself into. What she asked me to do is…"

"Yeeaaaah…." Jas pressed even harder.

"S-She wanted me to be the host of her soul…."

"W-What!?" Jas freaked out as she leaned backwards causing her to slide off of the couch onto the floor looking at Haleigh with widened eyes and her jaw dropped open. "You said what!?"

"U-ummm…I said she wanted me to-" Haleigh started to explain again but then was immediately interrupted by Jas.

"I heard you the first time…but still, what!? And how in the world would she do that!? It's impossible! Unless you're some kind of alien! W-wait you're not an alien, are YOU!?" Jas asked while pointing a shaky finger at Haleigh.

"N-Nooo, I'm not…trust me…." Haleigh said while raising her hands up in defense. "Plus, this woman is Jasmine's mother…."

"J-Jasmine? Who is this Jasmine girl?" Jas asked while calming down.

"Weeell, she is the daughter of Elizabeth, the woman that is within me now…." Haleigh said. "And right now I'm sure she is having trouble with her destiny…."

"Destiny?" Jas asked as she picked herself up and sat back onto the couch.

"Y-Yeah, from what I know from Elizabeth is that Jasmine's destiny is to become one with her powers that have been in dormant since she was forced out of her old home by a guy named Gilgamesh…and to find this sword called the four sword and to master its powers as well…not only all of that but in order to find this sword she has to prove herself several times in order to even see it…." Haleigh said trying to remember all of the details. "There is something else but I can't quite put my finger on it…."

"W-Wooow…." Jas said quietly as she leaned backwards further into the couch. "And how do you fit into all of this?"

"I-I'm not sure yet….I still have to figure that out but I do know that Gilgamesh will try anything and everything to get to that sword even if it kills him….I figured that out the hard way…." Haleigh said quietly while looking down at her hands again.

Jas sat back up and looked at Haleigh with sympathy in her eyes and sighed. "You know, Haleigh…that is all in the past now so keep your head up and smile, okay?" Jas said soothingly.

"Y-yeah…." Haleigh said while slowly looking up and then smiled a little. Suddenly the phone rang again causing Haleigh to jump a little, Jas giggled at Haleigh and stood up to go answer the phone. She picked up the phone and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" Jas asked into the phone. Haleigh moved around so she had her head and arms leaning on the back side of the couch with her feet dangling over the edge of the other side of the couch.

"Hellooo?" Jas asked again. This time hearing static on the other side of the line making Jas to take the phone away from her ear and to look at it with a confused expression. "That's the second time, already…."

"S-Second? Someone called you early?" Haleigh asked Jas.

"Yeah, but the first time it was a girl saying, 'you better watch yourself, little girl…or something like that…." Jas said while hanging up the phone. She turned around to look at Haleigh only to find Haleigh's face drained of all color and her mouth dropped wide open. "H-Haleigh? Are you okay?"

Haleigh just sat there with a pale complexion when all of the sudden there was a loud bang causing Jas and Haleigh to scream. Smoke billowed into the Jas's house causing them to cough and wheeze for air. Suddenly Haleigh's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward passing out. Jas watched her and screamed but before she could say anything she felt her eyes get heavy and she to fell to the floor, passed out. Soon a figure came through the smoke and loomed over the two girls with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Told you, better watch yourself, little giiirl…." Lisa said while laughing evilly.

DONE! X3 Sorry about the looong wait, got carried away with finals and band last week. Plus I had to return my school computer so now I have to use mine and it doesn't have Word soo I had to find a way around that…Anyways, I hope you likes! :3


End file.
